


BenAnna - A Bunch of OneShot Stories

by MizUndahStood



Series: BenAnna - A Bunch of One-Shot Stories [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family Fluff, Funny, Home Life, In-Laws, London, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sexy, Siblings, Tags May Change, Washington D.C., Work In Progress, Working Actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in progress featuring the continuing romance of Benedict Cumberbatch and Anna Eberhardt(OC) from "Dance Me Into Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art: BenAnna - A Bunch of OneShot Stories

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/3B2C866D-E44E-4734-99AF-2C84B852F2D9_zps2iyihkqw.jpg.html)


	2. Here With Me - pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, _Topthorn ___” Anna laughed in her usual smoky mezzo.  
>  Benedict leaned in, and nickered into her ear. Then, playfully nuzzled her neck.
> 
> “Last night was incredible. I’ll be your Topthorn anytime you like,” he sighed.  
> “You just like topping me from the bottom, you wanker!” she chuckled mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleshing out the narrative of the "Way Down In The Hole" drabble, beginning a linear arc of three one-shots.

Benedict stirred briefly and squinted into the predawn half light as he reached across his bed to find cold rumpled sheets. Before he could furrow his brow in disappointment, he recognized the faint sound of music and his senses were immediately comforted by the smells of bacon and freshly brewed coffee as they wafted from the kitchen.

Benedict smiled into his pillow at the thought of Anna moving nimbly about as she created her latest culinary masterpiece. He was immeasurably grateful for her. Not just in this instance, but glad to have Anna in his home, and indeed - in his life. 

He was anxious to get the day started. By all rights, it was going to be a busy one.  
A full day on set, followed by an evening surprise for his beloved.

Tonight would be the culmination of weeks filled with furtive planning, poring over details, and the nearly Herculean coordination of resources and schedules of all involved.  
Timing was paramount to the overall success of his secretive scheme; as privacy was of the utmost importance for the evening's do. 

His first order of business was getting himself upright and heading into the kitchen; but only after a quick pit stop in the loo.  
Needs must... Morning wood demanded his immediate attention. Though he'd much rather be sharing himself with his beloved, a lie-in on this particular morning wasn't a possibility; so he trudged off to settle things discreetly with the aid of his wank bank.  
After Benedict finished a few cursory ablutions, he headed straight for the kitchen. He was unsure of what awaited him, but knew that Anna had everything under control.

When Benedict arrived at the kitchen doorway, he stopped for a moment to watch Anna as she whizzed energetically from task to task. It was an amazing sight to behold. He was held in in thrall by her, but he was in awe as she picked up her drumsticks, and played along to music blaring out of a Bluetooth speaker as she worked.  
Her movements were joyous, carefree and a bit sensuous. The hem of her t-shirt was in constant motion as she played, swinging to and fro as she swung her hips and shimmied her shoulders to the beat.  
Anna stopped playing, began spinning the stick in her right hand, then pointed behind her as she spoke:  
“I know you're standing there, Ben. I can feel your eyes boring a hot spot on my ass. Get ovah here, already!” she chuckled blithely.

Benedict laughed out loud, as he padded across the room as requested. When he arrived in Anna's personal space he circled an arm around her, and pulled her close. 

“Good morning, Topthorn,” she laughed, in her usual smoky mezzo. 

He leaned in, and made a soft, low, breathy whinny. Then, sniffed and nuzzled her neck.

“Mmm… Smells fantastic. Breakfast smells good too,” he chuckled. “What’re we having?”  
“Egg white quiche, with quinoa crust, filled with blanched kale, bacon lardons and ‘shrooms. Big ass chunk of whole wheat toast on the side.”  
“Restorative or delectable?” he asked, with a furrowed brow.  
“Both. Tasty and nutritious. I'm training for the marathon in April; and you, my love... need to keep those gorgeous pecs on fleek. So, there's protein, fiber, and bioavailable carbs. The care and feeding of mystical superheroes is not to be taken lightly.”

“You spoil me,” he purred. “What have I ever done to deserve you, Luv?”

He stood behind her with his charmingly tousled mane of bed-head curls, in a well worn t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.  
Anna had no clue how he nearly always managed to tumble haphazardly out of bed and look so damned yummy. When he spoke, his usually rumbly morning voice had a slight rasp that made her toes curl. She turned around, and looked directly into his eyes as she spoke.

“Perhaps it's because you have the most engaging and intense peepers I’ve ever had the privilege of staring into. Maybe it's because you're so fucking talented,” Anna pondered.

Benedict smiled shyly and chuckled.

“I adore that it doesn't bother you that I’m a big ol’ nerd. But mostly it's just because you're my fella, Ben” she stated quite matter of factly. “It'd be my wont to ask the same of you, by the way”

“Oh... My answer is quite simple - you're fucking amazing. You're complex, but still so straightforward. We complement each other in so many ways. Fuck my life...! You've been enduring my ridiculously insane workload without flinching. And...” Benedict lowered his chin and spoke in a baritone so yummy, Anna could almost taste it. “You're a devastatingly awesome shag, Luv.”  
“But we both have demanding careers, Ben. Somehow, we’ve made our shite timing work for us instead of struggling…" she cleared her throat. "Chafing against the bit, if you will?” she winked.

He leaned into her, and kissed the shell of her ear.

“Last night was incredible. I’ll be your Topthorn anytime you like,” he sighed.  
“You just like topping me from the bottom, you wanker!” she chuckled mischievously.  
“No. Technically a fucker, not a wanker.”

Benedict raised a brow, and grinned knowingly.

“Cheeky, sexy bastage. Love you…” she kissed the hinge of Benedict's jaw.  
“Love you more!” he challenged.  
“Love you most of all!!” They laughed and gave each other a boop on the end the nose.

“Well, we definitely deviated from the usually staid “woman on top” paradigm a bit, didn't we?”  
“It was almost cruel. Holding me so I couldn't move. Then you did that monkey thing. Sometimes I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream, or cry.”  
“I think you did a bit of both, Luv. It was beautiful. Your facial expressions were exquisite. Those little sighs nearly did my head in. Fancy a go before I leave?” he quirked a mischievous brow.  
“You are absolutely incorrigible, Benedict Cumberbatch.” 

Benedict threaded his fingers through Anna's hair, and pressed his lips to her forehead as he spoke “Dammit, I love you. You're so fucking amazing. Can't wait ‘till Sunday. Walking the Red Carpet with my future missus… Aren't you excited? Tell me you're excited too, Anna!”

He pulled away with a smile, and searched her eyes for an answer. She nuzzled his nose and began blushing. The sparkle in Anna's eyes, and her inner glow told him everything he needed to know, though she replied in her characteristic no-nonsense way, by reminding him of the business at hand. 

“Well, let's get you fed and watered, big boy. The car is gonna be here for you before we know it. I honestly don't know how you do it, babe. I only spend a few brief moments doing my face for special occasions, but you’ve been spending hours a day, for the past few weeks in a makeup chair. It truly blows my mind,” Anna canted her head, and furrowed her brow.  
“But the kicker? Those stills from makeup tests of the post accident scenes...” she shook her head, and blinked away unfallen tears.  
“Sorry, baby.” Anna sniffled, and dried her eyes with the hem of her tshirt. “It was unbelievably shocking. Seeing your beautiful face like that was so intense. And the first time I saw your hands with scar makeup was too surreal to describe; but the goatee and cape are rather dapper. Love the cape..."

"It's a cloak, Luv. _The Cloak of Levitation_." Benedict struck a superhero pose and quirked his left eyebrow. 

"I forgot." Anna mirrored his hand gestures and laughed. "Ya know... I've had several untoward thoughts about that particular part of your costume, in fact. Will you be allowed to borrow it now and then?”  
“Well, let's see what we can arrrange, hmm?” 

She smiled at him, girlishly worried her lower lip, then pursed her lips to exhale.

Moments later, Anna motioned for Benedict to take his seat at the breakfast bar as she served up their breakfast. He leaned forward on his elbows and watched her as she plated up their meal.  
Before joining him, she filled a carafe with ice, poured in freshly brewed coffee, a sprinkling of cinnamon, and few scoops of demerara sugar, topped the concoction with almond milk and gave a vigorous stir - Making barista quality iced latte for them to have alongside their breakfast. Anna offered up a wonderfully quirky form of grace as she took her seat -

“Sit. Adjust. Pray. Attack.” Benedict bowed his head briefly, and reached for Anna's hand.  
“Thank you, Luv” he simpered. He kissed the back of her hand and tucked in.

The next few minutes passed wordlessly. The duo passed condiments, and poured lattes for each other almost instinctively. They'd developed a comfortable rapport that didn't need endless blathering to fill the empty spaces. Benedict finished his last few bites, and sighed contentedly. He rested his chin in hands and smiled as Anna continued eating. 

“Have anything on today, Luv?” Benedict wondered aloud.

“Mmmm,” Anna swallowed. “I do, yes… Wind sprints this morning, final fitting for my BAFTA outfit, a meeting with Karon for a few pointers about Red Carpet etiquette, a GoToMeeting with my department heads back home and, I'll be live Ustreaming my class at three.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a pretty full day on tap. I almost feel a bit guilty, but can you do a favor for me?” he quirked his chin, and crinkled his nose a bit as he spoke.

“Sure, baby. Whaddaya need?”

“I’m expecting a delivery. Will you sign for it?”

Anna chuckled lightly, and smiled. “Of course I will. But aren't your packages and such usually routed through your business office? Care to clue me in about anything, Bandicoot Crumplepants, _international man of mystery_?”  
“Nope!” he chortled playfully, popping the “P” sound. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Well then... Will I be seal clapping with delight, or am I gonna roll my eyes and make the stank face?”

“That's for me to know, and you to find out, innit? Besides, I think you'll be well chuffed. You usually enjoy my little surprises, Anna” he chortled.

“I do...” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes later.
> 
> Chapter title borrowed from:  
> Dido - Here with Me (Official Video)  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PSu5nAQ7uZw
> 
> Which marathon in April?  
> Virgin Money London Marathon – Home  
> https://www.virginmoneylondonmarathon.com/en-gb/
> 
> The line: "Sit. Adjust. Pray. Attack." is from the movie "An Officer and A Gentleman" spoken by Richard Gere's character "Zack Mayo"


	3. Here With Me - pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I haven't kissed you properly this morning, have I?” Anna wondered aloud. 
> 
> Benedict frowned and shook his head.
> 
> “That's quite easily remedied. Let's do something about that straight away…” she cooed.
> 
> Anna backed Benedict into the nearest solid surface, pinned him with the length of her torso, and raised herself onto the balls of her feet.  
> He pulled Anna closer, and cradled her in his arms as he gave her a soul kiss that made her toes curl.

Benedict leaned over and kissed the shell of Anna’s ear. She crinkled her nose, and tried not to smile, but she couldn't help herself. She was happy; and enjoyed the quiet, light hearted moments they've come to share together.

Anna finished her breakfast and within moments, Benedict had cleared away their plates and utensils. He placed their dishes in the sink and began rinsing them. Anna quietly slipped behind him, and circled an arm around his waist. She kissed him on the shoulder and reached around him to turn off the water.  
“Leave it, Ben. Don't worry with this. I’ll take care of it later. You need to get ready.”  
“True enough,” he nodded in agreement. “Taking a shower. Join me?”  
“I’d love to, but we both know why we shouldn't.”

Benedict turned toward Anna, lowered his eyes and pouted.  
“Ben, are you joking me right now?” she furrowed her brow. “That is so not gonna work with me.” 

Anna grabbed his bum with both hands and gave a firm squeeze. “Off you go.” She swatted his bottom and nudged him with her shoulder.  
“I’m going. I'm going…” he protested as he loped away. 

Before making his exit, he turned to mouth the word “ _please _”, with a hangdog expression. Anna shook her head, and placed her hands on her hips; then, flapped her wrist to shoo him away. Benedict stood stock still, and crossed his arms defiantly.__

“Oh no. No!-no!-no! Stroppy? Petulant? I don't think so, Mister…”

Benedict shook his head and shrugged. But, it was the quirked chin followed by the wily grin that made Anna trudge across the room and fix herself firmly in his personal space. She snapped her hip into him, and grabbed his shirt with both hands. Anna narrowed her eyes, raised her chin and spoke in a sultry mezzo that immediately got Benedict's full attention, and made him drop any pretense of sullenness. 

“I haven't kissed you properly this morning, have I?” 

He shook his head. 

“That's quite easily remedied. Let's do something about that straight away…” 

Anna backed him into the nearest solid surface, pinned him with the length of her torso and began wantonly exploring. She raised herself onto the balls of her feet and left a soft trail of tender kisses from his throat to the shell of his ear, while her fingers drifted over his pecs and abs. She kissed the corners of his mouth then lavished particular attention to his lower lip.

Anna loved the feel of his lips between hers, and smiled as she moved to capture his mouth with hers. Benedict pulled Anna closer, and cradled her in his arms as she gave him a soul kiss that made his toes curl. She threw her arms around his neck, raked her fingers through his hair and gave a slight tug at the nape of his neck. They both swooned at bit, but neither would relent until they both fell away breathless.

Benedict felt shamelessly giddy, and had the giggles to prove it. Anna smoothed his shirt, but continued groping him as she spoke:

“I forget that you very occasionally require lots of snuggles, Ben.” Anna placed her hands on his waist. “But I wish you’d remind me instead of making me guess,” she sighed. “Promise me that we’ll work on it? Hmmm?”

“We will. I promise,” he agreed. “Guess I should remember that we don't need to spend every waking moment shagging ourselves into exhaustion because we'll be apart for weeks on end.” 

“Well, I must admit - there's no one I’d rather spend a lazy morning with than you, Baby. But we both have responsibilities,” she shrugged. “But I am looking forward to this weekend.”

“Me too, Luv.” Benedict kissed Anna on her forehead and smiled. “I can't wait to show off my Wife… Erm, I mean, uh… Fiancée.” Benedict screwed his eyes shut and grimaced at the faux pas.

The casual slip of the tongue goes by unnoticed by Anna, but she’d made note of his facial expressions. Still, she’d decided to chalk it up to Benedict's usual high spirited patter and didn't give it a second thought as he lumbered away to prepare himself for the day ahead.

oo~0~oo

After completing his morning routine, Benedict met Anna by the front door. She was stretching for her daily run, but what caught his eye was her running outfit - her usual compression tights and trainers, topped by one of his hoodies. She looked up and smiled as he closed the distance between them.

“Hey…” she grinned.  
“Hay is for horses,” he chuckled.  
“Did you just use a Mid Western accent...?”  
“I did. How'd I do?"  
“It was a little _Strange _,” she giggled playfully.__  
“Was it, now...?” Benedict waggled his left eyebrow.  
“Nawww... Actually, it was kinda hot," she quirked a mischievous brow. "But, first things first - D'ya wanna help me stretch? I saved your favorite for last,” Anna purred.

Anna turned toward Benedict and leaned backward into the wall next to the front door. Benedict sidled up to her, dropped his messenger bag, and reached out for her. She raised her right knee and offered it to him with a wink. He stepped forward, pushed Anna’s knee to the wall next to her while she grabbed her ankle and pulled her foot over her head, resting the heel of her running shoe on his shoulder as she spoke.  
“So, dinner…? In or out?”  
“Wot?”  
“Dinner tonight…” she swung her leg down to the floor and changed sides.  
“Oh! Erm, can we chat about that later? Feeling a bit distracted just now,” he grunted as he quirked his chin in sheer concentration.  
“I don't have any ideas about dinner, but have plenty for after.”  
“Like what?” he wondered.  
“I dunno. Fingers, lube and battery powered toys?”  
“Bloody feckin’ hell, Anna!”  
“Turnabout is fair play, Ben. Tonight, I want to have my way with you. Don't you wanna play?” she winked.  
“God yes, Anna. I’d enjoy nothing more. But perhaps we should keep our schedules open this evening. Just in case…”  
“Just in case, huh? In case of what, Ben?” 

Benedict shifted his weight nervously, but a frolicsome grin briefly lit his face. Anna fully enjoyed watching the interplay of competing emotions as he tried valiantly to give full attention to helping her stretch while his thought bubble wandered off piste. 

“Oi!!” she yelped. “Over here...” Anna waved her hands in a bid to gain his attention.  
“Sorry, Luv.”  
“No apologies necessary,” Anna smiled sweetly. “I think we're done, anyway. Good thing - because you seem preoccupied with something. What's on your mind, sweetie?”  
“Everything and nothing,” he simpered. 

“Okay. I'm good with that.”  


Anna placed her palms together, held them in front of her, and bowed slightly at the waist.  
“Thank you.” He closed his eyes, and mirrored her gesture. 

Benedict picked up his bag, stuck his arm through the strap and secured it across his body. He pulled Anna into a hug, and kissed her forehead. She held him close, laid her head on his shoulder, and hummed happily. Just as they began to enjoy their silent embrace, Benedict’s pants pocket began thrumming with the persistent vibration of his mobile. He lolled his head back, and groaned. 

“That's you, out the door...”  
“Afraid so, Luv.” he frowned. 

Anna nuzzled his neck and left a several delicate pecks on Benedict’s throat. Stopping to kiss each mole, before pulling back to look him in the eyes. He cradled her head in his hands, and ghosted his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks.

“Ping me if you can. But please…”  
“I know. Don't break my concentration, and keep my head in the game,” he murmured. He looked up and to the right, then pulled a face.  
“Don't make pouty faces,” Anna poked out her lower lip.

Benedict sulked as he made for the door, then turned around and swept Anna into his arms once more.

“Vous me manquerez mon amour,” he rumbled in his lower register.  
“And I you…” she smiled brightly. “No fair, by the way. Gettin’ all seductive in French. But, I love you for it.” She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed the end of his nose.  
“Thought you might,” he grinned. 

Anna giggled, grabbed his shoulders, spun Benedict toward the door and hip checked him. 

“Layt-uhs!!” He chuckled as he looked over his shoulder on his way out the door.

Anna waved him goodbye and closed the door behind him. She fetched up her keys, and prepared to make her exit. Grinning from ear to ear as she went.  
When she'd gotten outside, Benedict’s studio car was idling at the kerb.  
He turned in his seat to watch as Anna set off on her run. The sight of her beautiful gazelle like strides and her ponytail bobbing in time to her foot strikes made his morning.

The moment she faded from view, he leaned forward to tap his driver on the shoulder.

“Ready to go, then?” the driver queried.  
“Yes, please…” he nodded, and smiled.  
“Very good. Away we go.” 

Benedict buckled his seatbelt, put in his earbuds, and hunkered down for his morning ride to the studio. 

He knew what the evening had in store, and his excitement was nearly palpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes later. (After Kimmel) 
> 
> Thanks again to my rowdier Gal Pals for coaxing me back into writing RPF.


	4. The Very Model of A Modern Major Feminist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds are sharing some quiet time, when a t-shirt inspires an interesting and intense conversation about the meaning of modern Feminism. 
> 
> Anna shares her extraordinarily personal theory about the subject, and finds she has a captive audience in Benedict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot that had been previously posted. For some reason, I'd decided to delete it first time 'round.  
> It's been updated a bit. And, thanks to the encouragement of Marianne Davila, a couple of my fave Tumblristas Xia, and AS (Sherlolly fan extraordinaire) -  
> I've decided to add it to the BenAnna narrative. 
> 
> Not walking it back this time. 
> 
> Frank and explicit language. ✨NSFW✨

On a quiet March afternoon, Anna and Benedict shared a few moments of alone time. Anna was hunkered down over her tablet checking her message board, when Benedict entered his home office, wearing his glasses, jeans, and a comfy t-shirt. He trudged across the room, planted himself on the sofa, then tucked a leg beneath him and pulled out his work phone.  


  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20March/628DD87A-DA20-4A06-BE69-0425574F5389_zpsgybwa3uz.jpg.html)

  
Ordinarily, this wouldn't arouse any curiosity but, since today was International Women's Day - Benedict's shirt gave Anna a bit of a giggle.

“Nice shirt,” Anna cooed.  
“Thanks, Luv…”

“So, you're declaring your solidarity with the plight of womankind? Nice!” Anna chuckled, raised a fist in the air and shouted "AMANDLA!!" with a soupçon of snark. 

“That seems incredibly over the top. And a bit cynical, Anna.” He furrowed his brow, and looked at her a little crestfallen. 

“I'm sure you believe in all of the standard set pieces of Modern Feminism. But, to paraphrase a song : 'You're just a guy, and you don't understand'.”

When Anna saw the puzzled look on his face, she shut down her tablet, and crossed the room to speak to him face to face. She snuggled up to him on the sofa and nuzzled and kissed his earlobe. He leaned away slightly, huffed, and pulled a face. 

“Hey... Can we talk about this, please?” Anna stroked the nape of Benedict's neck and sweetly kissed his temple. 

“Sure,” his curt reply.

“First, I'm not walking back the content or tone of what I said. But I'd like to explain where I stand on the issue,” Anna explained.

Benedict folded his arms in front of him, and crossed his legs away from her as he settled in to hear her out. “You have the floor…” He shook his head and shrugged.

Anna took a deep breath, dropped her chin and attempted to inject a bit of levity into the conversation by imitating Benedict - “Shall we begin?”

He quirked a smile and nodded. His posture relaxed just enough to give Anna the opening she needed to launch into her explanation.

“Ben, I’ve come to think of Feminism as purely First World construct. Kind of the everything that's nothing. I mean, lookit… I am a female human, and my journey on this mortal coil has been fraught with paradoxes. I defy you find a modern woman who hasn't encountered a daily reminder of gender inequality on some level.”

“Understood. But that doesn't explain your reaction to my shirt, Anna.”

“Well, distilling the true struggle of women everywhere by showing your support in an ad campaign with a Meme-able catch phrase makes you a hero to The Collective, but does fuck all for anyone struggling to make ends meet in East Jaywick, Detroit, or Mumbai.”

 

Benedict stared at Anna somewhat bemused, but continued to listen.

“I know you mean well, Ben. And, I'm not saying that you're part of the problem…”

_Dammit, woman! I don't know whether to lean in and kiss you to stop your talking, or sit and sulk while I listen. _He reasoned to himself. “What _are _you saying, Anna?” Benedict wondered aloud____

“Let's do a complete 180. I think feminism is even more practical than you ever realised, Ben.” Anna employed a smooth, earthy mezzo that enticed Benedict to turn toward her and lean in.

“When you use that voice, I never know what to expect. It's soothing. But so damned sexy. It's almost as if you're in full on Earth Mother mode,” he raised and lowered his eyebrows impishly.

“That reaction perfectly illustrates my point, Babe. You see, I've learned what my currency is, and take great pleasure in flipping the script. I’ve come to develop a well defined sense of my own personal power in certain situations so, decided to rethink real the meaning of feminism in my life,” Anna proffered.

“Please, enlighten me…” he replied, in a resonance that matched the smokiness of Anna's voice.

“For instance, I thoroughly believe that one of the singular most awesome acts of practical radical feminism is giving great head,” she purred.

“WOT?!” The stunned look on Benedict's face encouraged Anna to continue laying out her unconventional - if not lusty- theorem.

“Glad to see I've got your undivided attention. No matter how far women have come, there are some very old ideas of femininity kicking around. Be sexy, but not too sexy. Look like you want it, but don't be a tease. Be good in bed so you can please your man, but God forbid you enjoy hot nasty sex. The age old trope 'Be a lady in the street and, a harlot in the sheets' has staying power for a reason.”

"Well, one might suppose that a behaviorist would have a more complex take on the subject than the average person." He was fully engaged in the conversation, and found Anna's theory fascinating.

“The axial tilt of popular culture is largely based on the notion that sexy women are dangerous. So, I've decided to co-opt that way of thinking, and spin it on itself for my own use.”

A flash of insight lit Benedict's face “Ahhh! Suddenly, your crazy experiments with fragrance combos make sense.”  
“You remember sticky toffee and bourbon, dontcha?” she smiled.

"Oh! God yes, how could I ever forget?" he grinned.

 

“I've made my bones on the psychology of smell, but I’m pretty sure that I earned my membership card in "The Grrrlfriend Club” with this one - I think women who give head should love it, or not do the damned thing. Wouldn't you agree, Ben?"

“Erm... Yeah, in theory. I'd agree with that. Certainly one should never do anything that intimate by force or without deriving pleasure.” 

“My reasoning is even more complex than that. Sharing myself with you, making love with you - is a personal choice. I'm allowing you into my heart space, and into my body. Both are sacred to me. So, when I choose to part your knees, grab your thighs and take you into my mouth, I see it as a powerful display of trust and vulnerability. Think about it…”

“I am, actually…” he lolled his head back, and closed his eyes as Anna continued. 

“Man is seldom as vulnerable as when they place their dangly bits in someone's mouth. Usually that effect is blunted that by having their partner on their knees in a submissive posture looking coquettishly through their lashes, begging for permission. I'm too damned feisty for that…”

“Yes, you are” he agreed, eyes still closed. He followed and actively participated in the conversation, but had also allowed himself to simply enjoy the seductive timbre of Anna's voice.

“Ben, when you're in my mouth, your brain is only focused on the warm sensation of my lips and tongue licking, swirling, and teasing ‘til you nearly explode. Honestly? The absolutely filthy things you say between mewling and groaning turn me on. The sheer torment on your face while having your knob end in my mouth while I work your foreskin back and forth as our fluids co-mingle is extraordinarily raunchy. And, delights me to no end.”  
“Pulling away to admire you in my hand before unhinging my jaw to take you slowly back into my mouth inch by inch while your toes curl and you fist the duvet is wickedly sexy. Watching someone come utterly undone, knowing that the you've coaxed out those sighs and moans? - Pure indulgence. Choosing to give pleasure that intense, and needing nothing in return is tremendously powerful. Frankly, the ability to torture you by making you come as many times as I damn well please before you spill a single drop is just a side benefit.”

 

“I freely admit that I hadn't put much store in the notion of Tantric Sex; but after playing with it, you’ve managed to convince me. I actually look forward to it, and have come to enjoy it.”  
“Or, not come - as the case might be.” Anna winked.  
“Knowing that I can match your intensity by calming myself and using my breath to be still was something new for me. The first time we tried it, I fucking laughed out loud! I’d never felt that calm, but still fully aroused.”

 

Anna carded her fingers through her hair, and smiled to herself. She stretched out, placed her head directly in Benedict's lap and looked up at him mischievously. He looked down at her affectionately, but with a bit of introspection. Even though he was half lidded, with lips slightly parted, he had taken in every word and gave them due consideration.

 

“In all seriousness, Ben... Living wages, affordable housing, accessible health care, the right to an education, physical safety in our own bodies, and many other issues are Human Rights. To me, Feminism seems almost redundant by comparison. Self determination is what all humans strive for. Yes?”

Anna shared her opinion very thoughtfully, and Benedict nodded silently in agreement.

“I agree wholeheartedly with that, Anna. Well said, indeed. You’ve definitely given me something to think about, going forward” he acknowledged. “You certainly have an interesting way putting things…” A slight smile lights his face, with a twinkle in his eyes to match.

She responded with her best Forrest Gump imitation: “People always say I have a way of explaining thangs so that folks can understand them.”

“About that other thing, though…The bit about, erm… you know...” he chuckled, and smiled awkwardly. “Did you mean that?”  
“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” she affirmed. “Every. Last. Syllable.”

Anna rucked up his shirt and walked her fingers up his torso. She traced a heart on his chest and tapped his navel. She sighed contentedly and they shared a confident, naughty grin. 

Benedict leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“So, we good?”  
“I’d say so.”  
“Mmm… Just you wait. The fourteenth is days away, Ben. And I’ve got a head full of ideas.”  
“What happens on the fourteenth?” he knit his brow, and quirked his chin. 

Anna pulled herself upright, climbed onto Benedict's lap, tucked her feet under his thighs and rocked her hips. He clamped his hands onto her waist and pressed his fingertips into the small of her back, pursed his lips, narrowed his eyes, and drew a sharp breath.  
Anna leaned forward and cradled Benedict's head in her hands, weaving her fingers through his hair down to the scalp.  
She ghosted the pads of her thumbs over his cheekbones and smiled. She pecked the corners of his mouth moments before capturing his lips with hers, and drawing him into a kiss that was erotic as it was tender. 

When she was sure he was lightheaded, she pulled back and nuzzled Benedict's nose. 

“How quickly they forget,” 

“I, erm…” he shook his head and muttered. 

“Steak and Blow Job day, Babe. For Breast Cancer awareness, remember?”

“I’ve been so bloody busy with filming and Letters that I’d completely forgotten. Charitable aspirations aside, do we really need a special day for either of those things, Anna?” 

“Hell no. I just want to have a little fun with you. Besides, it's for a good cause. Looking forward to getting kitted out for the event,” Anna tossed her hair, licked her lips and smiled. 

“Wha… What’ll you be wearin’, Luv?”  
“The tiniest pair of lace knickers I own, an apron, messy bun, and a smile.”  
“The Ice Cream stilettos?”  
“If you’d like.” 

“God, yes!! I’m willing to be your appetizer, if you’ll be my dessert.”  
“We have a deal, Mr Cumberbatch.” 

A slight twitch beneath her caught Anna's attention.

“I felt that,” Anna reached between them to stroke the fly of Benedict's jeans and loosen the button.  
“Grower, not show-er…” Benedict quirked a randy brow.

“Hello Luigi. Nice to meet you.” Anna unzipped his jeans, shoved her hand inside, and began unapologetically groping him over his underpants. “Mmmm,” she hummed. 

“Want a preview of coming attractions, Ben?”  
“Right now?! Yes, please!!”

“No,” Anna clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Cool yer jets, big guy. We're gonna do this with at least a modicum of fanfare.” 

Anna stood up, held out her hand, and beckoned Benedict by wriggling her fingers. He lifted himself from the sofa, and took her hand in his. She laced their fingers together as she led them toward the bedroom. 

“Come with me” she murmured in a nearly wicked mezzo. 

“Oh, I certainly hope to...” His eyes widened in boyish delight as he was led away to indulge himself in some much anticipated play time. 

“You will, my love. But not until you take that fucking shirt off.” 

 

Benedict peeled off his shirt with his free hand, and tossed it over his shoulder as he happily followed his saucy spouse to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> International Women's Day 2016  
> http://www.internationalwomensday.com/
> 
> Amandla (power) - Wikipedia  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amandla_(power)
> 
>  
> 
> Janet Jackson - Control  
> http://youtu.be/LH8xbDGv7oY
> 
> Beyoncé - If I Were A Boy  
> http://youtu.be/AWpsOqh8q0M
> 
> Official Steak and BJ Day 2016  
> http://www.officialsteakandblowjobday.com/
> 
>  [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/4B3D5AE3-9FA6-4759-A604-0AA8ADE3F652_zps16bfwzon.jpg.html)  
> http://www.shoebakery.com/#!online-store/c21dw/!/Ice-Cream-Collection/c/9172166/offset=0&sort=normal


	5. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anna, what's on your mind, Luv?”  
> “I’m sorry. It's late, and you need your sleep. I’ll try to get some rest...”  
> “You're thinking too much. I have just the thing for that,” he grinned devilishly.
> 
> Benedict disappeared beneath the covers. He began his bid to cheer Anna by rucking up her night shirt and tickling her until she begged him to stop.
> 
> Benedict loved making her laugh - especially in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨NSFW✨
> 
> Thanks again to Marianne Davila, and my fave Sherlolly Shipper for encouraging my muse.

Anna and Benedict were fast asleep, peacefully entwined, when an alert tone from her mobile stirred Anna into consciousness at five minutes after midnight. 

She fetched her iDevice from under her pillow and smiled at the reminder. The faint glow from the screen awakened Benedict, who snuggled closer to have a peek for himself. He kissed the shell of her ear, and politely reached around her to turn off her phone. She turned toward him, nuzzled his nose and offered an apology. 

“Didn't mean to wake you... sorry sweetie,” Anna whispered. 

Benedict closed the distance between them, and pulled Anna into a hug. She draped her leg over his hip and giggled. 

“What's that about?” he wondered aloud.  
Anna covered her face as she continued her girlish snickering “Umm, well… Today is the fourteenth.”  
“The day before the Ides of March, hmm?”  
“Yep. Well then, uh… Goodnight.” Anna pecked Benedict on his forehead and began to turn herself away from him.  
“Oh no you don't...” He grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. “I know bloody well what day it is. Saw the steaks wrapped in butcher paper. Bloody hell, woman. I’ve never seen such a thing. What are they even called?”  
“Tomahawk steaks.”  
“They look like something from The Flintstones. Are you quite sure they weren't carved from the mid section or hind of some great beast like a Brontosaurus or wildebeest or summat?”  
“They're bison, you cheeky bugger!” Anna murmured.  
“I know you are, but what am I?” Benedict chortled. Using his lower register to maximum effect as he tickled Anna until she almost begged him to stop. 

Benedict began nibbling an earlobe while gently coaxing Anna onto her back. Then, he hovered above her for a moment before he dipped his head for a kiss. When he broke the kiss, Anna reached up to trace his lips and hummed. “Mmmm…”  
He smiled, and kissed her fingertips. 

“So, Anna… _Do ya feel lucky?_ ” he winked. “Well… _Do ya?_ ”

Anna screwed her eyes shut and laughed. Benedict loved making her laugh, especially in bed. He lowered himself onto bent elbows to be closer as the laughter rippled through Anna, because he wanted to feel the tremors behind her navel in the exact moment she felt them.

“Omigawd! Did you just do Clint Eastwood?!” she squealed.  
“Helluva thing.”  
“That is so fucking hot, Ben.”  
“Sofa King?” he grinned.  
“So. Fucking. Hot.”  
“Ya know, Anna… Someone once said that marriages were made in heaven. But then, so are thunder and lightning.” His steely eyed deadpan a spot on imitation of Clint Eastwood. 

“That's so yummy. I love when you do voices, Baby.” 

Benedict dropped his lip to speak, but Anna stopped him by planting a blistering kiss on his luscious mouth. He smiled playfully into the kiss, then suddenly disappeared beneath the covers. 

“Ben?”

Anna lifted the top sheet and duvet to find Benedict staring back at her with a mischievous grin. He licked his lips as he parted her knees, leaving a trail of soft kisses up her torso until they were face to face. Benedict nuzzled Anna’s nose, then sweetly pressed his lips to her forehead for a kiss. She circled her arms around him and rocked gently him, in almost a self soothing gesture.  
He could sense Anna’s tension, and burrowed into her. She cradled the nape of Benedict's neck and sighed as he held her. He kissed the shell of her ear, and whispered in a rumbly baritone.

“Anna, what's on your mind, Luv?”  
“Lots. I'm worried about tonight.”  
“Why?”  
“Because “Letters” is important to you, and I don't wanna screw it up. And your parents are gonna be there. What if I get stage fright?”  
“You're right, that's quite a lot.”  
“I’m sorry. It's late, and you need your sleep. I’ll try to get some rest, and not worry you with my hodgepodge of late night mishegas.”  
“Did you just use hodgepodge and mishegas in the same sentence?” he chortled. “My God, woman… How your brain works!”  
“Hey! Smile when you say that…” she swatted him on the shoulder.  
“How could I not? Doctor Eber… I mean…” Benedict lowered his chin and cleared his throat. “Doctor Cumberbatch.”  
“Oh My God… Say that again, Babe.” Anna cooed.  
“Doctor Cumberbatch, you have nothing to worry about. You’ll have the full text of your readings in front of you, and if you get nervous, look for Mum. She'll smile and give you a nod to help keep you on track,” he kissed her earlobe punctuated by a tiny nip. “Don't worry Luv, you'll be fine.”

“Yeah?”  
“Abso-fuckin’-lutely.” He chided, using one of her favorite words. “Still nervous, hmm?”  
“A bit, yeah…”  
“You're thinking too much, Anna. I have just the thing for that.” 

Benedict scampered wordlessly down the bed and ducked back under the covers. He began his bid to cheer up his worried spouse by rucking up Anna's night shirt to kiss her navel. He swirled around it lightly with the tip of his tongue, then nipped at it playfully.  
Anna exhaled, and her toes curled as Benedict moved over to her hipbone. He peeled down the waistband of her panties just enough to expose her butterfly tattoo. He grazed it with his lips and began tracing it very reverently.  
Anna’s muscles went slack and though she was almost boneless, her deep moaning was all the encouragement he needed to continue. Benedict had no intention of stopping until they both were nearly breathless. 

Benedict flattened his tongue, and laved the crease at the top of Anna's thigh with soft cat-like strokes. One thigh, then the other. He paused occasionally as he went. Lingering impishly as he took in her warmth and the ambrosial taste of her skin.  
Anna had made a secret habit of dabbing her pulse points with an edible scent after bathing. And right now that secret scent was driving Benedict to utter distraction.  
He growled, chuffed like a jungle cat, and continued his ministrations; fastening his hands around the tops of Anna’s thighs as he moved to her core.  
She lifted her hips off the bed to coax him into taking off her knickers. But Benedict refused, taking great delight at the thought of pleasuring her through the crotch of her knickers. He took his time with her, teasing and nipping at the fabric with his teeth. 

“Ben, Cómeme el coño,” Anna purred.  
“Mmmph…?” he hummed. 

“Cómeme…” she growled, teeth clenched.  
“WOT!” he quirked his chin.

 

Anna weaved her fingers through Benedict's curls, slid them down to his scalp, and gave a firm tug. He reached up to grab Anna's hand, threaded their fingers together and encouraged her to pull a little harder. When she did, he thrashed his head from side to side and moaned.

He persisted in his carnal shenanigans with great delight. He knew every one of Anna's most sensitive spots, and enjoyed discovering new ways to tease and pleasure her.  
When Benedict pressed his nose against the dampness of her crotch, he found the firm sensitive nubbin he’d been searching for beneath its fabric covering. He mashed it with his tongue, suckled it, and flicked it back and forth until she screamed unintelligible curses.  
He looked up at Anna, who was so completely blissed out that she’d lolled her head back and her body had sunk into the mattress. 

“Oh Dios, no te detengas.”

When Anna’s thighs began to quiver, Benedict chuckled to himself and took one last nibble before he crawled back up the bed on all fours like a big cat intent on finishing off its prey.  
Once Anna was beneath him, he lowered his hips and began rocking himself against her. She pulled up her knees, crossed her ankles on the small of his back, and countered his rhythm with one of her own. Though they seemed almost lost in the moment as they enjoyed the heat and friction of their hips grinding and rolling into each other, Anna looked up at Benedict and smiled.  
His expressions were intense as they were sublime, but also beautifully endearing - closed eyes, furrowed brow, and pursed lips.  
She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as they each found their climax. First Benedict, Anna following shortly after. 

Benedict collapsed atop his beloved, totally spent. Anna’s fingers drifted tenderly up and down his spine underneath his sweat soaked t-shirt and laughed out loud. 

“Anna…?” Benedict mumbled into the side of Anna's neck.

She clamped her arms around him, and hummed. Then, dragged her fingers through the dampened curls at the nape of his neck and kissed the shell of his ear.

“Transudation,” she purred.  
“Sudor…?” he wondered aloud.  
“Diaphoresis,” she giggled, as she nuzzled his nose. 

Benedict listed to his side, then flopped onto his back. He covered his face with his hands, then raked his fingers through his hair. Laughing the all the while. 

“Bloody fuckin’ hell, woman… How do you do that?”  
“Do what?” she grinned.  
“I can barely… Barely breathe,” he gulped. “And here you're thinking of billions of words for sweat.”  
“I can say it in Spanish if you’d like.”  
“Oh God, no!” he continued to laugh. Benedict groped for Anna’s hand and brought it to his lips. He left a gentle peck on the back of her hand, and clasped it over his heart. She closed the distance between them, and draped herself across him. 

“That was nice, Baby. You’re such a cunning linguist,” Anna snickered.  
“Thanks,” he kissed her forehead. “Just wanted to start celebrating early.”  
“Wha…?” she stammered.  
“It's Pi Day, Luv. And I just wanted to give you a little treat. That’s all.”  
“Holy shit! Is that what you were doing with your tongue! Tracing all the numbers of Pi!”  
“No. Only got to seven decimal places. Thought you'd pass out after three.” 

Anna shook her head, crinkled her nose, and giggled, “I love you, Benadryl Cabbagepatch.” 

“Love you too,” he sighed. “Swearing at me in Spanish when you come does my head right in, but I love it,” he yawned.  
“I think that's contagious,” Anna yawned her reply.  
“You might be right about that,” he murmured drowsily.

Anna rearranged herself and pulled the covers over them. Then leaned away to begin removing her dampened knickers. She’d wadded them up and prepared to discreetly deposit them on her bedside table when Benedict stopped her.

“Wait - what’re doing with those…?” he asked, as he politely removed the garment from her hand. He pressed his nose against the soft, slightly damp fabric and inhaled deeply; humming as he became lost in Anna’s fragrance once again. 

Anna took the opportunity to do a little exploring of her own. While Benedict was enjoying her underpinnings, she snuggled next to him, and lovingly strummed him like a finely tuned instrument. Her fingers drifted lazily from his thigh to collarbone and back several times, when something occurred to her:

“Ben? You're dry,” she pouted.  
“Mmmph?” He tucked her knickers under his pillow and turned toward her.  
“Dry as a…”  
“A bone,” he rumbled. He grabbed her hand, fastened it over his bollocks, and gave a squeeze.

Anna giggled. 

“Didn't you…”  
“I did. And it was quite intense. But I wanted to save myself for later,” he winked.  
“Later, huh?”  
“God, yes. After breakfast, when you're back from your run, I'm going to pin you to the nearest flat surface, and peel you out of your running gear ever so slowly...” Benedict rumbled.  
“Sounds promising so far, tell me more.”  
“Then we’re gonna snog like teenagers, take a nice hot shower, and exchange other favors.”  
“Other _favors ___?” she quirked a brow and smiled.  
“Well, I haven't finished with those decimal places, and then there's the matter of the accompaniment to my steak, yes?”  
“So that's why we had pineapple, ginger, celery juice after dinner?” Anna asked, as she coyly worried her lower lip.  
“Yep!” Benedict nodded, with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.  
“Sounds like I'm gonna need a good night's sleep.” 

Benedict curled himself around Anna and laid his head over her heart. She cradled his head and held him close as they drifted off. 

“I’ll hold you ‘til you fall asleep, if you’d like.” Benedict simpered as he yawned again.  
“I know you will. Nighty-night sweetie…” Anna sighed, as she kissed the top of Benedict’s head.  
“G'night, my darling girl.” 

Anna lulled Benedict to sleep by rubbing between his shoulders and humming a soft low lullaby as he drifted off. By the time she’d begun to nod off herself, Benedict was fast asleep. 

 

The pair slumbered through the night, peacefully twining themselves as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 14th is: "Pi Day" and "Steak & BJ day." (I kid you not, they're 'a thing')  
> "Letters" refers to Letters Live. 
> 
> Big up to Marianne for helping with the Spanish };~D
> 
>    
> Dear Autocorrect, I'm tired of your shirt...  
> More Notes Later...?


	6. Lover's Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna & Benedict are on a well needed holiday at a beautiful, secluded Hawaiian villa - cuddling and stargazing in the small hours of the morning. 
> 
> "I love this place, Ben... Look at the view!"  
> Anna swept an arm overhead as if presenting Benedict with his very own blanket of stars.  
> "Don't think I've ever seen you quite this happy. Can't quite put my finger on it but, there's something else... Isn't there?"
> 
> "I don't know. But I’d rather think you've put your finger on it quite a lot," Anna grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20September/095BD097-B156-4E6F-B93E-71500F0D8C45_zpsrkueaktf.jpeg.html)   
>    
> 

Anna is puttering around in the kitchen of a spacious Hawaiian vacation villa. She has much more energy than anyone should have at O'Dark Hunnerd, but her sleep/wake cycle is still set for another time zone. 

Her flitting about has awakened Benedict, who decides to have a look at what his inamorata is on about. 

Anna looks up when she hears the unmistakable sound of Benedict padding across the space. He's actually quite fetching for this time of morning - scruffy face, tousled bed-head curls, clad only in a loosely slung pareo. 

He yawns and scratches his nethers as he nears the kitchen. 

"Good Morning, sleepyhead!" Anna coos.  
"It's half three, why on earth are you awake?" Benedict quizzes.  
"It's not this early in DC. And, it's even later in the UK; so technically speaking, you've slept in."  
"I'd nearly forgotten,” Benedict mumbles as he crinkles his nose, and cants his head slightly. 

"Seems you've adjusted to west coast time rather well, though - slacker boy."  
"No, it's not the time difference, that's doin’ my head in per se…”

Anna crossed her arms in front of her, and quirks a brow at Benedict.

“Explain!! Explain!!” Anna commanded, in a pitch perfect Dalek imitation.  
“I'd forgotten to never engage a Mensan when feeling a tad dozy. Your brain tends to exist on plane slightly oblique to the rest of us."  
"Not always, Ben."

Anna smiles as she rounds the breakfast bar to close the distance between them. She wraps herself around Benedict and nuzzles his jaw with the tip of her nose.

"Since you're awake, you might as well have a little something. I made juice for us. Also, please take your morning vitamins and answer your mail. Your tablet has been going bonkers for at least the last hour or so."

Benedict squints as he grinds the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands. He notices his tablet and glasses lying next to a saucer filled with his morning vitamins and a glass half filled with a rather dodgy looking concoction.  
He lifts the potion and takes a deep sniff. Though it smells delightful, it looks like swamp water. To complicate matters, it's bubbling and separating as he looks at it.  
  
"What the actual fuck is in this glass, Anna?”  
"Fresh juice."

Anna reaches into the fridge to remove a green long neck bottle. Then into the freezer to fetch two silicon orbs.

Benedict sets down the glass, slides it away from him and shakes his head. 

"Don't make faces. It's live fresh juice, made with pineapple, honeycrisp apples, carrot, kale, celery, a little basil a few chunks of melon." 

Anna pulls both glasses toward her, opens the longneck and distributes it evenly between them. She stirs with a polycarbonate straw and opens the silicone orbs to reveal two spherical hunks of ice. She plops the ice into the glasses and takes hers from the counter. She sips gleefully before setting the drink down and pulling herself up onto the counter to make herself comfortable, gracefully folding her legs into lotus. 

Benedict stirs his glass, then shrugs, and decides to give the mixture a try. "Brilliant! Mmmph, this is quite good! Looks like hell, but it's actually quite delicious. What was the fizzy part from the bottle?"  
"Ginger brew. And the ice is frozen green tea. Cheers!"  
"Cheers!" He taps the bottom of her glass with his and has a large gulp of the mixture.  
"What a curious combination. What ever made you think of it?"  
"It's green, energizing, and cleansing. You'll need your strength. Trust me..."  
"What'd you have in mind?" he asks, eyes sparkling.  
"You have a few things to take care of first..." She motions toward his tablet. “Then, I thought maybe we could spend the better part of the day shaggin' ourselves senseless. We're relatively secluded here, and we have a very private lanai."  
"That's good to know."  
"Rather hope so. I've been traipsing around for the last three days in various states of undress."  
"Too bad I missed that. I was wondering what you were up to, here all by your lonesome." Benedict sighs.

Anna sets down her glass and turns toward Benedict. "Babe, you were craving snowboarding. And I just wasn't feelin’ it, so I decided to leave Colorado and tee things up here. Besides, you really didn't wanna be around me for those three days. No worries, though - you got snow, and I got a little me time."  
"But..."  
"I know," she coos, in a Jamaican accent. "You missed I..."  
"I did. What did you do to, erm... Amuse yourself?" Benedict waggles his left brow at Anna.  
"You got the pictures I sent, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Still want the laundry list?" Anna confirms.  
"Please."  
"Between pounding down Midol, and hating everyone and everything - I went shopping at the farmer’s market, walked on the beach, catnapped, graded papers, meditated, showered outdoors, and video chatted with you."  
"Okay. But did you, umm…" Benedict clenches his teeth, and makes a buzzing noise. "You know, the egg thingy. Did you use it at all?"  
"No. Figured it would be better if I waited until you got here and pounced on you like a kitten with a catnip toy. Didn't think you'd mind terribly much." Anna leans forward to nibble Benedict's earlobe. "Did you watch the video from the link I sent you?" 

Benedict quirks his chin and smiles broadly at Anna. He crinkles his nose and giggles devilishly in his lower register. 

"Maybe we should give a few of those pointers a try. Ya think?"  
"Do you think we need them?"  
"Not need, just thought you'd like to add a few new things to your toolbox. Though I'm very happy with the bits and bobs already in there."  
"If I went strictly by the sounds you make, I'd say we're doing okay. But a little experimentation never hurts, does it?"  
"Not in this case. I'm curious about the thing where you press down instead of up. Seems counterintuitive, but makes sense anatomically. Besides, I think you enjoy making me scream."  
"True enough. But, I really love making you squirt. The squeals and moans are just a bonus."  
Anna covers her face, and blushes as she giggles self consciously.  
"Mmmph, those sounds... 'Ohhh Ben, ohhh... ah-ah-AHHH! Oh, babe yeah! Fuh-fuh fuuuuck!’" Benedict imitates Anna's high pitched, passionate, moans. "For the love of fuck, it's those little giggles that make me harder than Gravitational Entropy."  
"Ooo! Say that again!"

Benedict narrows his eyes, cups Anna’s head in his hands and repeats his words in a voice so seductive that Anna's toes curl: "Gravitational En-truh-pee."  
She throws her head back and wiggles her shoulders as she laughs. "I do love it when you get all science-y! Rawwwrr!..."  
"Science-y, Anna?" he purrs.  
"Yeah baby! Yeah!”  
"Oh be-have!"  
"Nope!" Anna throws her arms around Benedict's neck and nuzzles his nose. "Fair is fair, what'd you do while I was here?"  
"Went on a few runs, did a faceplant or two, got cold, drank coffee, and missed you terribly." he sighs.  
"What'd you do at night?"  
"Made love to my pillow, but it didn't seem right" he grins.  
"Bed too big without me?"  
"The pillows smelled of sticky toffee pudding after you’d gone. Drove me to complete distraction..."  
"Isn't that what your wank bank is for?"  
"I s'pose. But I was too damn tired. Couldn't even be arsed to use the Fleshlight. It's just not the same.” Benedict closed his eyes and shook his head slightly before lifting his nose to inhale the kitchen aromas wafting through the air. "By the way, what smells so good? Have you been cooking?"

Anna slides from the countertop and leads Benedict by the hand back to the refrigerator. She opens a door and shows him what she's been up to.

"I’ve been busy. I don't plan on being properly dressed for at least a day and a half. So, I made some meals for us to heat up when hunger pangs set in."  
"What're having?"  
"Umm...Ahi Poke. Opakapaka papiottes, and mushroom ragout with polenta squares."  
"You made all that in the last couple of hours?"  
"Yep. And now, we get to work up our appetite." 

Benedict pulls Anna into a hug, cups her face in his hands and ghosts the pads of his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks as he draws her into a very passionate kiss. She returns the kiss with equal zeal and doesn't stop until she's lightheaded. 

"Damn, son! You're really good at this.That literally made me swoon!" She smiles. "Come with me. There's an outdoor bed on the lanai calling my name."  
"Wait!... I hear it too!" He chuckles as he's led by the hand through sliding glass doors, around a corner to a covered patio.  


[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/5423DD24-5E9A-4E3E-BBD6-B6AF91ADC46F_zpsknoox17d.jpeg.html)

"Look at the view!" Anna laughed, as she sweeps an arm over her head. She looks up and snuggles into Benedict as she shows off the blanket of stars overhead as if she owned them.  
"Now I understand why astronomers love this place. There's almost no light pollution."  
"This was a brilliant choice, my clever, darling girl. Don't think I've ever seen you quite this happy before. Well, maybe, but... There's something else, but I can't quite put my finger on it."  
"Well, I wouldn't say that... I’d rather think you've put your finger on it quite a lot, actually." Anna grinned.

Anna and Benedict stretch out on a canopied four post bed to continue their stargazing. She covers them with a light quilt, and snuggles into him. She turns herself, looks up at the sky ands hums contentedly.

"This might be my happy place, Ben."  
"Andromeda..." He purrs, as he wraps an arm around her waist and strokes her hair  
"No, Milky Way..." she giggles.  
"You gonna ‘BOOP’ me?"  
"No. But if you say my name again, I'll make it worth your while."  
"No need to bribe me, _Andromeda_ But I think I'll let you, just the once."  
"Oh God, what that does to me! Your voice is so fuckin' yummmy. You should narrate audio books or do voice overs" Anna pulls the quilt over her nose and laughs.  
"Hmmm... You may be onto something there, Luv" he chortles. "I'll definitely have my agent look into it."

He kisses the shell of her ear and smiles.

"Ben..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I have a confession to make."  
"What might that be?"  
"I've been fangirling again."  
"Oh, Anna."He huffed. "Fucks sake, Luv. I really wish you wouldn't..."  
"Couldn’t help myself. I was bored. And I missed you."  
“What manner of tomfoolery and CumberFiction did you unearth on the interwebs this time?”

Benedict covered his face with his hands and shook his head as he awaited Anna’s reply.

“I took a quiz.”  
“Jeezus, Anna. Whatever for?”  
“You should be happy to know that according to my results, I know every inch of your body.”  
“Well, that's certainly a given. Did you really need an Internet quiz thingy to tell you that?”  
“No, but it was fun,” she grinned. “I almost got your hands wrong, though.”  
“Really?”  
“Sorry, babe…” Anna pouted.  
“That is an insult not to be borne!”  
“Ruh-roh, Raggy.”  
“Ruh-roh is right. C’mere you…” 

Benedict pulls her close, rucks up her shirt and tickles her. Anna responds with peals of girlish laughter. She screws her eyes shut and throws her head back, laughing all the while. Benedict rolls Anna onto her back, and presses his body against hers. He raises himself onto his elbows and looks down at her, eyes sparkling with mischief. She reaches up to trace his bottom lip, then grazes her fingertips over his cheek.

"Stubble. How hot is that?!" She murmurs seductively.  
"You tell me..."  
"So. Fucking. HOT."  
"Sofa King?" He asks, playfully.

Anna squeals girlishly, and begins a new round of giggles. 

 "You are so bad!"  
"Ready to accept my punishment, Ma'am!"  
"Need a little time to choose a penalty befitting the crime." Anna yawns.  
"The lady yawns? Does that mean sleep is imminent?” he wonders aloud. “That is too fucking contagious." Benedict yawns sympathetically. "Is it really based on science or..." 

Benedict looks down to find Anna fast asleep beneath him. He smiles lightly, rolls up on his side and draws her into a hug. She responds by wrapping herself around him as she sinks further into sleep. As Anna burrows into Benedict, reaches between them, begins lightly stroking him and giggling.  
He covers her hand with his as he guides her ministrations. His breath becomes ragged and he begins to moan. Anna gradually awakens to realize that she's been giving Benedict a hand job in her sleep. She moves to pull her hand away, and apologizes.  
"Oh no! I'm sorry..." she rasps groggily.  
"No-no-no! Don't stop. God, please - I'm almost there..."

She blinks the sleep from her eyes while continuing her handiwork. He tightens his grip over her hand and increases the pressure of her stroking. She scoots closer and begins to roll his bollocks in her hand.  
"Like this?"  
"Yes, yesss! YES!" He groans lustfully.

He lolls his head back and begins to mutter in guttural curses. She takes in his facial expressions as she lengthens her strokes and increases their speed. Benedict’s hand falls away as he rolls his hips in time with her stroking. Anna begins to lick and kiss the nipple closest to her mouth, and his toes curl. When it's fully hardened on her tongue, she begins to nibble it lightly. Benedict’s body contorts and he screams out loud as he comes. Anna dabs at the wet spot on his pareo, and looks up with a bawdy smile.  
"How was that?" she teases, in a sultry mezzo.  
"You... You..." he pants.  
"I what?" Anna kisses his face as she awaits an answer. 

She drapes her leg over him and rocks her hips against him. He's still out of breath as he tries to speak.  
"Bloody fuckin' hell, Anna! That was... Oh, fuck! I can't... I..." he mumbles.  
"Can't speak?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Don't try. Just kiss me, Ben. Let's fall asleep. And when we wake up. I'ma grab that thang again!"  
Anna giggles, and threads her fingers through his hair. 

She peels back the quilt to let the cool early morning air caress them as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Anna is awakened by songbirds and wipes the sleep from her eyes as she looks up. Above them, the sky is morphing into a beautiful ombré patchwork of steel grey clouds against a field of cerulean, orange, and gold. She swings her feet around and stretches as she stands.

Anna ambles over to the edge of the lanai and looks out over the water. 

  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/E3A25961-C2FB-4ECC-AC26-394B6F1240FB_zps8jyswpoi.gif.html)

She stands quietly, admiring the vista. Closing her eyes for a moment, she lifts her head to the sun, takes a deep breath, and smiles. This is exactly what she left DC for. 

So taken with the scene before her, she doesn't pay attention to the footfalls behind her, but instinctively reaches out a hand. Benedict approaches Anna, takes her hand, and wraps his arms around her.  
He nuzzles the shell of her ear and purrs "Good Morning _Andromeda_ ". She leans into him and snuggles into his embrace. Benedict places his chin on her shoulder and sways them gently. 

"Mmm... Good morning yerself!" she purrs.  
Anna twirls around, placing her face to face with Benedict. She runs her hands up and down his torso, giving particular attention to the front of his pareo. 

"Eww! You're sticky!" she laughs.  
"Wonder how _that_ happened?" Benedict chortles.  
"Mmmph. It's the damnedest thing, innit?"  
"It was. But, once you woke up things got really interesting. Wo-man... You are an incredible tease."  
"I know you are, but what am I?" she giggles playfully.  
"You little minx!" He growls, spins her around and tickles her, eliciting melodic laughter that swirls through the air, and fades into the sounds of the pounding surf. 

"Hey! I've got an idea!" she continues to laugh.  
"C'mon, then... Let's hear it. "  
"Wait! STAHP! Stoppit!"  
"Ohhh... Alright..." He stops the tickling and groping, but pulls a face.  
"No! Not the chin quirk, head shake. You know that one kills me!" 

He smiles broadly.

"Check this out... Dude! There's an outdoor shower!" Anna grabs him by the hand and drags Benedict behind her toward the shower. He clomps along reluctantly, but seems impressed when he sees the shower for himself. There's no enclosure, just a showerhead over paved stone with a drain, surrounded by a retaining wall. And a scattering of carved Buddha statues.  
"Wow. Yeah. That's ummm... Really, erm..."  
"Outdoors?" Anna winks.  
"Yeah. That..." Benedict reaches tugs an earlobe. 

Anna begins to unbutton her shirt. Deliberately unfastening every button until she stands before Benedict with her shirt gaping open, exposing the globes of her bosoms and a swath of skin leading down to her knickers. He saunters toward Anna stopping inches before her, firmly in her personal space. In one motion, he narrows his eyes, cradles her head in his hands and begins to kiss her. She closes her eyes and moans into the kiss. He tenderly divests her of her shirt and begins peeling off her panties.  
"You won't be needing these, will you?" he teases.  
"Unh-uh." 

She leans into him and unties his pareo as he glides his fingers over her bum and deftly coaxes her knickers off. She lets them fall to her feet, steps out of them, and walks backward toward the shower with his arms around her. She retrieves a Soaprock from its bamboo tray, and starts the shower. The initial shock of ice cold water makes Anna yelp and Benedict chuckles at her reaction. Before the water turns warm, she pulls him close enough to get a few icy needles of water on his face. He bunches up his shoulders and torques his face into a grimace. Anna giggles at his facial histrionics as she moves closer and begins to gently lather him with soap. 

She starts with his neck and shoulders and travels down to his chest. Once she's created enough thick fluffy bubbles to suit her, she abandons the soap rock, and smoothes the lather along his arms and down his torso. Next, she soaps herself, then spins around behind Benedict and presses her torso into his back. She slides her hands down his thighs and begins fondling his nethers while covering him with creamy bubbles. 

"Ooo! Somebody's been manscaping." she purrs.  
"I trimmed the hedge a bit, yes."  
"Feels nice. I love fuzzy creatures." She smiles as she places a soft kiss on his shoulder.

He returns the favor. Lathering Anna slowly and very sensuously. Benedict pulls her hair away from her neck, and kisses the shell of her ear before whispering "I want you, Andromeda. Oh God!... You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now."  
"Hmmm. Okay. But what if I don't want to?"  
"No?" He spins her around and looks at her quizzically.  
"No. I don't want to make love, Ben." She grabs his bollocks and rolls them with her fingers.  
"Mixed m-messages? Bloody Hell, woman!"  
"Ohh... I want you. But I don't want heart eyes and tenderness."  
"What do you mean, then?" he groans.  
"I want you to FUCK ME. Hard. Like a jackhammer. I want you to put me on my back, crawl over me, grab the backs of my knees, and slide into me while I watch you looking down at your cock gliding in and out of me."

A low moan escapes his throat, he lolls his head back and laughs. Anna steps under the shower head and rinses herself, then pulls Benedict closer. While he rinses, she palms both of his arse cheeks, and kneads them rhythmically. After the last trace of foam swirls down the drain, he steps into her and places a searing kiss on her lips. She lifts her chin and hums into the kiss as they each luxuriate in the full wet lips of the other. Their mutual lust takes over and they begin snogging with complete abandon. Anna breaks the kiss, takes Benedict by the hand and leads him back to the bed.  
"I assume you're up for this, hmmm?"  
"For the love of..."  
"Shut up. Just kiss me, baby. And fuck me like you mean it."  
"You have a filthy mouth." He shakes his head, crinkles his nose and smiles broadly.  
"Aye, that I do..." she replies in a perfect brogue.  
"D'ya kiss people with that thing?"  
"Yep. Something like this..." Anna sucks on Benedict's lower lip until it plumps slightly, then parts both lips with her tongue. She traces his cupid's bow with barely the tip of her tongue adding a flick for extra naughtiness.  
"Be careful what you ask for, M'darlin. Because you might just get it!" he winks. 

Benedict lifts Anna up by her bum, and she wraps her legs around his waist. They kiss languidly as he carries her to their outdoor love nest.

"Somebody's been workin' their triceps and lats. _Very nice_." 

He lowers them onto the bed, as he continues to kiss Anna; but, pulls back and hovers over her with locked elbows. He drinks in every inch of her as she lies beneath him, when something catches his eye. His eyes sparkle, and a randy grin briefly plays across his face.

“Ben, that look… what is it?”  
“You have a tan line on bottom, but not on top.”  
“Clueing for looks, Sherlock?” Anna chuckled.  
“Impossible to miss, Luv. Chestnut all over, save one delectable little triangle.”  
“Tell me more,” she chortled.

Benedict leisurely traced the her bikini line, allowing his fingers to wander at will. He pursed his lips, and furrowed his brow. “And, I fur-vah deduce…”

He worried his bottom lip, and grinned impishly.

“I do recall telling you that I sat outside, and got some sun.”  
“Lazin’ about topless? There gonna be more of that, then?”  
“Outlook good.”  
“The wit and wisdom of the Magic 8 Ball strikes again.”

Anna reached up to touch Benedict’s collarbone. Her fingertips skim over his damp skin, barely making contact. She closed her eyes and hummed as her fingers drifted lazily, almost as if they had a mind of their own. Benedict drew a sharp breath and shuddered at her feather light touch. 

Benedict lowered himself to begin playfully nipping at Anna’s neck. She scrunched her nose and giggled, then whispered in a deep, smoky voice:

“Ben?”  
“Mmmph...?”  
“Think I'm feeling a bit peckish.”  
“You’ve laid in supplies, certainly I can fetch us up something. What would you like to have first?”  
“How about… A BenAnna sandwich?”  
“Let's get started on that straight away.”

Anna fastened herself to Benedict. She clamped her calves over his thighs, and circled her arms around him. He reached between them to line himself up with her core and slowly pushed his hips forward.  
Three days of unrequited lust are suddenly unleashed as the pair meld together and fall into a familiar rhythm. The temperate morning trade winds swirl around them, encouraging the duo's carnal shenanigans in all their glory.  
They giggle, tumble and play. Each taking joy in the warm sunshine, and the deliciously balmy tropical breeze on their skin.

Anna and Benedict’s passionate love sounds carry through the air, giving them the fuel they need to continue their lusty session. They become utterly lost in the sticky, wet sounds of skin against skin,hands groping, and mouths hungrily seeking the flesh of the other. 

In the midst of their vigorous love making, they stopped for a beat to take a breath; finding themselves listed on their sides in the middle of bed, limbs entwined.  
Both Anna and Benedict were absolutely breathless. Though they were completely exhausted, they managed enough energy to stare into each other's eyes with a nearly feral intensity. It seemed as if they were silently daring the other to make the next move. 

Benedict grazed Anna’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. She flattened her tongue, licked it, then sucked his entire digit into her mouth. She closed her eyes while joyously coiling her tongue around it. Benedict’s jaw went slack as he watched her fellating his thumb.

She continued teasing Benedict by nibbling his thumb. Then, held it between her teeth and flashed a smile at Benedict so wicked that he quite correctly deduced it to be a direct challenge. His eyes narrowed as he ogled her.

He grunted at her in sheer frustration, and maneuvered them somewhat aggressively, coaxing Anna until she wound up on top. 

She straddled him, looked down and grinned. 

“How do you want me? Dressage, or derby?”  
“Dressage, please.” Benedict simpered.  
“English or Western?”  
“Either! No, BOTH!” he bellered. “Anna! Fucks sake, Luv…” 

She sat up, straightened her back and steadied herself. Next, Anna tucked her feet under his thighs, and began bouncing with a slight undulation. 

His cock twitched at the sight of her. 

Benedict dug his fingertips into Anna’s bum. She tossed her hair over her shoulder threw her head back and moaned.  
Anna circled her hips slowly; using a figure eight motion that made Benedict’s toes curl.  
He pursed his lips and crinkled his nose as he watched her. Benedict raked his fingers through his hair and laced them together behind his head as he settled in to watch Anna riding him like a thoroughbred.

Before Anna could fully begin to enjoy herself, she noticed a cross breeze that hadn't been there moments before. But - the sun was still shining over the lanai. So, she allowed herself to continue reveling in the experience of making love to Benedict in the outdoors. It felt absolutely indecorous, and she loved it. 

Unfortunately, the elements would not cooperate. 

Just as Anna hit her stride, warm heavy rain droplets blew into the canopy from the ocean side of the patio. Benedict looked over his head at the darkening clouds as Anna sat astride him being drenched by rain. 

Benedict propped himself on his elbows and asked: “Perhaps we should take this party indoors, hmmm?” 

Anna shook her head. “We're fine. Besides, we’re already wet.” Anna looked down at Benedict with a smile so serene, it melted his heart. “Please, baby? You feel so damn good.” 

“Tempest be damned. The lady has spoken,” Benedict proudly grinned.

Benedict sat up and drew Anna closer. His embrace was protective, warm and welcoming. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they merged seamlessly into lotus position. They balanced themselves, then shared a deep cleansing breath.

Though a squall blew furiously around them, and they were pelted by driving rain as the storm passed, it didn't matter. The world around them simply faded away. Neither Anna nor Benedict seemed upset by any of the turbulence surrounding them. Nothing else mattered. 

As they continued, the urge and ferocity of their union gave way to more poignant emotions for both. Their mutual neediness was morphing into something beautiful. 

Benedict nuzzled the shell of Anna’s ear, laid his head on her shoulder and sighed longingly. Sensing his change in mood, Anna cradled Benedict's head and rocked him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and left a light kiss on the top of his head.

He raised his head to smile at her, and when she looked into Benedict's eyes, her chin quivered a bit as she smiled back.

“Anna…?” Benedict whispered as he swept a thumb over her cheek. “What's that look then, Luv?”  
“I fucking love you, Benedict.” 

“God, Anna… I love you too,” Benedict chuckled in a low rumble while tenderly rubbing a circle between Anna’s shoulders. “What am I to do with you, Anna Eberhardt?” 

Anna closed her eyes, and lowered her chin. Then reached for Benedict's hand, placed it over her heart, and clasped her hand over his. He mirrored the gesture, and kissed her. 

“Namaste, Anna.”

“Namaste, Ben.”

They silently pressed foreheads together. Both taking great delight in the simple yet complex act of sharing breath with the other while being completely aware that their island adventure would end all too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of the unpublished backstory of my OC/RP pair, and was written in February 2015. Just to set the scene - Anna has flown out of DC just ahead of an epic snowstorm.  
> It's quite, um... "Smuffy". (Is that even a word?) 
> 
> This is for an un-named "Cantankerous Gal Pal" who's been after me for months now. She asked: "Where's the story you were working on? The after the Oscars one?"  
> With a little encouragement - ("Just do the damned thing!")  
> She convinced me to re-rack and add this missing chapter to the new oneshot collection.  
> So, okay... here ya go, sweetie. This one's fer you. Love you with both of my hearts ❤️❤️
> 
> Anna's Quiz? It's a thing: How well do you know Benedict Cumberbatch's body?  
> http://www.hypable.com/quiz-how-well-do-you-know-benedict-cumberbatchs-body 
> 
> SoapRock? It's a thing:
> 
>   
>  [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20November/F511539E-2B5B-46EF-A70B-B411D5DB8A8F_zpspwmrybwz.jpg.html)   
>    
> 
> 
> And, because I'm actually a nerd IRL:  
> http://t.space.com/all/15590-andromeda-galaxy-m31#1  
> The Andromeda galaxy, our Milky Way's closest neighbor, is the most distant object in the sky that you can see with your unaided eye.
> 
> Dressage or Derby? Both have their merits:  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/812D0A66-225A-4DC8-BC13-B8E1E6853183_zps1iq6clrq.jpeg.html)  
> http://www.all-about-juicing.com/best-fruits-and-vegetables.html


	7. City to City pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Benedict rendezvous at Dulles airport in Washington, DC, and have three hours on their hands until their flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Anna's Gal Pals:  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/316A6DD3-648E-4AFE-A1BA-13249D14AB38_zpsni5b3vd9.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> This one shot was written last Fall, originally slated to appear in another fic as the introduction of Anna & Benedict. Details have been tweaked to be included here as BenAnna backstory.  
> Also - Thank you very much to the two real life women who have been turned into Anna's fictional Gal Pals. You guys rock, and I promise to do you proud.

Anna's office door opened slowly, and her teaching assistant Dagny poked her head in.  
"You ready for me, Anna?"

Dagny was one of Anna's favorite people. She was a petite bundle of energy that contained a nearly perfect admixture of enthusiasm and snarkiness. By Anna's reckoning, Dagny was the best assistant she's had since she started teaching. 

"Yeah. C'mon in. I'm so excited! I don't wanna forget anything."

"No probs, I've got your back. So, how long will you be out of the office?" Dagny asked as she began gathering Anna's luggage.

"Umm..." Anna looked down at her tablet, and pulled up her calendar app. "Looks like I'll be back on campus next Wednesday. But, just between you and me, we'll be back in DC by Monday morning."

"Okay. Taking a short break before coming back? That sounds like a good idea, Anna."

"I haven't seen him in person for a couple of months, and it's been weeks since he's let me see him on FaceTime.” Anna sighed. “And since he's stopped doing Stage Door, I can't go fangirling on the internet to look up anything current." 

"He's clever, your Ben.” Dagny laughed. “But, he knows how to stay in your good graces. That one perfect rose every Monday. Omigosh! How sweet is that?!"

"His Dad used to do that for his Mum. So, he decided to carry on the tradition. The clever twist is sending silk roses. Now, I can admire them anytime I'd like.” Anna leaned forward and quirked a brow. “Wonder how they manage to arrive just after my Monday staff meeting? 

“I dunno…” Dagny looked up and to the left, then smiled broadly. 

Before Anna could start preparing to leave, her phone rang. She leaned forward to check the Caller ID, and grinned. It was one of her Gal Pals, Lexi. She was filling in for Anna by mentoring her Little Sisters group while she took a short break.

“PandaBabe, wassup, girl?”

“Just calling to check in with you before you leave. I'm looking after your girls tomorrow. Anything I need to know in advance?”

“Aliyah might show up early. I think she needs to talk. AP Chem is really kicking her butt right now, and her Mother went off her meds again.”

“Wow. She sure has a lot to deal with. Sure glad she's being mentored, though. All Aliyah really needs is a little room to breathe so that she can blossom. She's gonna be running my lab one day, just you wait!" 

“She's stressed out on a good day, but baby girl is making it work. Can you look after her if she needs a break from being at home?”

“Special Agent Pandarvey is on the case. Don't worry, shuga. I got this. If Aliyah needs a bit of rest from all of the chaos going on at her house, we’ll camp out upstairs in your loft; and I will personally take her home in the morning to make sure it's all good. If things feel wonky, she's packing a bag for the weekend and coming with me.” 

Anna closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly. “Thanks Lexi. You're a big bucket of awesome.”

“Hmmph!... I'm not that awesome.” Lexi snickered. “‘Cuz you know I’m raiding your greenhouse, right? Arugula, broccoli rabe, and chard? Here I come!”

Anna laughed out loud. 

“Oh… You think I'm kidding, but I’m not. Wait until you get back, you’ll see.” Lexi snarked. “By the by? Enjoy the Hamptons. Have some apple cider for me. And please bring back some wine from North Fork. I am so not joking.” Lexi began chewing and sipping while she was on the line, barely pausing long enough to continue the conversation. 

“You can stop chewing in my ear anytime…” Anna teased.

“Mmm… Sorry, late breakfast.” Lexi swallowed before adding, “But, seriously? Relax. Enjoy your time off, and don't worry.” 

Dagny gave Anna's shoulder a gentle squeeze just as Lexi spoke “Stop worrying, take a breath and chill out!” 

“Okay.” Anna smiled. “See you next week?” 

“For movie night? Wouldn't miss it.” Lexi clicked her tongue. “Roku and relax is one of my favorite things to do. My squad goals next weekend include pyjama bottoms, popcorn and a full glass of wine on Friday, hopefully followed by breakfast in your kitchen on Saturday morning. And, oh - please bring back some apples, too…”

“Girl, BYE!!” Anna shook her head, and laughed.

 

After ending her call, Anna spun around in her chair then leapt to her feet. She and Dagny scurried around effortlessly, gathering and compiling as they went. The women had developed a comfortable shorthand that worked for them, making endless chatter unnecessary.

She trusted Dagny implicitly to take care of details and to get things done without need to cajole or hover. Most importantly, she understood Anna's need for a reliable confidant. Her relationship with Benedict was held very private, and they had successfully eluded the prying eyes of the press for more than a year. And, until they were both in agreement, hoped to keep things that way. 

 

Once the gathering and straightening was done, Dagny turned to Anna and asked a very pointed question: "Anna? Have you eaten today?" 

Anna chuckled at the question, but understood why it was asked. There had been the unmistakable sound of a stomach growling, and Dagny knew that it had not been her tummy. 

"I had a bowl of fruit salad, with a dollop of Greek yogurt and sprinkle granola earlier. Don't worry, it's just nerves. There's a beautiful lounge at the airport. Concourse B has lots of interesting noshes."

"Okay, just checking." Dagny winked.

 

Anna took one more glance around her office, then made for the door with Dagny close behind. When she crossed the threshold, she stopped, and hugged her assistant.

"On my way. See you in a couple of days."  
"Who are you kidding?” Dagny laughed. “You're gonna think of ten things you forgot, and call me before you leave the driveway. Now, get outta here. Your car is probably waiting for you."

"You know me too well!" Anna chuckled. "Guess I won't say ‘I'll miss you, because you're probably right. Ping you in a few minutes?"

"Truthfully? I'd worry if ya didn't." 

 

The women strolled towards the door of the outer office, where Anna turned to wave. When Anna reached the lobby of her building, she saw a Town Car idling at the curb, where a smartly dressed young man held up a sign with her name. She acknowledged him with a slight nod as he approached to help with her luggage. 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/C6BEEF29-E8CB-4C31-AC00-0CB083A6877D_zpsp14z3agg.jpeg.html)

"Good morning, Ma'am, my name is Kingston, and I'll be taking care of you today." 

 

He smiled politely as he opened the car door for Anna, held her hand and gently guided her into the back seat.

"Be careful, Doctor Eberhardt. Mind your head please, Ma'am."

 

Kingston collected her luggage and skillfully loaded it into the boot, then took his seat behind the wheel and buckled himself in before leaving the driveway and pulling into traffic.

 

"Dulles airport, Ma'am?" Kingston asked.

"Yes. Terminal B, British Airways." Anna looked up and smiled into the rear view mirror. 

"Flying into the UK today, Doctor Eberhardt?"

"Oh! No, meeting someone very special and connecting to another destination."

"Very good, Ma'am.” Kingston smiled. “Traffic is moving well for late morning, and we should arrive within the hour. Most likely, just a little over half an hour." 

"Thank you, Kingston. By the way, do I detect a hint of patois in your accent?"

"Yes, Ma’am. I'm from Barbados. Here on scholarship."

"What's your major? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Sociology undergrad. Junior year."

"That's good to know." She winked.

 

Anna reached into her messenger bag to find her phone, and added a few notes. Then, pinged her assistant about keeping office hours in her absence. Anna was fully engrossed in the back and forth exchange, when she noticed a message from Benedict that she’d not yet opened. When she did, it was full of pictures of her hosts for the weekend - Benedict's mate and his partner.

Anna nodded and furrowed her brow as she scrolled through the photos, gaining a sense of simpatico with each photograph. _Mmm… What a handsome couple_ , she’d decided. There were a variety of pictures; Anna could tell from the stunning suits and the glare of bright lights that two or three were from a Red Carpet. She smiled to herself and sighed.

Though it was only Thursday, the next few days were definitely shaping up to be quite an adventure. Meeting up with Benedict in an airport was nothing new, but Anna could sense that this was more than just another weekend jaunt, and she was looking forward to whatever was in store.

 

The ride from the heart of downtown Washington passed quickly, and before she knew it, Anna had arrived at the airport. 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/3D7667C9-D8D5-4566-9ECE-946D09D2F33A_zpsqn6bzhup.png.html)

After retrieving her bags from the boot, Kingston politely escorted Anna into the terminal to place her bags on a quick-cart. She tipped him, exchanged contact details, then shook hands. 

She breezed through check-in procedures, and made her way to the airline lounge. Making note of the shops, eateries and services as she moseyed along.  
The seated massage kiosk caught her attention, but Anna decided to continue on so that she could make herself comfortable, spread out, and get a little more work done before Benedict's flight arrived.

She strode through the doors of the lounge and was greeted by a concierge who checked her membership status and gave great details about what was available to club level passengers. 

More than an hour had passed, when Anna was summoned by a familiar alert tone. She looked down at her iDevice, listening to Benedict's voice, while watching only the tops of his shoes on FaceTime as he approached her. 

When the blue door to the lounge slid open, her screen went dark. She looked up as Benedict breezed in, carry-on in tow. 

For weeks, Benedict had purposely hidden himself from her during their nightly video chats, and stopped making Stage Door appearances as he transformed himself for his next role. Judging by his chest and shoulders he had gotten quite buff since the last time she'd seen him.

 

 _Damn, he looks good._ Anna smiled to herself. 

 

She pushed aside her papers and stood up as he closed the space between them. Every nerve in her body tingled with anticipation. Anna barely resisted the urge to spring to her feet, run across the room, and fling herself at him.

When Benedict arrived in her personal space, he stopped just long enough to set down his bag and draw her into a hug. He pulled back to remove his flat cap, and take off his shades before kissing Anna with intense passion.

 

"Ben!" Anna mumbled into the kiss. "Stahppit, or we're gonna get papped." 

"No," Benedict shook his head. "Nosey Parker with a sneaky pic, perhaps. But definitely not papped."

"Doesn't that bother you? I thought..."

Without hesitation, Benedict cradled her head in his hands, and deepened the kiss. When he felt her body go slack, he chuckled and let Anna up for air. 

"Missed you terribly, Luv..." He rumbled, in his lower register. “I want to crawl inside you, and wrap myself around you like a blanket.”

"God, Ben...I missed you too." she sighed. "But seriously, aren't you worried about amateur paparazzo?" Anna furrowed her brow as she spoke.

"Too tired to be arsed about it at the mo’, Anna" he shrugged. "And, if we are... So what." He shrugged. "What would they be seeing?" 

 

Anna shook her head.

"I'll tell you - they'd be stealing pictures of a tired, world weary man being warmly greeted by the woman he loves. That's what. I'm growing a bit tired of all this cloak and dagger nonsense, anyway. I know it was largely my decision, but..." 

 

Anna nuzzled Benedict's nose, and stopped his talking with a blistering kiss. He pressed his fingertips into the small of her back as he smiled into the kiss. 

 

"We have three hours until our flight. What'll we do, d'ya s'pose?" Benedict wondered, grinning devilishly as the corners of his eyes are gently framed by character lines. 

"I want you to pin me against a solid surface, push up my skirt, and kiss my neck while you finger bang me 'til I beg you to stop." Anna chuckled wickedly. Grabbing the shawl collar of his sweater in each hand as she spoke. 

"Jeezus Anna!"

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "You asked me what we should do, so I proffered a humble suggestion," she purred.

"And what do you suppose we'd do with the two hours and forty minutes remaining? Hmm?" he chortled.

"We can eat and get our blotto on right here in the lounge, if you’d like” Anna suggested. “Or, we could walk the concourses, take the tram back and forth..."

"So, there are plenty things to keep my mind off how much I'd like to take you up on your offer?" Benedict chuckled. 

"Did you know that First and World passengers have access to a shower?" Anna asked, in a dangerously smoky mezzo.

"I'll admit to feeling a bit wrecked." He closed his eyes, quirked his chin and nodded. "Said my goodbyes at the cast party and went directly to Heathrow. Brought my bags with when I left my flat yesterday. A nice warm shower could be just the tonic I need, especially if you'd join me..." Benedict chuckled.

The raised left eyebrow and the impish gleam in his eyes seemed wonderfully inviting. Anna looked up and to the right as she mulled over his suggestion.

"It's been a long couple of days for you; hasn't it, Sweetie?" Anna laid her head on Benedict's shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his waist  
.  
"It has. But I'd not miss this chance to spend some time with you stateside. Have I told you in the last five minutes how much I've missed you, Anna?"

"Can't recall... You'll hafta refresh my memory." Anna giggled playfully, as she circled her arms around Benedict's neck.

"Gladly." Benedict pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear. "Anna. My beautiful Anna... How I've missed you."

"What'd you miss most?"

"Everything." he rumbled.

"Ohh... I do love it when you get all Khan on me," she smiled mischievously. 

 

Anna snapped her hip into Benedict, and licked her lips provocatively. Just then, the phone he'd kept in his front pocket vibrated.

 

"Is that your phone, or are ya just happy to see me?" Anna threw her head back and laughed.

"Bit of both, I'm afraid." Benedict smiled his megawatt left sided grin.

"Do you need to get that, or summat?"

"No. Certainly not more than I need to do this..." He held Anna's face in his hands, and gave her a kiss that made her swoon. 

"I've missed seeing you these last few weeks. Wow! Baby, you look fantastic." 

"Thank you." Benedict held Anna's hand in his, brought it to his lips and left a tender kiss. 

"I hated keeping myself out of sight, but wanted to surprise you.” Benedict confessed. “Every single drop of sweat was worth seeing your face and the way your beautiful eyes lit up when I walked through that door. I so wanted you to be proud of me, Anna."

"Silly, silly boy... I'm always proud of you," she sighed. "But, shame on you for not at least giving me a sneak peek before rocking up looking like a superhero." She swatted his shoulder. "Positively _ruuude_ , in fact." She chided him in a pitch perfect British accent as she blinked coquettishly, and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "As a matter of fact, I cannot be held responsible for my actions if I decide to ravage you where you stand."

"And why might that be, pray tell?" He chuckled.

"Because watching you walk through that door made me wanna pounce on you like a kitten with a catnip toy..." she pouted.

"One might say the same of you, Professor Eberhardt." Benedict raised his eyebrows and nodded. 

"Whaddaya mean?"

"You're not exactly a slouch, Luv. Training for, then running in a full marathon is no mean feat." He smiled proudly. "By the by, how are you bearing up? I'd be totally knackered." He smiled appreciatively, as his eyes drank her in. “Loved the pictures you sent from along your route. That shirt you wore was hilarious." 

"It made me smile the whole time, because I did run like you were waiting at the finish line. It wasn't a personal best, but I did quite well in my class."

"You mean there's an entire category for sexy, gazelle like, psychology professors, then?" Benedict chortled.

"No, smart-arse." She laughed. "But if you contact the organizers, perhaps they'll consider adding it next year..." 

"Well, now… who's taking the piss? Hmmm?" Benedict joked.

"Funny is the new sexy, Ben." 

"I beg to differ.” Benedict winked. “A great sense of humour is always in fashion."

"I'll take that compliment. Considering it comes from someone sexy and stylish as your badass self. Grrrr!" 

"Have you stopped to have a look at yourself today?" He inquired. 

Anna furrowed her brow as she thought about the question, then shook her head.

"Right now, you're dressed like a college professor. What, with your twinset and pearls. And that houndstooth skirt? Fucking amazing." His fingers drifted lazily over her necklace as he spoke. "But, honestly...? Sometimes the things you say leave me completely gobsmacked. How can someone who's dressed so prim and proper, be so..."

"Be so... _what_? Bandicoot Crumplepants?" Anna quirked a brow. 

"Impossibly sexy." 

Benedict smiled as he tenderly ghosted a thumb over one of Anna's cheeks. She closed her eyes, kissed the heel of his hand and sighed contentedly.

 

"And now, she's blushing." he chuckled. "I swear... You do my head in, Andromeda Eberhardt." 

Anna gave Benedict a light peck on the cheek. She smiled at him, and reached for his hand. He laced their fingers together as she moseyed toward the love seat where she had been working, her papers and notes still strewn about. 

Benedict took in her undulations with great delight as they crossed the room.

 

Before taking their seats, Benedict helped Anna gather her notes and papers as she organized them, placing them into file folders as they went. Both reached for the last sheet of paper at the exact same moment. Benedict caressed the back of Anna's hand as he offered her the paper, and they stopped to share a smile before settling on the sofa. Anna folded her long, beautifully toned legs sideways, then tucked her feet beneath her. She playfully patted the cushion next to her, where Benedict took a seat.

"So, Doctor Eberhardt... What've you been up to whilst waiting for my flight to get in?"

"Checked in with my TA.” Anna replied. “She's absolutely amazing, don't know what I'd do without her. It's largely due to her that my schedule is well kept, and my office is run like a well oiled machine. Dagny is resourceful, efficient, and very discreet. You might want to thank her, Ben.”

“Yeah?” 

“Mmm-hmm. It was her idea for me to hold abbreviated office hours on Skype for the next few days, so that I can fully devote myself to how many ways I'm going to debauch you before the weekend is over." 

"I quite like the sound of that, Luv."

"Thought you might." She smiled.

"Remind me later to send Dagny a bouquet of flowers, Luv. Live ones..." he winked. 

 

Anna nodded, and smiled. 

 

"I'm so excited! I've looked over the pictures you pinged me. Really looking forward to meeting Zach and Miles, they look so happy." Anna smiled shyly. 

"Ben...?" 

"Hmm..."

"Do you ever think that maybe we... I mean, I dunno. Never mind." Anna shook her head, and sighed. 

Benedict reached for her hand and clasped it between his. He quirked his chin and furrowed his brow as he chose his next words. He understood exactly what Anna was unable to bring herself to ask out loud, and made an attempt to answer her unspoken question.

"Yes, Anna. I think we can." He said, as he turned toward her. While Benedict continued to hold Anna's hand, he looked deeply into her eyes and spoke very softly. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Sure sounds like you have..." she nodded. "Should I brace myself?"

"No."

"Just checkin’..."

"We're both incredibly busy people, you and I,” Benedict stated. “But we've been together for quite a while now, Anna, and even though we're quite often separated by an ocean, when we aren't..."

"Uh-oh,” Anna frowned. “The sound of the other shoe..."

"No, please hear me out. I'm, uh... I mean, erm…” Benedict quirked his chin and muttered as he struggled to find the right words to express himself. “For the love of fuck, Anna! I miss you every day.” Benedict sighed. “Video chatting is all well and good but, were I to be honest? I've grown tired of hiding you. I’ll admit that it seemed all too amusing, at first. As if we had our own little game of hide and seek going, or something. And, being the adventuress that you are, you went along with my scheme with no complaint whatsoever. But it's lost its charm, Anna. Because…” He paused briefly and adjusted the bridge of his glasses before continuing. “Instead of avoiding people and places, I want us to enjoy ourselves and be proud of being seen together in public. I’d love it if we’d finally stop worrying about whether or not we'll be seen, or by whom. Frankly, I'd rather fancy sharing a bed with you more often, as well. Especially if that bed was mine,” he grinned.

 

Anna's breath hitched in her throat. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. It wasn't that she found the sentiment distasteful, but rather that she needed time to process what she had just heard. What was he saying, exactly? She needed to make sure before jumping to conclusions. 

"Ben, can you clarify that a bit, please?” Anna wondered aloud. “Because, I'm trying my level headed best not to fill in the blanks by myself."

"I love you, Anna,” Benedict humbly admitted. “And I'm tired of hiding us away from the world. At first, I thought we were maintaining my privacy. But that's just bollocks,” he conceded. “There's a bright line between private, and secret. And, truth be known - I'd been rather accustomed to hiding you, as if being with you is some bloody awful secret. You deserve more than that. I think we can do better. We should be able to enjoy an evening out, or a run on the Heath, and still keep our own counsel. I just…”  
Benedict looked down at their hands. He tenderly clasped Anna's hand between his, and gave a gentle squeeze. “I'd like us to do more together as a couple and just not give a flying fuck about logistics. I was really hoping that this weekend will be a massive leap forward for us, Anna."

Anna sat in quiet disbelief. Unfortunately, a few nervous giggles escaped her thought bubble before she could speak. 

Unsure of what to make of her reaction, Benedict folded his arms across his chest, and crinkled the top of his nose. He tilted his chin and narrowed his eyes before speaking in his lower register. 

 

"Bloody fuckin' hell, Andromeda." Benedict's teeth were clenched, and his voice boomed aggressively. So deep, in fact - that the resonance of it thrummed through Anna. She was so turned on that her toes curled. But, she was also worried that she had upset Benedict, and moved immediately to soothe his hurt feelings.

"Ben, I'm so sorry!” she gasped, and covered her mouth. “A few nervous giggles tumbled out of my thought bubble before I could stop them. Please... Can we take this over to the VIP lounge, and have this conversation behind a closed door?" 

"Yes. Let's do."

Benedict stood up, and reached for Anna to take his hand. She placed her hand in his, shifted and allowed herself to be pulled toward him, almost magnetically. Once upright, she stopped for a beat to look into his eyes. Anna could plainly see from the look on his face that Benedict was quite tired. She correctly intuited that her beloved had been turning these thoughts over and over in his mind for the past few hours without benefit of her input, and she could sense that he wanted nothing more than to chat to her. Knowing this, she felt he deserved her full attention. 

Benedict gathered their bags while Anna bent down to pick up her shoes. The sight of her beautifully toned calves as they led up her skirt to her firm callipygian bottom drew a low guttural growl from Benedict. Anna looked over her shoulder and smiled as she smoothed her hands down the back of her skirt to straighten it as she stood. 

 

"Shall we?" she murmured.

"Let's..." 

Benedict and Anna curled their pinky fingers together, and ambled toward the enclosed VIP lounge. 

 

Though both were casually dressed, they both were well aware how visually striking they were. Their contrasting physical appearances buoyed the similarities that much more. They could both be considered tall, modestly athletic, amiable and effortlessly casual. 

Benedict’s freckled, bisque complexion, pale eyes, and angular features were a perfect contrast to Anna's creamy, Nutella coloured skin, dark eyes, and heart shaped face. These qualities, among many others, were what initially intrigued them about the other. 

When they reached the lounge area, Benedict slid the door open and quickly glanced into the room. Finding it unoccupied, he chivalrously waved Anna through with a slight bow at the waist.  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/91E0408D-B658-423E-B089-BBB17EA72CE3_zpsq7goe5ie.jpg.html)  
Once Anna stepped inside, Benedict followed directly after. He slid the door closed behind him, and dropped his bag with an unceremonious thud. He moved to relieve her of her bags, and gathered her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, and led her over to the chesterfield, where Benedict plopped himself down, and thoughtfully manoeuvred Anna onto his lap. She curled herself around him, and sighed. 

 

"Anna, I've thought through some things... And if you're amenable, I'd like us to make a few changes."

"What'd you have in mind, Ben?"

"I want us to be official. No big announcements, or anything... I'm proud to have you in my life, is all. And I'd quite enjoy going about our life together openly. No pressure, though. Just want you to know how I feel."

"That would be extraordinarily different from how we've been doing things, but I'm not against it at all. What was the tipping point, Ben?"

"Next year, I'll be forty years old, you know?” Benedict stated matter of factly. “Being a singleton has had its moments, but frankly, I consider myself done with all that. I want to be happy. With you, I mean... Not that we aren't happy already, yeah? I'm well chuffed, actually. As content as one could be in our present situation, anyroad. For God's sake, Anna! Please say something! Don't let me blather like this!..."

"Ben?" 

"Hmmm...?"

"Shut up and kiss me. You're so close to getting laid right now. But, not if you don't stop your incessant prattling."

Benedict chuckled as he slowly smoothed a hand up and down Anna's back. She leaned in close, and began lightly tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue. He closed his eyes, crinkled his forehead and grinned.

"Are you trying to distract me, Madam?" 

"Perish the thought. But I am wondering..."

Benedict pulled back to look Anna directly in the eyes. "About what, Luv?" 

"This need to declare our status wouldn't have anything to do with your new co-star, would it?"

"Noooo! God, no. Why would you even ask such a thing, Anna?” Benedict narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips together. “I'm not sure what to make of this tack. Is it a... What do you call it in your line of work?" 

"A deflection?"

"Yes. That. Exactly that.” Benedict sighed. “Is this your way of avoiding the topic altogether?"

"No, Ben.” Anna laughed. “But, as usual, I've been fangirling."

"Jeezus Christ, Anna. I really wish you wouldn't.” Benedict closed his eyes, and shook his head. “You know I hate when you do that. What could you possibly learn on the internet that I couldn't tell you myself first hand?" 

"Ummm... Let's see... Maybe that your female lead has a history of sampling the wares on set?” Anna raised an incredulous brow. “And I'm not talking about craft service, either."

"Do you honestly think that after being together more than a year, I'm just going to wander off piste because someone throws herself at me?” Benedict threw his hands up in frustration. “Give me some credit, please."

"Actually, I'm not worried.” Anna shrugged a shoulder. “Not in the slightest. I trust you, Ben. But most of all... I trust myself."

"I don't take your meaning, Anna."

"Benedict Cumberbatch, I love you.” Anna confidently declared. “But if it's at all possible for your head to be turned, you were never mine to have. It's that simple."

"Okay, she has a reputation for on set dalliances.” Benedict reluctantly admitted. “But, I want _you_ , Anna. Not her..."

"No, Ben. Not a reputation, an unassailable track record.” Anna stubbornly asserted. “Including that cable show she recently starred in."

"Dammit ANNA! I don't wanna hookup with anyone. I want you in my life. End of..." Benedict pulled faces, and gestured wildly as he spoke. "As a matter of fact, I'd like you to come stay with me while I'm filming. Will you think about it, at least? After your semester ends, maybe? You could think of it as an extended holiday of sorts."

"You really meant it when you said you'd like to go running on the Heath with me, didn't you?"

"Yes." Benedict nodded.

"And share your bed with me?" Anna asked, voice full of mischief.

 

"I'd enjoy nothing more than waking up to you wrapped around me, tangled in my sheets.” Benedict whispered “Or sharing the marketing on the weekends. I'd even make tea and bring you Paramol when you're feeling grotty. You know... When you're, erm... Having your..." 

"You're so damned adorkable when you get flustered, Ben. Don't worry, I won't make you say it..." Anna laughed, and playfully tapped Benedict on the end of his nose. 

"Thank goodness for that!"

Benedict softly strummed her inner thigh as he spoke. Anna sighed dreamily, and nuzzled Benedict's earlobe.

"Trying to influence my decision, Sir?" Anna chuckled.

"Doing my very best. Is it working?" Benedict shifted his eyes, and impishly raised his left eyebrow.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! Cheeky, clever monkey..."

"So, you'll consider my offer, then? Hmmm?" 

"Outlook good..." she chortled.

"Ah, yes. The wit and wisdom of the Magic 8 Ball." 

Benedict nuzzled Anna's neck. He laughed out loud as he inhaled her scent.

"Cupcakes, Anna? You don't fight fair, do you?" 

"If you like the smell, you'll love the taste..."

"No! Really?"

She nodded.

"Yeah?" Benedict crumpled his nose and quirked a brow.

"Taste me, Ben."

"Just your neck or..." 

Benedict walked his fingers up her thigh to the crease where the edge of her panties began. He traced the elastic before pulling it back, and slipped a finger into the crotch. Much to Benedict's delight, Anna was slick to the touch. He coated his finger with a single swipe, before removing his hand from beneath her skirt, his slender digit glistening from his naughty explorations. Benedict drew his moistened fingertip across Anna's lips, before sticking the entire finger in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes, lolled his head back, and groaned as Anna's essence swirled around on his tongue.

"I don't know how you did it, but you taste of warm melted sugar." He licked his lips, and smiled impishly. "No... more like a freshly baked vanilla cupcake, I think. Ohhh, you are a bad, bad woman, Andromeda Eberhardt. What an audacious way to satisfy my sweet tooth..." 

"I'm not bad. Just drawn that way." she winked.

Benedict nibbled and sucked her bottom lip before giving her Cupid's Bow a swipe from corner to corner with the tip of his tongue. He cradled the back of Anna’s head, threaded his fingers through her French Braid and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself as their tongues darted, flicked, and twirled around each other.

For a short while, the room and the ambient noises of the busy airport fell away as they moaned softly into the kiss. It almost seemed as if time had stood still as they reacquainted themselves. 

 

Anna carded her fingers through Benedict's hair, giving a gentle tug at the nape of his neck; which made him chortle happily. 

He broke the kiss to leave gentle pecks on Anna's chin, before moving down her throat, stopping at her necklace. He lipped the pearls, placed them gently between his teeth, and growled flirtatiously as he began to nuzzle and nip at her neck.

"So, we're agreed, then? No more hiding?" he purred.

"Yes. Ummm, I mean... No! Wait..." she breathed. "Oh God, please stoppit! I can't think while you're doing that."

"What's that, Luv?" Benedict chuckled.

"That thing! That thing with your lips, and the tip of your tongue. You mad, sexy bastage." 

 

Benedict laughed into her neck before continuing his handiwork. He lifted her hand away from the nape of his neck and guided it down to his crotch. 

 

"Bendy...?" Anna craned her neck growled. 

"Yes, Luv?"

"I don't think my hand on your nethers is the best way for me to make my public debut, do you?"

Benedict shrugged nonchalantly, and continued his meanderings by cupping one of Anna's breasts in his hand. The silky fabric of her bra intensified Benedict's kneading and rolling. He knew he had found his sweet spot when he felt Anna's nipple begin to pebble beneath the pad of his thumb.

Anna closed her eyes, parted her lips slightly and moaned seductively. 

"Ohhh... I love the sounds you make. Fuck's sake, woman! I'd have you right here, if I could."

"But, if we wait - we can have our way with each other with much more abandon. I mean... Imagine the giggles, growls, and sighs you'd get behind closed doors."

"The door _is_ closed, Anna."

"The difference being, we're not in our own personal space."

"I suppose you have a point." Benedict agreed.

"Cool yer jets big guy. Relax..." Anna kissed Benedict lightly on his temple.  
"Let's stretch our legs and have some lunch. You're gonna need every ounce of strength you can muster."

"Sounds inviting, and a little dangerous." 

"Good." 

Anna and Benedict made their way to the concierge to make arrangements for boarding, placed their bags into a complimentary storage locker, then confidently set out from the lounge. No longer concerned with remaining secretive, they paused at the doors for a beat to confirm their newfound courage. 

Benedict tenderly rubbed a soothing circle between Anna's shoulders and gave her shoulders a squeeze. She closed her eyes, exhaled, and offered Benedict her hand. He clutched her hand between his, lifted it to his lips and left a feather light kiss on her wrist. They nodded and smiled as they laced their fingers together. 

“Ready?” Benedict rumbled; part query, part affirmation.  
“Are _you_ …?” Anna winked.  
"After you, my darling girl." 

And, with that - they flung the doors open to begin freely strolling the concourse. 

 

The duo wandered somewhat aimlessly, stopping occasionally to window shop or nibble on free samples. The duo strolled the entire concourse, holding hands with their fingers threaded together. They also rode the tram, making good use of the seclusion to entertain themselves before arriving back at the terminal. They continued to enjoy each other's company, but before long, Anna and Benedict had settled on their next adventure - the bookstore. 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/D2CDF17A-4D46-4760-A71B-FA6ACE35A745_zpsl7gzt9jj.jpg.html)

They paused at the doorway, smiled at each other, then drifted apart to browse. Anna stopped in front of a magazine rack to begin leafing through the magazines before her. She chose one from the shelf and made for the register when she ran directly into Benedict. 

 

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there." She smiled. 

"No worries."

They jostled back and forth, in what looked like a sort of two step, before stopping and falling into giggles.

"You seem in an awful hurry. May I get that for you?" Benedict smiled, and gave a slight nod.  
Anna understood immediately what was at play, and eagerly joined in the escapade.

"No, but thanks.” Anna smiled warmly. . “Hey... Your voice sounds extremely familiar. Are you that actor guy?" Anna giggled girlishly, and winked. She was nearly giddy, and it showed all over her face

Benedict leaned forward and whispered, "I am _an_ actor, yes..."

"I'm so bad at names,” Anna paused. "It's CumbersWumbersBumbers or something, right?" 

"Erm, Cumberbatch; actually..." 

"Yeah-yeah-yeah! Okay. You narrated one of my favorite BBC documentaries. The one with the birds. What kind were they?"

"Penglings...I mean pingwings. Oh sod it! The little tuxedo birds. You know the ones..." Benedict looked over his glasses, and raised a brow. 

"Right. I remember now. So, Mr. Cumberbatch, what brings you to DC?"

"Meeting someone very special." The actor replied.

"Business or pleasure, if I might be so bold..." Anna smiled.

"Mmm..." He quirked his chin. "Most decidedly pleasure."

"Meeting up with your sweetheart, perhaps?" Anna grinned. "She's a lucky gal. You're even more handsome in person, by the way." She nudged him with her shoulder, and chuckled.

Benedict smiled broadly, and the tops of his ears began to turn red. 

 

"Not my girlfriend..."

"No?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"Well, yes. But I hope that she'll affiance me on this trip. Though I haven't asked her yet."

"Really? That's... Wow, congrats. That's tremendous." Anna stuttered and her eyes flew open wide.

"There's something I'm hoping to give her." Benedict set down the magazine, reached into his sweater pocket, and produced a small velvet bag. He opened it, and pulled a bracelet from it. 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/43E0CB99-29A0-4F3C-8C33-C73D5D1ADF9B_zps3izkffxu.jpeg.html)

He fidgeted a bit as he twisted it nervously around his fingers while he held Anna's shocked gaze. 

 

"I... Um, it looks like yours."

 

"It does, in a way.” Benedict agreed. “Had it created for her by the same artisans that made mine. She's not a fussy woman, so this version is made of stainless steel and tactical grade fabric. Unlike mine, she'll never have to worry about it getting wet. It's sturdy, but still extraordinarily beautiful. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure she will. You're a very thoughtful man, Mr. Cumberbatch." 

Benedict stuffed the bracelet back into its pouch. He paid for the magazine as Anna stood in stunned silence. He politely handed her the periodical, and the two ambled toward the front of the bookstore. 

 

"Thanks for this." She held up the bag with the magazine inside.

"You're quite welcome. Didn't catch your name, Luv..." 

"Um... Andromeda."

"Well, Um Andromeda... Lovely chatting to you. Have a nice flight." Benedict extended a hand, and the two exchanged a web to web handshake as if they'd actually just met. 

Benedict chuckled, tipped his cap, and lumbered off with a spring in his step. Anna stood stock still watching him stride down the concourse to fetch their bags from the lounge. Though Anna could not see his face, Benedict was grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Kate McLaren for beta part one of this one shot. Time zones notwithstanding, we finally got it done. Thanks so much for your time and support. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out these videos on YouTube:
> 
> Benedict Cumberbatch can't say "Penguins"  
> http://youtu.be/-GnLDJAgrws  
> But, in all fairness:  
> Royal Penguins - Benedict Cumberbatch narrates South Pacific - BBC  
> http://youtu.be/6eY9pXHWYyM
> 
> Advanced Placement Chemistry ( **AP Chemistry or AP Chem** ) is a course and examination offered by the College Board as a part of the Advanced Placement Program to give American and Canadian high school students the opportunity to demonstrate their abilities and earn college-level credit.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/AP_Chemistry
> 
> Anna ran the Marine Corps Marathon wearing this shirt:  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/6157BF80-ADAE-4773-80A0-3FF018BD2C07_zpsc2rpih7y.jpg.html)


	8. City to City pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an extremely eventful flight, Anna and Benedict check in to a quiet bed and breakfast in Montauk, NY.  
> He attempts to soothe her frazzled nerves, inspiring them share to a few heartfelt musings and, make a life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renovation of a one shot written in Fall 2015. 
> 
> Hurt/Comfort that's unapologetically fluffy. Contains dialogue and situations that are ✨NSFW✨
> 
>  
> 
> Shoutout to Song of LoN for beta reading this one shot. You are amazing and insightful. Thank you for understanding my quirky writing style.

 

"Anna? You're trembling, Luv. Please... Please talk to me. I hardly know what to do, here. You've got to help me out. Just a little..." Benedict cradled Anna's head, and rocked her gently.

Anna sniffled a bit. She raised her head, but spoke barely above a whisper.

“Sorry to be such an absolute wreck, Ben, but my insides are still quivering.” Anna freely admitted. “Hearing those jet engines screech like that, feeling the plane in freefall... Oh, my God…”  
"I know, Luv..."

 

Anna began to weep silently, which made Benedict hold her tighter. He pressed his lips to her forehead to leave a tender kiss.  
"It'll be okay, Anna. I'm here for you." He pulled back to look her directly in the eyes as he tried his best to reassure her. "I'm. Here. For. You." He breathed, in a hushed tone.

Those comforting words, spoken in his richest baritone were all Anna needed to let down her guard. In a few short moments, her body was wracked with sobs. A pang of sadness overtook Benedict at that moment. He was worried because he'd never felt that way with Anna before, but most of all he found himself wanting nothing more than to comfort her. Since he felt clueless what that could possibly look like, Benedict continued to hold her close and rock her. He kissed the shell of her ear and whispered to her.

"Shhhh-shh-shh... It's okay. You're fine, we made it. We're gonna be okay." 

 

"I really thought we were going to die, Ben. In those few moments, all I could think about was that I'd never see my niece or nephew grow into sullen, snarky teenagers. That I'd hadn't run the New York Marathon. Or had babies, or..." Her voice trembled as she spoke.  
"Or, that I'd never make love to you again. Is that wrong? I thought we were hurtling to Earth, and with what I thought were my last lucid moments - I wanted to feel you inside me. To kiss you one last time. When the plane leveled out and began to climb back to cruising altitude, I didn't feel relieved.” 

Anna stopped talking just long enough to take a deep breath before continuing. 

“Honestly? I felt a bit lost. Kinda angry, even. Mostly at myself because I felt like a giant perv. I thought my last mental meanderings were supposed to be noble and epic. But were they? Nooo... All I wanted was to be draped across you, running my fingers through your hair. FUCK! What does that even say about me, Benedict?" 

 

Benedict shook his head, and laughed out loud. He traced Anna's lips with his fingertips then, pulled back to look into her eyes before he spoke.

"Good job those weren't your last thoughts on Earth then, eh?" he smiled. "Anna, my beautiful Anna... How I love you. Did I hear mention of babies in there somewhere?"

"Yefff..." she sniffled into Benedict's neck.  
"In general, or..."

 

Anna pulled herself upright, and spoke very plainly.

"Babies. With you, Ben. CumberKids.” Anna smiled buoyantly. “I truly adore you with my niece and nephew. I think Marley has quite a little crush on you after your Tarts and Vicars tea party. And..."

Benedict grabbed Anna's head between his hands threaded his fingers through her hair, and kissed her. Not just to stop her talking, but because he felt a fluttering in his gut that made his toes curl. He nuzzled her nose and smiled into the kiss. 

"Can we talk about this some more, Anna?"

"One too far? Sorry. Too much info, I guess. We both brain-fart sometimes, don't we?"  
"No, not at all. It's been on my mind, too. And playing ‘The Melancholy Dane’ has also given me pause."  
"Yeah?" Anna tilted her head and scrunched her nose.

"Yeah." He kissed the end of her nose before speaking. "Perhaps I should be thinking about bringing down the curtain on my bachelor days.” He scrunched his nose laughed with a spirited twinkle in his eyes. “Babies! Jeezus Anna! You thought we were plummeting to certain death, and one of your biggest regrets was putting off motherhood? I never knew that it was even on your radar.” He winced, “Oh, erm... Sorry, Luv. Poor choice of words, that.” 

An unassuming smile lit Anna’s face, "No worries, sweetie. I'd been thinking about it for off and on for some time, now. As a woman in her thirties, how could I not? But, since I thought you were happy keeping things copacetic, it was no big deal," she shrugged. "So, does this mean you're all done enjoying your currency?"

"The bank is on the verge of being shuttered as we speak." He grinned broadly, and his eyes sparkled as if they were lit from within.

"That's a lot to wrap my brain around. One of the reasons I've waited so long is that I don't wanna be just another high octane MILF in heels trying to have it all. And I don't wanna be a baby momma, either."  
"Duly noted. Though I think you'd be a smashing MILF, Anna. And I have zero interest in turning you into a baby momma. Just saying those words makes me need to wash my mouth out. Blahhh." Benedict screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue.

Anna dried her eyes, and laughed. Knowing that she shared the same wavelength as the man she loved was liberating. She closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and exhaled. The release of tension felt good. Being held tightly by her beloved helped Anna to find her calm center. And right now, that's what she needs most.

So far, this was not the weekend she thought she'd be having. In her mind's eye, Anna pictured herself in bed with Benedict, or sampling a flight of local wine by the fireplace in their room. She also looked forward to strolling through a vineyard or two, meeting some of his mates, and ending their weekend back in DC. Hopefully, a bit of sightseeing, and lazing about in various states of undress at her place were high on the agenda.  
Never in her wildest imagination had she thought the subject of marriage, parenthood or going public would enter the conversation. But there was one not so small detail that began nagging at her so, she threw caution to the wind and spoke her mind.

"Ben, are we seriously contemplating starting a family?"

"Yes, I think we are. Why? Do you not want..." he furrowed his brow.  
"I'd enjoy nothing more than starting on that project right away," she grinned. "But there are certain considerations we should keep in mind."

"What's going on in that lovely head of yours, Anna? In for a pence, in for a pound..."

"It's the big brown elephant in the room, Ben. Having me on your arm is one thing. I can handle anything people throw my way, but having a baby that's, umm..."

"I know exactly what you're getting at, Anna. And frankly, I'm not the least bit trepidatious about it. Not to sound trite, but we'd make beautiful babies, don't you think? They'd grow to be quirky, brilliant and strong - like their Mum. But most of all, they would bring a profound sense of joy to our lives. Frankly, anyone who'd have the bollocks to utter one cross word about them, you, or us is a fuckwit that doesn't deserve the air they breathe. And, of course would be dealt with straight away..." 

Benedict wrapped his arms around Anna, and held her tight. She hugged him back with the same warmth and intensity.

"I've been thinking about us quite a lot recently, Anna. Everything seems to remind me of you lately. Even simple things like going for a morning run. Proud parents with prams whizz by me and it's made me realise that I want that in my life, too. I've been broody since I was quite young."

"I'd heard that. But didn't know if it was really true, or just PR..."

"It's true, Anna. Even my charity work has been about families, of late."

"Is that why you threw yourself full-bore into the Save the Children campaign? And The Children's Monologues? You're concerned about the plight of families, but it's the children, isn't it?"

"In a way, yes. It's all very stream of consciousness, I'll admit. When I was offered a chance to participate in The Children's Monologues again, I leapt at it. It just felt... right." He closed his eyes and quirked his chin. "The stories were so powerful and compelling. The one I read nearly broke my heart." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

Benedict's eyes were welling up as he closed them to recall his performance. [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20September/79BF5871-2E87-40A9-A63D-7F8E9E82102C_zpswoesqlwe.jpg.html)  
Anna nuzzled his cheek, and kissed him softly. He cradled her in his arms, and held her tight. 

"You are so dialed in to your characters, Ben."

"I tend to be, but I try to leave them at the theater, or at the studio. But, occasionally things do get away from me." he admitted.

"Yeah, like that F-bomb you dropped a couple of days ago during your refugee appeal at curtain. You nearly broke the Internet, ya know?"

"I honestly wasn't trying to, Anna. Doing that speech at curtain call while I still had all that built up angst usually worked in my favour. But my mouth got ahead of my brain that evening. I swear, it just tumbled out - and I couldn't have it back. Fuck my life!" He threw his head back covered his face with his hands, and groaned. "There were audible gasps from the audience."

Now, it was Anna's turn to soothe Benedict. She leaned in, to kiss the tip of his nose. Benedict raised his head and smiled at Anna. "Thank-you, Luv. Thank you for understanding, and not condemning me. I caught hell for that slip of the tongue."

"It does seem that you're at your most unfiltered when speaking about things that matter to you. But that doesn't make Karon's life any easier, does it?"

"She was definitely knocked for six. Thought she was gonna twist my ear off when I'd got backstage." He winced, and rubbed his ear. "I know that I can be a more than a little enthusiastic when talking about certain things." he admitted. "Sometimes, feel like a walking PR disaster waiting to happen."

"So, you actually said that? I'd read that in an interview and dismissed it on general principle."

Benedict pressed his lips together in a thin line, quirked his chin and shrugged. "Well, it's true. Very occasionally, I just prattle on without thought. I mean, it's like the words just dropped down from my brain, tumbled onto my tongue, and flew out of my mouth like a bloody gum ball."

"Hmmm..." Anna nodded.

"What's that look, then? Why so serious?" Benedict wondered.

"I don't wanna bring the room down, Ben. But I've got a couple of questions to ask..."

"I'm all yours. Ask away..."

"If our flight hadn't scared the pish out of me, and elicited a tear-soaked confession about last words, would we even be having a discussion about future plans in this much detail?" Anna shook her head and shrugged.

"In my view, it's a conversation that was long overdue, Anna. We should stop hiding, and finally declare ourselves to the world as who we've been. I want you in my life, that's why I had the bracelet made for you."

He reached into his sweater pocket and fished around for the velvet pouch he'd shown Anna at the bookstore. He fetched it up, removed the bracelet, and placed it on her wrist. She held out her arm to look at it and smiled proudly.

"Anna, this is just a placeholder, but it's a symbol of how I think of us." He placed his wrist next to hers to show her the similarities in their bracelets. Interestingly, the subtle variations in the links and texture made Benedict's gesture all the more poignant. The gifting of a bracelet instead of an engagement ring truly symbolised their relationship - delightfully unconventional, and discreet. 

"I'd like you to consider becoming a more permanent part of my life, Anna. If you'll have me. And if we're so blessed to become parents, I admit - I'd be over the moon." 

Benedict furrowed his brow and waved his hands about as he spoke. Anna has always found his earnestness and compassion extraordinarily appealing. Downright sexy, even.

"Benedict, are you..." Anna paused to gather her thoughts. 

"I want you to be my wife, Anna!" Benedict blurted excitedly. "Will you...? Will you marry me?" He grinned. 

"Yes, Ben." Anna threw her arms around his his neck. "A thousand times YES!". She carded her fingers through his hair, gave a gentle tug, and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

"How are we feeling? Is it getting better, or do you feel the same?" Benedict hummed as he trailed his fingers over Anna's shins.

"Less shaky. Thanks, Bono.” She giggled. “But I do want to get out of these clothes and stretch out for a bit. I have so much on my mind now. Smoke is gonna pour out of my ears if I don't wind down for a bit."

"When we checked in, the keys to a beautiful cherry red F-type R convertible had been graciously left for me by the local Jaguar dealer. Fancy a spin around town, Luv?" 

"No, not just yet. I'm thinking pizza from Fierros, a bucket of beer, and the Mets game on TV, maybe?"

"Never knew you were a baseball fan, Anna."

"Well, I'm not. Not strictly speaking. But, the Nationals have a beautiful stadium, and some of the most iconic food in DC can be had at the ballpark." She grinned.

"Mmm... Ever the foodie."

"Of course, Ben."

He chuckled.

"Thinking about that sexy driving machine has put all kinds of thoughts in my head, though." Anna nuzzled Benedict's nose.

"Like what?" He smiled and quirked a brow. 

"I'd love it if you say that word. The one that makes my toes curl. You know the one..."

"I'll go one better..." He cleared his throat, and lowered his chin. "Lightweight Al-loo-min-nee-um Monocoque Construction."

"Gawd, Ben. That is so fucking hot. Rawwrrrr!" 

"Sofa King?" he winked.

"So. Fucking. Hot." Anna purred. "I love you, Benadryl Cabbagepatch."

Benedict knit his brow, and pouted slightly "Anna? Anna, I uh-dore yew..." He smiled as he spoke in the voice of Little Charles.  
"You miscreant! I'll let you take off my panties with your teeth if you give me a Chewie roar."

"Though sorely tempted, I'm afraid my vocal cords couldn't handle that just now. But perhaps we can negotiate other favors, instead? Hmm?"

"No negotiating required. But first, a question... Are you the Key Master?" Anna purred, as she nibbled an earlobe. 

"Why, yes. I think I am. I'm at least a good friend..." Benedict chuckled.

"Well then... Take me NOW, subcreature...!"  
"Knickers off? With teeth then, is it?" Benedict grinned. "Oh, um - We haven't been properly introduced, Luv..."  
"I am Zuul..." she breathed.  
"Anna!" Benedict laughed out loud. "I cahn't even with this!"  


"There is no Anna, only Zuul..." Anna quirked a brow, stubbornly refusing to break character.

"Okay, I'll play along." Benedict chuckled.

Anna grabbed Benedict by the ears, and kissed him lustfully. He wrapped his arms around her, scooped her up from the sofa to carry her over to the bed. He set her down on her own two feet, without breaking the kiss. Anna circled her arms around Benedict, and rucked up his shirt to begin unfastening his jeans. She shoved her hand inside to begin groping and teasing him while kissing him. When they came up for air, both were panting. Their chests were heaving as they struggled for breath.  
Benedict fumbled nervously until he found the zipper to Anna's skirt; then, deftly slid it down the track until her skirt loosened. He slid his hands into her skirt and peeled it over her curves until it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it, and shoved it away with her foot while she returned the favor by helping Benedict out of his jeans. In a flurry of hands, they divested themselves of shoes and the rest of their clothing until they stood before each other semi-nude. Anna turned her necklace to have easier access to the clasp. Benedict held his hands over hers, leaned in and breathed softly into her ear "No. Leave them..."  
"So, pearls on. Hmmm?"  
"God, yes."

They stood staring at each other for a beat. Anna pulled Benedict into her arms, turned them both around, and walked backwards until Benedict tumbled onto the bed, with her on top.  
Her eyes darkened as she stared down at him. Benedict brushed his fingertips over the tops of her thighs as Anna sat astride him. She tucked her feet beneath his bum and began to rock her hips back and forth. He threw his head back and groaned. 

"Ahh-nah!... Bloody HELL, woman...!"

"Mmmm..." Anna hummed as she continued teasing him. 

Anna could feel Benedict stiffening beneath her as she increased her undulations. He slipped his fingers between the fabric of her panties and her skin, holding her bottom firmly as he guided her by pushing and rolling her hips to and fro. She looked down, noticing a small damp spot forming on the front of Benedict's pants. Anna smiled to herself as she took in the expression of sheer lust on his face. Teasing him as he hardened beneath her gave her great pleasure. But, the subtle groans and deep growls only served to fuel her mischief.

"Anna... I... Please, Luv... You're gonna make me cuh!... Uhh!..." He groaned through clenched teeth.  
"Make you what? Say it..." She purred.

"You're gonna make me come in my pants! Please don't, Luv..." Benedict pleaded. "Please. Don't."

Anna leaned down to kiss Benedict on the hinge of his jaw, then left a trail of tiny pecks on his neck. When she reached his throat, she nuzzled his chin. Then, she kissed and lightly flicked the tip of her tongue over his Adam's apple.

"Want me to stop?" She asked, in a dangerously sultry voice.  
"Nope!" Benedict grunted, just before he rolled Anna over onto her back. "Feels too damned good to stop now." 

He raised himself, locked his elbows, and fixed his eyes on her with a look that was intense, but playfully sexy. An errant curl flopped onto his forehead as the stare down continued. She reached up to sweep it away, and pressed her fingertips into his scalp. Benedict closed his eyes, parted his lips slightly, and smiled. He began rocking his hips; pressing his length against her as she countered with a rhythm of her own. Anna's eyes fluttered closed as she instinctively fastened her calves over the back of his legs, and arched into him. 

What began lustily took on a new air when She reached up to place her flattened palms on Benedict's chest. He lowered himself onto his elbows in response, and dipped his head to kiss Anna. They melded together silently; with great tenderness.

Benedict pulled away from the kiss to look at Anna. He dropped his lip to speak, but couldn't find the words. Anna placed two fingers over his cupid's bow and closed her eyes. She then shook her head and mouthed “Don't” as she held her fingers over his beautiful mouth. He lowered his head, resting it on Anna's shoulder as they continued to pleasure each other.  
The knit texture of his boxer briefs provided the perfect amount of friction over the lacy crotch of Anna's panties.

Benedict felt a coil unwind deep behind his navel. He panted and chuffed like a jungle cat as he rode out his climax. Moments later, a warm, calming sensation washed over Anna in a wave that began with curled toes and continued to ripple through her entire body. She felt every muscle in her entire body contract, and release as cried out in sheer ecstasy. Shortly after, Benedict went completely boneless. He collapsed atop Anna in a quivering, sweaty heap. Though they were both exquisitely exhausted, Anna and Benedict clamped their arms around each other and laughed out loud. Benedict nipped and nibbled Anna's neck, while her fingertips to drift over him lazily. She enjoyed the slick tautness of his skin, memorizing each new muscle as she went. When Anna reached Benedict's shoulders, she grazed the backs of his arms with her nails.

Benedict wet his bottom lip, dragged it across her collarbone and up to her earlobe. He groaned into her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he drank in her scent. He chuckled in a suggestive baritone while Anna wound a few stray curls around her fingers and sighed.

They stopped to look tenderly at the other. Anna drew Benedict into a hug, kissed the top of his head, and smiled.  


"Ben?" she yawned.

"Hmm?"

"I'd really like to get under the duvet. Starting to cool off a bit..."

"Yeth, I'd imagine you might be."

"Gosh sweetie, you must be exhausted if LispyBatch has made an appearance." Anna whispered.

"No surprith there. Happenth allth the time. Luckily I hath better thingth to do with my tongue."

"True... But let's get some rest first. Then you can show me what a cunning linguist you are." Anna purred.

Benedict nodded and smiled as he deftly rearranged them, before pulling the duvet and top sheet over them both. Once under the covers, they giggled like teenagers as they finally removed the other's underclothes. Anna ran her fingers through Benedict's sweat dampened mane of curls once again, adding a light tug at the nape. He nuzzled her neck, and smiled.

He was happy to be in Anna's arms as his eyelids grew heavy. Anna kissed his forehead, and sank into her pillow; quite looking forward to an evening of pizza, baseball, and spooning. They snuggled together, and drifted off peacefully as the afternoon gently passed them by. Moments after Benedict drifted off, he was awakened by the clatter of his business mobile as its vibrations sent it skittering across the bedside table. He mumbled into his pillow in protest while extending an arm behind him to grope for the damnable device. Once in his grasp, he rolled onto his back, narrowed his eyes, and looked up at the phone; immediately recognizing the phone number.

"Bloody feckin'..." He grumbled, but accepted the call. Benedict did not want to answer, but he knew at this point, he had no choice. Several previously unanswered calls had forced his hand. 

Before he could utter a single word, the caller launched into a monologue that rendered Benedict nearly silent. He raised himself onto an elbow, swung his feet out of bed and sat bolt upright as the call continued. Then, he slumped forward, placed an elbow on his knee and held his head in his hand. The poor bloke barely had a chance to get in a few words edgewise:  
"Yes, I understand, but..." he sighed. "Alright! Dammit, I've heard you!" He huffed. "Exigencies, blah-blah-blah..." He mocked. "Fine! Chicago to Abu Dhabi, Learjet, then on to Kathmandu. Yes. Fax me the details."  
Benedict closed his eyes and shook his head. "I do have a request... I want the next twelve hours to myself. I have plans the weekend, and I'm bloody well keeping them."

He shut off his mobile and drew his arm back as if he were going to launch it across the room, when it was removed from his hand. 

"Take a breath, baby. There's no need for that..." Benedict's lopsided conversation had awoken Anna, who intervened just in time to save his phone from earning frequent flyer miles of its own.

"What was that all that about?" Anna asked, in a calm soothing voice. "I take it our plans have changed?" 

She crawled across the bed and wrapped herself around her crestfallen beau. Anna sat on her haunches, and pulled Benedict into a hug. He leaned back and smoothed his hands up and down her thighs. 

"So... Tell me what could make you angry enough to take it out on your phone?"  
"Timelines, visas, location permits... A lot has changed in the last few hours, Anna. I'm due on set next week."  
"Is that all?" She kissed his shoulder. "Not so bad. Right?"  
"In Nepal..." He breathed.  
"I see... That's a horse of a different color, isn't it?"  
"A bit." He nodded.

"Well, guess we need to pull out all the stops to savor every moment until you hafta go. Hmm?"

Anna kissed the back of Benedict's neck. "You need to relax. Your neck feels like a coil that's been wound too tight." 

Anna pressed her thumbs into the tense muscles of Benedict's neck and shoulders then, smoothed them outward with the heels of her hands. She could feel him relax as she continued downward to the small of his back. Anna pinched and kneaded every knot until she felt all of Benedict's tension melting away.  
Benedict stood up, and turned toward Anna. He kissed the top of her head and climbed back onto the bed. Once in the center, he pulled his legs into lotus and beckoned Anna to join him. He opened his arms, inviting her closer. She clambered onto his lap and crossed her legs behind him as she settled. He reached for Anna's hand, kissed her palm, and held it over his heart. She reciprocated by mirroring the gesture.

They sat quietly; eyes closed, foreheads pressed together sharing the breath of the other. Anna's eyes welled up as she sat calmly aware of each beat of Benedict's heart. When her tears could no longer be contained, they trickled freely down the apples of her cheeks. Benedict kissed her eyelids, and nuzzled her nose as he leaned into her to guide her down to the bed. Anna curled a leg around him and clamped her arms under his. He kissed Anna very passionately and she returned his affection in equal measure. She sank down into the mattress, then noticed something cold and hard pressing against her. She broke the kiss, arched her back, and reached beneath her bum. 

"Anna? What's wrong...?" Benedict murmured.

Anna lifted her hip. She grunted slightly as she produced the fruits of her search - Benedict's wayward smartphone.  
They both laughed as she handed the device back to its owner. Benedict took the object in hand and reached for the bedside table, but was stopped by Anna.

"No, wait... How about a little music?" She quirked a brow.  
"Grand idea. Ladies choice, then?"  
"Ta!" Anna smiled. 

Benedict listed to his side, and offered Anna use of his phone. She found his favorite music app and chose a playlist fitting her mood. She deployed shuffle play, and set the phone aside. Music wafted through the room, setting the stage for the lovers to continue. Anna turned toward Benedict and smiled. He tenderly traced her face, and sighed. 

"There's something about you, Anna. Cahn't quite put my finger on it, though."  
"Oh, you'd be wrong there..." she kissed the end of his nose. "Pretty damned sure you've had your finger on it lots of times." She chortled.  
"The cheek of you." He grinned.

"Yeah? Whaddaya gonna do about it, buster?" 

Anna reached between them, grabbed Benedict's bollocks and rolled them in her hand. He closed his eyes, pressed his lips together and moaned. She closed the distance between them, draped her leg over his hip and continued her wanton groping.  
Feeling a slight chill in the ambient air, Anna extended her leg behind Benedict to grab the top sheet with her toes. She artfully pulled the sheet closer and covered them both, all without leaving Benedict unattended. Anna looked across her pillow with a come hither smile that was angelic as it was risqué. Benedict squirmed a bit, then dropped his bottom lip to speak.

“Anna…”  
“Hmm?”  
“Hate to break the mood, Luv… But there's something I desperately need right now.”  
"What's that, babe?" 

“The fucking loo! Feel like my bladder is gonna explode!”

With that, he sprang out of bed and made a mad dash for the en suite. Anna rolled up onto her elbows to watch Benedict scamper off, then followed closely behind him. 

 

She walked up behind him as he stood over the porcelain convenience, pressing her bosoms into his back, and running her fingers down his torso. 

“What’re you on about, Madam?” he inquired.  


“Just thought I'd help.”

Anna kissed Benedict's shoulder as her fingers wandered down his abs just beneath his navel. She stroked his treasure trail and went lower still.

“Ooo! Somebody's been manscaping again."

“I have. D’ya like it?”

“Mmm… I do.” she purred. “I love that you’ve left it fuzzy. How thoughtful are you?”  


“Sofa King thoughtful?” he chuckled.

“I’d say so.” Anna nuzzled the nape of Benedict's neck, and smiled. She continued her naughty meandering until she reached his hands.

“Anna! No-no-no! What’re doing?!”

“Helping. Just move your hands a bit. I just wanna…”

She moved his hands out of the way, and held him by the base of his shaft as he relieved himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as water hit water. 

“Ohhh, that's better. All done, Luv. Don't forget to…” 

Anna grabbed him firmly and gave his bellend a slight shake. 

“That was weird!!” They both laughed at the same time. 

“Jinx, baby. You owe me a coke.” Anna giggled.

“I’ll add it to the list.” Benedict chortled.  
“First things first.” Anna angled her foot around him, pointed her toes, pressed the button to flush then lowered the lid.

“I often forget how fucking flexible you are, Anna. It's almost unseemly how you use that talent.”

“You and that F-bomb. I should wash your mouth out with soap.” Anna chided.

“But you love it. Admit so, and you may have your way with me.”

"Don't go all ye olde on me." Anna snickered. "I'm gonna have my way with you anyway, Buster. But, how about a challenge?"

“What kind of challenge?”  
“A swear jar for the weekend."  
"And just how might that work?" Benedict wondered.  
"Every time you drop an F-bomb, 20 quid goes into the jar."  
“A real jar, Anna?”

“Naw, but real money at the end of the weekend. You could make some charity or other quite rich, ya know?" 

"I'm liking the sound of that, Anna!" Benedict enthused. "Well, let's get things started then… Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuckety-FUCK! How much do I owe the jar?"

“One hundred twenty quid, we'll work out the exchange rate later.”

“That's fucking fantastic!” 

“One forty and counting, Mr Potty Mouth." Anna laid her cheek against Benedict's shoulder. "C’mon..." Anna nudged Benedict toward the vanity. She wrapped her arms around him, walked with him over to the vanity, and pinned him in front of the sink.

"We’ve got better things to do than fill a swear jar.”

“Wot? Don't you want your jar filled?”

"Naughty and clever." Anna swatted Benedict on the bottom. “Let's work on something else for a bit. I have lots more entertaining things for you to fill.”

“You might be right” he agreed.

“Water on.” she insisted.  
“Too right.” Benedict complied, turning on the faucet as Anna reached around him for body wash. She popped the lid open and squeezed the contents of a small plastic container onto a facecloth. Benedict laughed out loud, and gave a snort at the rude noise made by the tiny bottle of soap.

"Hands."  
"Yes Ma'am..."

Benedict looked down as he held out his hands for Anna. She tenderly soaped his hands, enjoying the feel of the soft slippery lather as their fingers intertwined. Anna peeked around Benedict for a better look and smiled at him in the mirror. 

"Rinse?" he offered. 

"Yes, please. Thanks babe. You're so thoughtful," she smiled. 

"Sofa King thoughtful?" he winked.

"Yes, my beautiful, mischievously sexy man," she nodded in agreement. "So fucking thoughtful."

Benedict splashed Anna playfully, and smiled at her with an air of mischief that let her know that he was up to something naughty.

"I have a favor to ask, Luv."

"Sure. Name it..."  
"I need to practice hand gestures for Strange. Will you help me?"

 

Anna looked up at Benedict, and furrowed her brow, "How on earth can I possibly help you with something like that?" 

"It's called finger tutting, Luv. May I show you what I've learned so far?"

Anna licked her lips, looked at Benedict through her lashes and smiled wickedly. "Show me what you're working with, _Benny_." Her voice was full of mischief and confidence, both of which turned him on tremendously. It also enticed him to show off a little for his beloved. 

"Allow me..."

Benedict winked at Anna in the mirror. He pulled her upright, sat her on the vanity, and parted her knees. Benedict's fingertips teased the skin of Anna's inner thighs as they drifted from her knees to the folds of her sex. Anna looked down as Benedict tenderly caressed her sensitive skin while she watched. He worried his bottom lip as he concentrated intensely on every movement of his thumb and fingers. Anna pulled a leg onto the vanity and steadied herself by holding her ankle to give Benedict a better angle on the task at hand. They pressed their foreheads together as they watched Benedict sink the middle fingers of his right hand into Anna. His first order of business was curling his fingers upward, in search of her sacred spot. 

The slick, sticky sounds of his explorations were a turn on for both, causing Anna to throw her head back and groan through clenched teeth. Meanwhile, Benedict was becoming fascinated by the physical sensations of his handiwork. He could feel her core quivering and pulsing around his fingers as he stroked her, along with the faint fragrance of warm melted sugar. 

“My God,” he murmured. “How is it even possible for you feel this damn good?” Benedict chortled in his trademark baritone. He continued his nimble ministrations, this time adding a sweeping motion with the pad of his thumb. “You smell delicious,” he breathed. “And you're so fucking wet. This is… amazing.” 

Anna’s breath hitched in her throat, caught midway between guttural growling and full on laughter. She traced his lips with her fingertips and smiled flirtatiously. 

“Mmmph. Those lips of yours.” Anna hummed. “And that ridiculously sexy mouth…”

“Yeah?” Benedict locked eyes with Anna.

“Absolutely. As a matter of fact, that luscious mouth has earned me twenty quid more.”

“Fuck!” Benedict pouted.

“If you've had enough practice, I kinda wish you’d put that word into action.” 

"Really?" Benedict quirked a randy brow.  
"Abso-fuckin'-lutely!" Anna winked.

Benedict swept Anna from the vanity and straight into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom. He stopped for a beat, set Anna down and walked her backwards into the door of their room, where held her wrists over her head as he kissed her. 

“Fuuuck, fuck! FUCK!” he bellowed. “How many is that, Luv?”  
"Don't know, I lost track," she paused. “Can't think with your bellend pressed against me like that. You wanker!” 

"Not strictly speaking in this instance, wouldn't you say, Luv?" Benedict chortled impishly.

As Anna and Benedict enjoyed snogging and groping against the door of their room, Zachary and his partner Miles were striding down the hall to ask the duo if they cared to join them for an apéritif downstairs in sitting room before heading out for the evening. 

When they reached their intended destination at the door to Anna and Benedict's room, the doorknob was rattling; and the clatter of Anna's pearl necklace against the door could clearly be heard in the hallway. The duo also heard the sounds of playful giggling along with a few muffled moans. Miles raised his hand to knock, but Zachary grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “No... We’ll text them later about the hayride, babe. Obviously, they're otherwise engaged.” 

"From the sound of it, they've started a "hayride" of their own," Miles snickered. "They are so _bae_. Dude, I like them already." 

Zachary closed his eyes, shook his head, and shrugged blithely. He turned to his partner, and the men shared a knowing smile. Then, simply turned to leave. Padding quietly down the hall, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch narrates Jaguar XKR-S Commercial  
> 1:45 - "lightweight aluminum monocoque chasis"  
> http://youtu.be/fdWMTMjzaik
> 
>  ♪Is it gettin' better? Or do you feel the same?♪ shamelessly borrowed from the U2 song "One":  
> U2 ft Mary J. Blige - One  
> http://youtu.be/ZpDQJnI4OhU
> 
>  
> 
> Anna's playlist:
> 
> Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars  
> http://youtu.be/GemKqzILV4w
> 
> Herbie Hancock Possibilities "Sister Moon" feat Sting  
> http://youtu.be/zZFcHNN_cBc
> 
> Chris Isaak Wicked Game  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WtfHk2hSlqA
> 
> Audioslave - Like a Stone (Official Video)  
> http://youtu.be/7QU1nvuxaMA
> 
> Stevie Wonder - Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing (A Cappella cover by Duwende)  
> http://youtu.be/Y9cf5zmnhc8
> 
> Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence - Ryuichi Sakamoto HD  
> http://youtu.be/T1cQBP0Vzx8
> 
> Pink Floyd - Learning To Fly (Official Music Video)  
> http://youtu.be/nVhNCTH8pDs
> 
> Quincy Jones - Setembro  
> http://youtu.be/vi3ityUy82U
> 
>  
> 
> Zachary Quinto and Miles McMillan  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20October/A52C705A-ACEF-4C8D-9D0D-CBF71E2DD26C_zpsfetqkxsq.jpg.html)  
> 


	9. When The Witnesses Are Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Benedict spend an evening canoodling, picnicking in bed, dancing, and reciting Keats. And, Anna explains to Benedict why he is sexier than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot from "Dance Me Into Love" - the origin story of Anna & Benedict. It takes place in Washington DC during the Spring of 2014.  
> This could roughly be called chapter 10.5 but had been broken into pieces and scattered throughout the combined narratives of previous one shot stories. It's been tweaked a bit to be more up to date. 
> 
> Unapologetically fluffy.  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20October/0AF639DD-617C-4820-806A-D9B2AC854BD5_zpst51p4ocd.jpg.html)  
>  
> 
> Thanks again to Song of LoN for beta reading for me. You are amazing, patient, and much appreciated. (Forgive me, sweetie - I couldn't resist a few tweaks after SNL)

"Ben?"

" _Mmmm_?"

"Do you really not understand how sexy you are?" Anna wonders aloud.

“I look at myself in the mirror, and just don’t see it. Can't quite wrap my brain around this whole “ _Internet Boyfriend_ ” thing.” Benedict uses air quotes to illustrate his point. “Fucks sake! I’ve had the same face all my life,” he shrugs. “Besides, I know for a fact that I’ve lost out on roles for not being ‘sexy enough’.”

Anna props herself up on Benedict's chest and stares directly into his eyes.

“You do realize that you're making a very common mistake; don't you, Benedict?”  
“Please enlighten me, Ms Eberhardt,” he smiles mischievously.

“You're confusing sexy with handsome. No big deal… Most people tend to have that a bit cattywampus. Being classically handsome really isn't the same as being sexy at all.”

Benedict shakes his head and laughs out loud. “I’m sure you're about to explain the error of my ways?”

“Being handsome means having an visual image that people enjoy looking at.” Anna covers her mouth and yawns dramatically, “Not only is that pedestrian, it's boring as fuck. Sexy, on the other hand, is how you enhabit your space. It's your vibe. It's style, charm, how you relate to people. Seriously, guy... I've seen you entirely without embellishment, and even though you're just a tad persnickety, I find you quite fetching.”

“Anna, you don't have to say that, you know…”

“I’m not saying it just to stroke your ego.” Anna reaches down Benedict's torso and begins strumming him. Her fingertips lightly graze his skin; starting with his treasure trail, continuing up to his navel. She traces around his belly button with such a feather light touch that his toes curl. "I mean, As such appendages go - even your knob kinda is sexy."Anna grins lewdly as she reaches behind her to fondle and grope Benedict.

"Really? _How so_?" He groans through clenched teeth. "It's not terribly remarkable. Quite average really."

"Average? In Sweden, maybe." Anna grins, and licks her lips suggestively. "I dunno, though. It kinda looks like a bald guy pulling a turtleneck sweater over his head,” she giggles. "But mosty, I think its sexy because it's attached to you, Benedict." 

Benedict falls back onto the pillows, covers his face, and laughs out loud. “Jeezus Anna!” He peeks through his fingers, and smiles. “I’ve never heard it described quite that way.”

Anna pulls his hands away from his face, and holds his palms together between hers. Then, leans in to place a light kiss on the shell of Benedict’s ear. He cards the fingers of one hand through her hair, while pulling her into a hug with the other. He knits his brow as a stray thought enters his mind; then, pulls back to look at Anna quizzically.

“Wait… _Persnickety_ , Anna?” Benedict raises himself onto bent elbows, narrows his eyes and stares at Anna.  
  
“You do have a few pet peeves,” she winks.

“ _True enough_.” Benedict crinkles his nose and presses his lips together. “And you don't find that off putting?” Benedict furrows his brow anxiously as he awaits Anna's reply.

“Ha! You saw how my brothers treat me.” Anna laughs. "I'm not a poncy pink princess or a precious snowflake, Ben. So you can well imagine that you and your myriad peccadilloes don't scare me. Not even Light-a-Match Batch, or your somewhat fussy obsession with the drape of toilet paper.”

“No?” He looks to her for reassurance.

"Nope." Anna shakes her head. "Weren't you the one who pointed out to me that you're just a lucky punter with a great job?"

"Yes, then you made a very cogent comment about ' _rarified air_ ', as I recall."

"I did. But let's not forget that I'm not perfect either. Thankfully, you don't seem to mind awfully much. Actually…”

Anna pulls herself up to scoot closer to Benedict, nuzzling his nose as she begins speaking in a sultry mezzo. “Do me a favor, Ben...”

“Sure, umm… okay,” he waggles a brow.

Benedict cants his head, and narrows his eyes a bit as he settles in to hear what Anna has to say. Anna makes herself comfortable by draping her body across Benedict’s, and resting her cheek on his chest. She smiles at him so sweetly that he can't help but want to listen. Which frankly confuses him a bit. Because, even though he enjoys the sound of her voice, watching her lips as she speaks makes him want to kiss her.

“Ben, what if you could summon the TARDIS and go back ten years or so to your most frustrating day ever?”

“Don't know if I’d really want to do that, I'd rather live in the present than go backwards. Besides, I don't think that I could choose just a single day out of so many. But, if I did...?” He shrugged.

“What if you could walk up to yourself, tap yourself on the shoulder, and whisper ' _Wait for it, mate_...' then simply walk away?" She ponders aloud, tongue planted firmly in cheek.

"Absolute creepiness aside..." He narrowed his eyes and winced. "Wouldn't that trigger the Grandfather Paradox, or something like it?" Benedict chortles.

"Not according to Novikov," she counters with a grin. "He seems to think that there are fixed events in time, but time travel wouldn't necessarily alter history because everything is inevitable…”

“Alright if I Google that?” Benedict reaches around Anna for his phone, powers up and types furiously with his thumbs. The pale glare from the screen casts shadows on the gloriously angular features of his face while he searches. “Never heard of this Novikov fellow before.”

"This is all extremely interesting, Anna. But I can hardly wrap my brain around this just now. Wow. Thank you for introducing me to such an extraordinary concept."  
"Glad to be of service. Just tuck it away. You never know, this factoid might come in handy some day."  
"I rather doubt that. It's such a strange bit of information for a daft bloke like me to salt away." He shrugs. "But, one never knows what subject might come up in a pub quiz."

"Listen up Cumbers," she implores in a dangerously smoky contralto. "You’ve gotta stop all this fuckery about not feeling smart or attractive. Especially all that " _Sid the Sloth_ " nonsense. That's beyond self deprecation. It's not sexy, and it makes my hoo-ha clamp shut." Anna plainly states. "Lookit, how about I explain once and for all what makes you so appealing? Especially to brainy, nerdy babes like me?"

"Do you consider yourself a... Cumber... Oh, Dear God. Don't make me say that odious word."  
"No worries. I'm not gonna say it. But mostly because _I'm nobody's bitch_. So I'm certainly not gonna be one of yours. But I do love being _Cumbered_ ," she simpered.  
"Really?" Benedict smiled.

"To be perfectly honest, I was only a casual fan until I watched season three of Sherlock with Deanna. Before that, you were hardly on my radar. But researching your back catalogue has been a revelation."

He puts down his phone, to give Anna his full attention.

"Whut wuz _the decider_?" Benedict asks with a wink, in a Texas accent.  
"That pirouette. Dammit, it was beautiful. The preparation, spotting the turn, all of it."  
"That's... That's remarkable, Anna. I worked really hard to learn how to do that turn. I'm surprised that anyone with ballet training has taken any notice at all. Some think that it was all down to a double." Benedict covers his eyes with his hand, and shakes his head.

“That illustrates my point perfectly, Benedict. You've got such command of your craft, along with an air of playful maturity, and a sense of humility that make you so fuckin' sexy that it's actually kinda ridiculous. And to top it off, you're a big ol' dork. Chicks love that shit, Ben."

"Really?"  
"Abso-fuckin'-lutely." Anna nods in confirmation.

"Your grace note…?” she coos.

Benedict shrugs.

"The more confidence you exude, the exponentially sexier your face gets. I've seen some of your photo spreads, Benedict. Riddle me this... Who's that guy eyefucking the lens? An evil, sexier twin perhaps?" Anna raises and lowers her left eyebrow. "That guy doesn't look like an alien lizard, and he's _sexy as hell_."

“You don't mince words, do you, Luv?”  
“Ben, life is too damned short not to be upfront about things, and playing games isn't my style. I mean, I honestly have no idea how things are gonna go for us, but I do know that I am enjoying spending time with you." She closes her eyes and sighs contentedly.

Benedict's cheeks begin to flush, and his eyes twinkle like supernovas.

"But wait! There's more..." Anna chortles. "I might add... it has been a privilege and an absolute pleasure to have sticky, sweaty proof that you sir, are not just a damned good shag, but a remarkably thoughtful lover.” Anna looks at Benedict through her lashes, and softly traces his jawline.

"I hardly know what to say to that, Anna."  
"Say nothing. Take it in. Get back to me..." she states plainly.

"Not only are you intriguing," Benedict chuckles. "You are quite the temptress, Anna Eberhardt.” He tenderly weaves his fingers through her hair and smiles.

“Is that so, Mr Cumberbatch?”

“God, yes.” Benedict closes his eyes and smiled. "Before we met, I'd never thought about how intimate dancing can be. But when we dance? Touching your skin, holding you close, and moving in time with you always left me wanting more and more each time." Benedict allows his fingers to drift lazily as he speaks. His fingertips feel the warmth radiating from Anna as they hover just above her skin. Both are finding the interplay incredibly arousing. So much so, that the energy that passes between them crackles with possibilities. Though he's having trouble concentrating, Benedict sighs, and continues his speech: "Oh, Anna...By the time we actually made love, it felt like I already knew how good you’d feel.”

The apples of Anna’s cheeks begin to flood a lovely shade deep fuchsia. She moves toward Benedict to close the space between them, drapes her leg around his waist and presses into him with her bosom. Once they're face to face, Benedict cups her face in his hands, and kisses Anna with intense passion. Threading his fingers through her soft loopy curls as he cradles the nape of her neck. Their tongues begin darting, flitting and swirling as they moan into the kiss - sloppy, wet, and satisfying. The two are nearly giddy as they enjoy the warmth and presence of the other while snogging and frolicking like teenagers. 

#

Clad only in plush, yummy hotel bathrobes and sated smiles, the lovebirds have finished their dinner - a Big Ass Salad created at the salad bar of the nearby organic superstore.

"That hit the spot." Anna announces, dragging a finger across a small puddle of salad dressing, then sticking the finger in her mouth to savor the last hint of flavour. "Mmmph! Organic raspberry balsamic. God, I _love_ this stuff. It's my fave, and it's not always in stock."

"Dinner was delicious, but picnicking in bed...? Absolutely delightful." Benedict lies across the bed on his back, gleefully rubs his tummy, then streches out, laces his fingers together behind his head and smiles.

"Save room for dessert. Don't forget the mystery boxes from our visit to the bakery. Should go quite nicely with the wine I picked. Smooth, sticky, creamy nibbles and a pale swirl of slightly verdant fruit bomb wackiness to wash it down!"

"What must it be like inside your brain? You are such a wellspring of passion." Benedict tilts his head and looks at Anna with a steadily growing sense of adoration.

" _What's it like_?" she chortles. "Well, some days it's almost like a triathlon: Done the swim. Just ditched the bike, gettin’ ready to run. My passions keep me grounded. Otherwise I'd just be a oddball nerdling. There's something to be said about having discovered success as a late bloomer. More happiness, less stupid. Theoretically, anyway..."

Her remarks draw a knowing and appreciative nod from Benedict. Moments later, Anna and Benedict begin to gather the dishes and utensils from their impromptu picnic. As the straightening up progresses, Anna finds the music drifting from iPod dock enthralling. She begins vocalizing and swaying to the music:

♪Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone♪  
♪Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon♪  
♪Show me slowly what I only know the limits of♪

♪Dance me to the end of looove...♪

"Dance? Yes, please." With that, Benedict bows slightly and offers his hand to Anna. She places her hand in his and he sweeps her into his arms. The two seem lost in the moment as they glide effortlessly around the suite. As the song ends, Anna lays her head on Benedict's shoulder and sighs:

"Let's take a bath, Ben..." she suggests. "Have our dessert there, maybe?"

"That sounds too decadent to refuse," he enthuses. "Let us away, with happy speed..." 

“There are no ears to hear, or eyes to see,” Anna replies.

“ _Drown'd all in Rhenish and the sleepy mead/Awake! arise! my love, and fearless be/For o'er the southern moors I have a home for thee._ ” They recite the words in unison, and immediately fall into laughter.

Benedict circles his arms around Anna's shoulders and gathers her protectively in his arms. He rocks her tenderly as he presses his lips to the shell of her ear and whispers softly in his lower register. “You know Keats!” He chuckles. “Why am I not surprised?” Anna nuzzles the hinge of his jaw, and the two share a light chuckle. Then, she scampers over to the minibar, where she's hidden their dessert. Meanwhile, Benedict pads off to the en suite to prepare their bath.

 

Before joining Benedict, Anna stops at the bedside table, reaches for her hairbrush, and gives her ringlets a few quick swipes - brushing them up from her shoulders to expose the nape of her neck. A quick twist and tuck creates a poufy messy bun. She chooses a couple of ringlets to frame her face, gathers her treats and heads for the bathroom just as Benedict checks on her:

"Anna... need any help in there, Luv?" he offers.

 

At just that instant, she appears in the doorway with polycarb glasses in one robe pocket and a bottle of wine in another. She's also holding a delicate cardboard box containing the secret dessert treats from Cakelove. Benedict walks over to her, relieving her pockets of the wine and glasses. She turns off the overhead bathroom lights with her elbow, and loosens the sash of her robe. As she crosses the room, Anna shrugs her robe to the floor on her way over to the whirlpool. She props herself on the edge of the tub and swings her legs into the frothy heated water.

"Oh, lush! This tub has more jets than Andrews." She coos as she lowers herself into the tub. Turning to watch Benedict as he follows suit. Just as Benedict lowers himself into the water, giggles overtake her; and the apples of her cheeks become flush with color.

"What... does Madame find so _amuuusing_?!" he asks in his Rickman voice. She clears her throat and says: "Carpet and drapes, you big ginge!" she continues her girlish giggling while pointing out the color match of Benedict's body hair.

"What must that be like for you, Ben? Sherlock or Tietjans on top as it were, but Benedict below the waist.” He is equally amused and dumbfounded by the question but, before he can respond she adds... "Quick! Let's have some wine before giggles officially set in!"

Benedict hands Anna the wine and both glasses. He crinkles his nose slightly as she twists the top to crack the seal of the wine bottle.

"Oh! C'mon, man! You're killing me with the stank-face," she giggles, somewhat kittenishly. "The Stelvin Closure has come a long way in the last few years. Trust me, this is super tasty..." She fills both glasses halfway, and nudges his glass toward him, urging him to give the wine a try. He eyes the glass with suspicion, but ultimately decides to throw caution to the wind, and have a sip. Benedict hollows his cheeks as he swirls the wine over his tongue, then quirks his chin as he swallows.

"It's very... um... fruit forward?" he thoughtfully suggests.

"Wait. Sniff the wine, take a sip, then bite this..." Anna offers him an orb covered in vanilla royal icing from the bakery box she'd held moments before. Benedict leans forward to bite the tiny ball of cake, and hums his approval.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20October/61B00C8B-8354-4005-B4BF-F6DDBEC96281_zpskrzjgaiy.jpg.html)

"That's... delicious! What kind of cake is that?!!" He reaches for her hand, using it to place the remainder in his mouth. Licking icing from her fingers for good measure.

"Do you see!?" she asks excitedly. "Do you know what just happened?"

"Something about taste and smell, I'd imagine. Go ahead, blind me with science!" he smiles.

"Gold star for Benny!" she laughs. "When you sniffed the wine, the aromas concentrated on your soft palate so, when you bit the cake, sweet canceled itself out and the individual flavors become more pronounced. Tell me, Ben… What did you taste?" she asks as she tastes both for herself.

"Oddly, there were flowers. And cream, and something tropical. Yes?" he supposes.

"Mmmm, yes. The cake balls are mango tres leche with coconut cream in the center,” Anna says, with complete nerd-girl enthusiasm. “The wine itself is indeed very grapey and floral. When I first tried it a few years ago, it was cheap as chips and had a synthetic cork. Lately it has a twist off, costs three or four times as much and is much harder to find.” She prattles on with information about the wine, and Benedict hangs fondly on Anna's every word. _Definitely the new sexy..._  he thinks to himself.

He's smitten, and is feeling a little clueless about next steps. The weekend has been revelatory and intense for both, what with major paradigms having been discovered, shifted, or outright shattered to bits. Monday morning is fast approaching, and they hadn't yet been on a proper date to show off Anna's legs, or his newfound dancing skills.

 

"Hey there... where'd you go just then?" Anna looks at Benedict quizzically, waving a hand in front of his face. Taking his chin in her hand, she playfully kisses him and licks the corner of his mouth. "Oopsy, you missed some," she smiles.

Anna tops off her glass, then leans back to snuggle into Benedict's chest. Sipping leisurely and enjoying the water's warmth, she ghosts her fingertips over one of his thighs. Benedict smiles secretly as he enjoys Anna's whisper light touch on his skin while recalling his dream from the night before. His nethers come to life as if they have sense memory.

"We're not getting very clean, are we?" Anna coos as she snuggles closer to Benedict. "But, _was that ever really the point_?" she adds, with a smokiness that he feels in his loins. The two continue enjoying the warmth and serenity of the effervescent water surrounding them, and each other.

Anna is feeling a bit buoyant as she relaxes with Benedict, and finds herself smothering another round of giggles before speaking. "I just had the most wacky thought, Ben..."

She searches for his hands. Finding them, she twines their fingers together as she considers her next few words: "I was wondering if this is what it feels like to be your bike..." Though she can't see his expression he wrinkles his nose and quirks an eyebrow. "Anna, my darlin' you've got my full attention. Do go on..."

He reaches for and sips casually from her glass as she explains. She shrugs as she continues: "Well, you get kitted out specially for her, right?"

"Safety first, Luv. Not vanity." Benedict adds.

"Point taken." She leans back to lay her head on Benedict's shoulder. Then, lifts his hand to kiss it, holding it over her heart as she speaks. "You straddle her lovingly when you go tear-assing through the streets of London, giving her intimate, unfettered access to that fabulous arse of yours. As a reward, she vibrates and hums sweetly for you as you ride her. She goes willingly and unquestioningly wherever you want to go. And, very occasionally - you get to have a threesome with her. What woman wouldn't be envious of a gal like that?"

"That is the most impossibly sexy description I could ever have dreamt of a man and a motorbike." He squeezes her hands and places a very tender kiss on the shell of her ear.

"I did say it was an odd stray musing," she states, rather resolutely.

"Well, no - I believe you used the term 'wacky'," he chuckles.

She shrugs, "Busted, I am." They both fall into a spate of giggles. "I'm feeling prune-y and sleepy." Anna yawns.

"Will you slather and dry me before we retire for the evening?" she asks sweetly.

"Slather you? With what, might I ask?"

"Baby oil gel. I always keep some in my weekender. It always seems to come in handy."

 

She stands up, and gracefully steps out onto the bathmat. Benedict leans back on an elbow and takes in the sight of Anna getting out of the tub and preparing to leave the bathroom. She stops at the bathroom door, looks over her shoulder and asks:

"Will you be joining me, sir?"  
"Momentarily, Luv..."

"Very well. You know where I'll be," she coos. "I would say don't be long, but I don't suppose you can help that, hmm…? " She winks, and heads for the bedroom.

Moments after the sound of Anna's footsteps recede, Benedict flips a few switches to slow the churning whirlpool to a gentle pulse, then fishes around on the apron of the tub for the small bottle of body wash that he'd hidden earlier. Once found, he pops the top with his thumb, squeezes its contents into his hands, then begins to lather himself. He gives particular attention to his underarms, neck, and nethers before rinsing quickly and attending to the matter at hand, as it were...

He leans back, parts his knees and tilts his hips to aim his nethers toward a jet of water. The warmth of the water surrounding him was just as pleasing as the whirlpool jet itself. Benedict lowers his torso beneath the water and begins to roll his hips, using the force of the water to massage his sac, while discreetly rubbing one out. Though not the same as sinking down into Anna's snug, moist core, it feels pretty damned good for a utility wank. And, with that out of the way, he now feels confident he can stand up to whatever comes next.

On the other side of the wall, Anna begins to slather herself with gel oil. Having treated her legs, arms and torso to a thorough moisturizing, she lies on her tummy and waits for Benedict to finish the hard to reach places.

Anna hears Benedict enter the bedroom, but the smell of body wash on his damp skin has aroused her senses, and is turning her on tremendously. "You cheated, buster. No fair..."

"I, uh... erm..." he stutters. "Did you save some slathering for me?" he chuckles weakly.

"Yes - back, shoulders, and bum. Moisturize _meeeee_! she says with a naughty lilt. "My pleasure." Benedict grins.

 

Benedict rubs his palms together in anticipation of smoothing gel slicked hands over Anna's shapely body. He stopped for a beat to drink her in as she lies blissfully sprawled across his bed. The sight of her heart shaped bottom seems to require his immediate attention. And he fully intends to give Anna's glorious curves and planes the tender loving care that they deserve. 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20November/8230C0C4-8B2A-435E-8E98-E2263D355976_zps2zwleddl.jpg.html)

Benedict chuckled to himself when he felt his cock twitch, as if in approval of his naughty plans. He grabs the gel oil, pops the lid with the pad of his thumb and proudly traipses over to the bed to begin his ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Light-a-Match Batch"? Definitely SNL inspired.
> 
> madeleine peyroux - dance me to the end of love  
> http://youtu.be/AqpOFQvMM1A  
> "The Novikov self-consistency principle expresses one view on how backwards time travel would be possible without the generation of paradoxes. According to this hypothesis, physics in or near closed timelike curves (time machines) can only be consistent with the universal laws of physics, and thus only self-consistent events can occur. Anything a time traveller does in the past must have been part of history all along, and the time traveller can never do anything to prevent the trip back in time from happening, since this would represent an inconsistency.”  
>   
> “Novikov et al. used an example given by physicist Joseph Polchinski for showing how this system can be solved in a self-consistent way which avoids the grandfather paradox, though it creates a causal loop."
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grandfather_paradox#Novikov_self-consistency_principle  
>  
> 
> More jets than "Andrews"? Joint Base Andrews, home of Air Force One. (Previously known as Andrews Air Force Base)  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joint_Base_Andrews
> 
> Benedict's dream referenced here:  
> Dance Me On & On: ch 6 "Captured By Your Eyes"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337065/chapters/5284409
> 
> Doctor Who Lady Cassandra Introduction  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pHR2FvtVv9g


	10. A Proper Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna and Benedict go on their first proper date: Dinner and dancing on a twilight dinner cruise along the Potomac river in Washington, DC.

Benedict rouses himself from sleep to hear the shower running. He looks down at the end of the bed and notices Anna's clothes neatly laid out. When he hears her singing drifting from the bathroom, he rolls up onto his side to listen as Anna sings “The Story” as she showers. He is absolutely smitten when he realizes that she's changed the lyrics, and is singing about him. “Oh, Anna…” he sighs longingly. “How lovely.”

 

He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and squints a bit. His eyes focus on a room service tray perched thoughtfully by the window. Benedict gropes around for his glasses to get a better look.

After throwing off the covers, Benedict pads over to the room service cart. He's feeling a bit peckish, and smiles to himself when he sees that Anna has ordered breakfast. There are several items laid out on the tray, and he's looking forward to tucking in.

Each object on the tray has a sticky notes attached. A thermal carafe has a note that says DRINK ME! with an arrow pointing toward a mug, whose attached note reads: _Fill Me Up Big Boy!!_ A small ceramic pot of cream submerged in ice has a note that reads: _POUR ME!_ Next to it, a small side plate holds rock sugar on a wooden stir. Its sticky reads: _I'ma Rock Yo' World ;~ >_ And, on yet another plate, three perfect mixed berry scones whose sticky reads: _JAM ON IT! JAM ON IT!! Hup!-Hup! Jam On It! ;-D_

  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/BC63886D-6D8A-453F-BDC0-D4C360E7F9D0_zpsyn0vj6xt.jpg.html)

 

He laughs out loud, but proceeds to follow suggestions left for him, after collecting the notes and tucking them under a book on the bedside table. As he assembles his breakfast, he notices that it was prepared for one. “Only one mug?” he asks himself, as rakes his fingers through his hair, mouth full of scone. Just then, Anna cheerfully emerges from the bathroom humming the tune from “Evergreen”. He smiles at her over his mug of coffee.

 

"Good Morning sleepyhead," she chirps. "You found everything? Cool!" she beams.

"Anna?"

"Uh-oh, you look bewildered. Something wrong, sweetie?" she asks as she squeezes the dampness from her hair with a fluffy towel.

"Erm... where's your breakfast, Luv?"

"I woke up full of energy, so I went into the outer room to write a little, took stuff to my car, went for a short run, ordered some morning noshes, showered..." she prattled her entire list in a rapid fire staccato before taking a short breath. “And et voila! now I'm about to get dressed and roll out.”

"But, what time is it?" he asks, with a genuinely perplexed expression.

"7:30-ish?" Anna shrugs. "You're a slacker Benny. If you're still on GMT, you've slept all morning." She giggles and winks. "One last treat before I leave you to your day?!" She bites her lip, while raising and lowering her left eyebrow.

"Sure. I... um... Okay..." he stammers.

"How cute! Very Hugh Grant!" She chortles. "Come," she beckons with a crooked finger. "Sit." she pats a spot on the edge of the bed. "Enjoy!!"

Anna is still nude as she lifts her iDevice from the speaker dock to scroll through her playlists. She finds the song she'd had in mind, and kisses Benedict on the lips. She leaned forward to lick a tiny speckle of jam and butter from the corner of his mouth and grinned. “Mr. Cumberbatch…” Anna announced. “The thrill of your entire week begins NOW…” The song "2 Wicky" begins on an endless loop then, Anna surprises Benedict with a reverse strip tease.

 

Standing in front of her neatly arranged clothes, Anna plucks her panties from the pile and twirls them around with her forefinger. She places the panties between her teeth, dances over to Benedict, turns and stops with her shapely bottom mere inches away from his grasp. Anna drops her panties on the floor in front of him, bends forward pointing her bum directly at him and steps into them. She shimmies her panties up her legs, and when the waistband reaches the globes of her bum, she twerks the garment into place. While she's still bent over, she glances through her open legs and smiles at Benedict. His jaw is slack and his eyes are fully dilated.

 

She dances back over to her clothes and picks up her brassiere. She threads her arms through the bra straps, and wiggles her shoulders in time with her undulating hips. The cups falls to the side of her breasts as she fondles and pinches her nipples just before lifting one to her mouth, licking it with a flattened tongue and flicking the tip across a nipple. Benedict whimpers audibly.

 

 _Fuck's sake woman!!_  He screams in his thought bubble. Anna reaches for the cups of her bra, smoothes the silky fabric over her breasts and fastens the front closure. She blows him a kiss, he catches it mid air, and places it over his heart.

 

Next, Anna finds her thigh highs, sashays back over to her beau, and makes herself comfortable on his lap as she smoothes the sheer taupe stockings up her long curvaceously toned legs. She leans forward, grabs his knees and grinds her bum on his growing erection. Benedict aids her by pressing his fingers into her hips to hold her as she gyrates and grinds her bottom over his crotch. She peels his hands away, rises to her feet, and reaches for her dress - a form fitting taupe mock neck. Anna slides it over her head, fluffs out her hair and smooths the dress over her curves.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20November/7CB16A08-F154-464A-A033-0C9A21BB9B04_zpslmpouv70.jpg.html)

Benedict flops backward onto the bed as if he's exhausted. "For the life of me!... I have never seen anything so fucking sexy in all my life!" he laughs out loud.

 

Now that she's dressed, Anna steps into her shoes and drapes herself on the bed next to Benedict.

 

"Ben, sweetie?" He turns his head toward her. "I've gotta go. But I'll text you deets about meeting up for dinner." She cups his face and kisses him sweetly. "Walk me out?" she purrs.

"Of course," he sighs. He walks behind her with an arm around her waist. When they arrive at the door she turns around, kisses him on the cheek and nips him on his bottom lip. "I've never been aroused watching a woman getting dressed before." He kisses her.

She grins at him wickedly and says: "Cool! One more for your spank bank. Looks like you're gonna need it..." Anna reaches down, tugs the waistband of Benedict’s pyjama bottoms for a look, and winks at him.

 

"Talk to you soon. See you later for sight-seeing, dinner, and dancing." She pecks him on the cheek between each phrase for emphasis. He leans out of his doorway to watch her walk down the hall. She turns the corner and waves behind her. He closes the door, yawns and scratches his nethers as heads for the comfort of bed. But first, he has a few phone calls to make.

 

#

 

Hours later, Benedict's phone buzzes. He smiles when he finds it's Anna:

_Srsly busy today_  
_Meet me @Water Street Marina_  
_5:30ish?_  
_ƸӜƷ_

_Will do_  
_Have surprises in store :-)_  
_Thinking of you_  
_B_

Anna's phone buzzes again:

_Any chance I can come by_  
_Watch you get dressed maybe?_  
_B_

_NO!_  
_A gal's gotta have a few secrets_  
_ƸӜƷ_

 

#

 

"Big date, huh?" asks Mrs Lin, Anna's manicurist. "Yeah, you don't come 'round for a long time, today you come in smiling and need head to toe treatment." She correctly surmises. "Mean only one thing - big date. Hope you enjoy yourself. You work too hard. Look at your hands!!"

Anna shifts in her chair, and looks off to the side, trying to avoid Mrs Lin's kindly, but direct gaze.

"No worries pretty lady. What kind of manicure today?"

Anna cheerfully makes her request: "Pink and white - soft white, whisper of pink, natural shape, sporty length... Please."

Mrs Lin pats Anna's hands and smiles at her sweetly. She's one of the best estheticians in the region, and Anna trusts her with quite a few embarrassingly intimate grooming details.

After several spa treatments Anna feels worthy of her gorgeous dress. She's been washed, blown dry, threaded, scrubbed, waxed, and polished. Next on her agenda? Nosh. Nap. Dress. Then, try to outwit some of the nation's worst traffic to arrive on time for her night out.

#

 

Boasting some of the nation’s worst traffic - driving in and around downtown Washington, DC during rush hour could be considered nightmarish at best. Had she not been so prideful, Anna might have asked her boss if she could use the car service. But, she decided to stubborn, and she's about to be late for the first evening out she's looked forward to in months, maybe even years. No worries, all's well that ends well because Anna makes it to the marina with enough time left over to check her hair and makeup.

 

At six o'clock, her phone trills “How Soon Is Now” and she smiles to herself. She knows who it is, and her heart nearly leaps from her chest.

_Come Aboard_  
_Can't wait to see you_  
_B_

 

 _He's here before me?_ She wonders silently _. No effin' way_... She takes a deep breath, locks her car, and makes a beeline to the gangway.

 

Once aboard, she's greeted personally: "Ms. Eberhardt?" the purser asks. She nods and he gently leads her by the elbow. She sees a dining room beginning to fill with passengers and tries to stop at the opened door.

 

“Hey! W-wait!" she tries to get the Purser's attention. "I have... Someone's waiting for me!"

The Purser stops, places a hand on the small of her back, guides her away from the doors and informs her: "No, Ms. Eberhardt. Your gentleman friend is situated here..."

A few feet away, he opens two sets of double doors leading to a softly lit private dining room. There, in the middle of the room is one candle lit table and Benedict. Anna covers her mouth, and gasps with delight.

 

He drinks her in as she crosses the room. Her usual loopy ringlets have been flat ironed, the smooth sleek length falling just beneath her shoulder blades. She smiles and takes a twirl for him. Benedict approaches her and kisses her cheek. He removes her beautiful chocolate and gold brocade cocoon and hands it to the Purser. His eyes light up once she's in full view. She's wearing a nearly molten copper sheath that's backless, except for a very risqué back cowl. The length is in Anna's sweet spot: below the bum, but above the knee. Her shoes for the evening are a strappy little pair of Latin Dancesport heels. They're beautiful, sexy, and oddly comfy. She loves her dancing shoes like some love their Louboutins.

Benedict takes her hand, brings it to his cheek, and softly kisses her wrist. "Good Evening Andromeda," he purrs in his sexiest baritone.

She smiles and asks - "Hey, did you just Sherlock me?"

He chuckles his reply, "No, but maybe you should check my pulse". He pulls out her chair and holds her hand as she sits. Once she's seated he leans in and whispers, “Andromeda, you look wonderful". She looks up at him and smiles as he takes his seat opposite her.

"Ben..." she begins a thought then falters, instead adding "Looks like this is shaping up to be quite an evening," with uncharacteristic shyness.

"My God! Taking off your coat was like unwrapping a luscious sweet. I should be thanking YOU." His ice blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight. "Would you care for a glass of bubbly? It's your favorite." Benedict offers, fully aware of the implications.

"Sorry, can't... I'm driving later," she pouts.“Dammit-dammit-DAMN!!” She grouses to herself. “I shoulda used the car service.”

"Well, actually - you _aren't_ driving later..." he whispers. "I've made arrangements to have your car wind up with you after dinner. Wherever that turns out to be."

"Thank You, Benedict. This is beyond my wildest expectations," she purrs.

"Changed your mind about the champagne, then? The oysters might get lonely..."

 

He nods toward the door and, with a snap of his fingers, a beautifully laid out cart is wheeled in. The cart has an elaborate display featuring a tray of freshly shucked oysters on ice and a sweating ice bucket with Anna's favorite bubbly. Off to the side of the oysters is another one of her favorites - a bottle of Datil pepper sauce. The waiter fills two trumpet shaped glasses with champagne and sets down the glasses, placing Anna's first. He returns with the iced tray of oysters, and a silver bowl full of tiny puffy crackers. He sits the ice bucket on a stand retrieved beneath the cloth covered cart.

"Will there be anything else? Sir? Ma'am?" They both shake their head and say: "No, thank you."

With a slight nod, the waiter bids them to enjoy and quickly takes his leave.

Benedict raises his glass and Anna follows suit. "To a lovely evening with a luscious, captivatingly earthy woman. To you, My Beautiful Anna..." Anna blushes as they touch glasses. The cut crystal rings gently when the glasses meet. She sips and hums happily, setting down her glass in favour of an oyster. Anna is  truly surprised when she realizes that a dozen of her favorite variety are sitting before her.

"Benedict!! You got Kumamotos?!"

"Put in a call to a friend of yours," he smiled."Chef Andres was very helpful."

Anna bounces happily in her chair as she smoothes a napkin in her lap and picks up her first oyster. She closes her eyes, sniffs it, and takes another sip of champagne. Then, she skillfully loosens the creature from its shell with a seafood fork, and slides it down her throat. The next oyster receives a shock of pepper sauce, and is summarily dispatched. "Join me?" She worries her bottom lip and grins suggestively in a bid to beckon Benedict to try an oyster.

"Yes, but watching you is... umm... Wow! What was I gonna say?" he shakes his head, slightly bemused.

 

Under the table, Anna rubs her foot up and down Benedict's calf. He quirks a half grin and says "You... you cut that out!"

"I will, soon as you have one or two." Anna is still rubbing her foot on Benedict's calf, and begins to wriggle her toes a she tries to coax him into trying an oyster. "They're good for you. Make you _strong, like bull!_ " she says with an exaggerated Eastern European accent.

Benedict finds Anna's method of persuasion incredibly enticing, and decides to join her. He eyes the platter curiously, but ultimately chooses an oyster.

"Lemon? Do I use lemon?" he asks.

"I wouldn't. The acid would destroy the flavor of the bubbly. If you must have citrus, have a tiny squeeze of lime. Allow me..."

She picks up a shell, squeezes the oil from the rind of a lime wedge and hands Benedict the oyster. He brings her hand to his mouth, and slurps the oyster from its shell. "Now, sip" she instructs. He sips and his eyes widen.

"Oh! That is exquisite! Sweet, tiny bit of salt and... a bit metallic?"

"YES! Kinda like a cold spoon on your tongue, right?"

"That was _exactly_ the sensation." Benedict leans forward and reaches for her hand. Anna places her hand in his and he ghosts his fingertips over hers, lightly caressing her skin down to the wrist.  

"Mmmm, I know that look." Anna licked her lips and smiled. "What are we thinking, naughty boy?"

"Something about having you on this table until you beg for mercy twice," he grins.

"Why don't we fetch our coats and get some air. We could use a change of venue, huh?" Anna recommends. "Great idea..." Benedict agrees. He continued kissing her hands before standing up, and leading her toward the doors. They pass a steward on the way out, collect their coats and head up a small flight of stairs to the observation deck.

At the top of the stairs is a heavy chain with a sign dangling from it that reads “Deck Closed”. Benedict clicks the chain open, and motions for Anna to pass. The sight of her heart shaped bottom, and gorgeous pins make him smile quite broadly as she climbs the stairs. Once Anna is safely on the deck, Benedict reattaches the chain across the staircase and turns his attention back to her.

The night air is pleasantly chilly, and they snuggle together as iconic sights of Washington DC pass before them. "I haven't done this in such a long time," she admits. "When you live in an iconic city, it can be so easy to grow jaded about landmarks and touristy things - until something happens to upset her balance." Her voice trails off, and she becomes pensive. Benedict moves her hair away from her neck, and kisses the shell of her ear.

 

"You must understand how I feel, yeah? Don't you love London like she's part of your family?" she paused, voice breaking slightly. When she turned to look out at the view, he steps behind her and circles his arms around her. Anna leans into him and sighs.

 

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" Benedict ponders. Anna reaches for his hand and threads their fingers together.

"Honestly, Anna? You'd still be the most beautiful woman here even if you were just wearing jeans and a baseball cap. But, I have to admit, your legs look spectacular in heels."

"You aren't so bad yourself, Ben. You've had a professional shave, yes? Just enough stubble to make me crazy." Anna reached behind her to stroke his face and smiles to herself.

"Ben?” she wonders aloud. " _Only_ _twice_?” He laughs in a baritone that makes her toes curl and butterflies flutter behind her navel.

"Andromeda Eberhardt. What you _do_ to me."

She turns and places a searing kiss on his parted lips. He reaches inside her coat and wraps his arms around her. She cradles his head in her hands and deepens her kiss. They moan into the kiss and hold each other so tight they appear soldered together. Anna breaks away and yawns. "Sorry..." she pecks him on the forehead.

"It's been such a long day. When we dock, I wanna get comfy with you, drift off for a bit, then wake up and have you shag me until I'm a boneless mess."

"Oh...I like the way you think," he chuckles.

"Believe me, I'd let you have me in some dark, cramped corner somewhere onboard were I not worried about leaving DNA on your lovely blue suit," she winks.

"And here I thought all that delicious naughtiness was neatly contained in those glorious curls of yours. Glad to be wrong about that." He smiles at her, eyes sparkling in the half light.

"I'm not bad, Benedict. Just drawn that way..." She licks his earlobe, puts both lips around it and hums. Benedict makes good use of their equality in height by burying his head in Anna's neck and chuffing like a tiger.

"I love it when you make that sound," she giggles.

"What sound is that, Luv?" he asks.

"That effin' tiger chuff! Hella sexy, big guy. But what does a gal hafta do to get a Chewie Roar?"

"One has but to ask..."

 

He throws his head back and lets fly with a loud, pitch perfect rendition of a Chewbacca roar. Anna's cheeks light up and an unguarded squeal escapes her.

 

Hearing her own girlish " _squee_ " makes her laugh in an earthy unpretentious way that resonates in Benedict's heart space.

 

Behind them are several armless outdoor sofas scattered about the deck. Benedict offers Anna an arm and the two pick a sofa with a nearby ottoman for the best view for the next portion of the trip. 

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20November/167796C7-9B34-421D-88EB-B0CC336B25D8_zpsvsoudiw0.jpg.html)

  
Anna snuggles next to Benedict, drawing up her legs and covering them with her cocoon coat. He lifts a portion of her coat to his nose to fill his head with a faint whiff of her scent.

 _Mmmm, madeleines. And tea…?_ Benedict supposes to himself. He nearly moans audibly.

"It's tea time," Anna says matter of factly.

"No, Anna - It's much later than..." He tries to finish his sentence but Anna's laughter distracts him from completing his thought.

"Silly boy," she swatted his arm playfully. "That's the name of scent I created for tonight. 'Tea Time' - Madeleines and Earl Grey. Does it remind you of home at least little?" Anna kisses him behind the hinge of his jaw and takes a nibble for good measure. "Tomorrow is a big day for you, hmm?" she asks.

"Yes, I'll be closing the festival with a showing of "Little Favour" and a Q&A about indie film and crowd sourcing. And whatever else pops up..." he says, cheerfully.

"I actually have tickets. Had them before I ever knew we'd meet. Hashtag? True Story," she shrugs. "As a matter of fact, I have decided just this moment to wear something different than the schlubby nerdgirl togs I had planned," she proudly announces.

"Sounds like I'm in for a treat." He grins broadly. Anna returns his smile with a devilish grin of her own.

"There was something I've been wondering all evening, Anna."

"You look so serious all of a sudden," Anna tlited her head. She swept an errant curl from Benedict's forehead and smiled sweetly.

"I'd like to know if you have plans for... _after_ the talk?" His voice rises and falls on the word after.

"Originally, Deanna and I were gonna head to my place after and Cumberbinge with a bowl of spicy popcorn and a cube of Traminette from Terrapin." 

"Cumber... binge?" He tugs on an earlobe, winces, and furrows his brow.

"Yes - members of The Collective are wont to fire up streaming devices to surf from app to app in search of CumberContent." Anna shrugs. Benedict looks at her quizzically. "Really?"

"Yep. It's how we roll. Your BAFTA New York chat was charming, by the way. And, it looks damn good in HD. Anyhoo... you had a question about aftering?"

"Yes, I’ve not found out yet if I'm obligated to do a Meet and Greet. But if I am, I'd like you to join me. Not more than you're comfortable with, of course. But, I'd like to... erm..."

 

 _You have your own life, Andromeda. Why on Earth would you even want to be swept into the maelstrom that is mine?_ He silently contemplates.

 

"I’d like that, Benedict. Maybe we can show off some of your new moves?" Anna shimmies her shoulders "Saw one of the better quality videos from OZCon on YouTube, by the way. Don't know why you wanted dance lessons, you've got moves!"She nudged him with her shoulder. "Geeze, you and those white sneakers... So adorkable! You must have a bazillion pairs of those."

"No, not a _bazillion_ pairs, just one or two. Or maybe three. The dance lessons were Adam's suggestion. I told him that I needed a break, and didn't want to be bored. He made a few calls, and I wound up at your studio. And I'm glad he did. I can't imagine what this trip would have been like if I'd not met you. And your brothers, and your gal pals, and..." Benedict laughed, and smiled his charmingly askew left sided grin.

 

When Benedict chuckled a bit self consciously, that only served to make Anna even more curious to see him in action - fielding questions and taking selfies with his fans.

 

“Anna, how well do you know this bookstore where the meet and greet will be held? Kramerbooks, or summat?” Benedict waggled his left eyebrow at her. “Is it not on your… How’d you put it _? ‘Miscreants Tour’_ of great places for snogging?” 

“It's one of the few indie bookstores left in DC, and it is one of my favorite places, but isn't on my list of snogging hotspots. Do you think it should be?”

“God, yes! And after tomorrow night, it most definitely will be.” He smiled.

“Promise?” Anna giggled.

“We're gonna get unpredictable.” Benedict grinned impishly as he reached into an inner pocket of his jacket. He fetched up his mobile, and started a playlist of music Anna had used while teaching him to dance. "We have unfinished business, Ms. Eberhardt."

"Do we, now?" 

Benedict offered Anna his hand. She places her hand in his, and he dramatically sweeps her into his arms. Anna wraps her arms around him, and they dance around blithely in the moonlight as the sights of Washington, DC drift past.

The duo was so blissfully happy, that only when the ship docked, did they remember that they hadn't eaten dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of "lost" backstory - the first "proper" date of Anna & Benedict. This one shot is set in early Spring of 2014, and takes place after the last chapter of "Dance Me On & On".
> 
> Though this was graciously beta'd by Song of LoN(Thank You ❤️), I couldn't resist a little futzing around after she gave it back. Mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Brandi Carlile - The Story  
> https://youtu.be/o8pQLtHTPaI
> 
> Barbra Streisand - Evergreen - HQ Audio  
> https://youtu.be/FivTAeUVTHs
> 
> Hooverphonic - 2Wicky  
> https://youtu.be/xy_8LqenvGA  
>    
> Jamie Foxx - Unpredictable ft. Ludacris  
> https://youtu.be/Qc4G6tOgOYI
> 
>    
> Kramerbooks & Afterwords Cafe  
> http://kramers.com/  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20November/AE4AAEF5-767E-4F3D-B1EC-02E110AB823B_zps1f0ti4n8.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Terrapin Station Winery -  
> www.marylandwine.com/wineries-interior/terrapin-station-winery#  
> Sadly, TSW went out of business last year. ::pouting, sighing:: Perhaps someone should offer a degree in the viticulture of the Mid-Atlantic? (Looking at **YOU** UMCP, and USDA @BARC)  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20November/D97612EA-E792-42A4-8D6F-1F27550A7488_zpsmt0oytue.jpg.html)  
>   
> 
> Plot bunnies being corralled to bring the narrative back to 2016. Dialogue intensive post election feels. Unapologetic ZFG fluffiness.


	11. 'Til I'm Gathered Safely In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna sits alone in the cold on Election Night 2016, poring over returns. After chatting with a good friend from back home in DC, she decides to share an important secret with Benedict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet a couple of Anna's Gal Pals: Angelique Greyson, and Mena Kostavaros.  
> Both are based on real life friends of mine. Thanks for being supportive, I promise to never whump you :~)  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20December/B140AD5F-2CE0-4677-A2C5-CBCB60A8F73B_zpsf252pbbq.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> This one shot isn't beta'd (yet) and editing will continue on the fly.

At nearly midnight GMT, and Anna was sitting alone on a terrace in Central London. She was loosely swaddled in a goose down duvet, hunkered over the glare of her tablet screen while live streaming coverage of the 2016 election. For several months Anna had kept track of the campaign to elect the next US President. The highs and lows had weighed heavily on both Benedict and Anna. More than anything, Anna found herself longing to be with her family in Washington, DC for what could be an extraordinary moment in history.

 

As she surfed around worriedly in search of the most current information, Anna was chatting to a trusted friend - Reverend Dr Angelique Greyson.  
The good reverend was filling Anna in on the on events of the day as she took a break from cleaning up the church kitchen to rub her tired feet. She shared her adventures with navigating the hellish traffic to run a shuttle to and from the polls earlier that day. Angelique sat down to check her calendar for the next day while they spoke, putting final touches on local Meals on Wheels deliveries by coordinating the schedule with the available corp of volunteers. 

 

Lighthearted banter soon gave way to other concerns when Reverend Greyson made an observation that began an entirely new conversation. 

 

“Anna, honey…?”

“Ma’am?” 

“Why are you sitting outside after midnight?” 

“I didn't think you'd notice.”

“How could I not, baby-girl? I know the time difference. Besides, it's dark, you're shivering under a comforter, and I can see the Moon over your shoulder.”

 

Anna's usual reaction would have been to cover her mouth as her eyebrows flew up; but, she played it cagey - opting instead for a slight chuckle and a polite smile. 

 

“You need to get up and take your butt right on inside.” Angelique crossed her arms and leaned into the camera. “Oh, wait a minute… I know what this is about. You haven't told him yet, have you?” 

 

“No ma’am.” 

“What's keeping you, shug? I thought you wanted this. Aren't you excited?” 

“I was waiting for Thanksgiving for the big reveal. His parents are making a whole feast for us. Wanda and I are already planning the menu.” 

“Don't be that person, honey.”

“Whaddaya mean?” 

 

“That ‘ _Surprise, Y’all! Guess what?_ ’ person. That only works on television. Dialogue your man. Don't put him out there like that.” Angelique shook her head. “You two should tell his mom and dad together. It's more respectful of your relationship. Pull up yer big girl drawers and handle your business.” Reverend Angelique stated her case in no uncertain terms, but allowed Anna to make up her own mind. 

 

“I know he's gonna be thrilled, Angel. But I’m still nervous about it. And…” 

“And what, shug?” Angelique spoke softly as she tried to reassure Anna. 

“I don't know. It's a lot to process.”

 

“You're right, there's a lot to consider. Remember one thing, okay?” Angelique’s voice was full of concern, but ultimately - it was warm, and reassuring. “I will always support you and hold space with you no matter how you go about sharing your news.” She knew instinctively what Anna’s concerns were, but did not want her to fret. Especially not without benefit of input from her husband. Of course, there was one more thing on her mind, “I’ve got one more bossy ask, darlin’.” 

“Okay.” Anna shrugged a shoulder. 

 

“Tell your brothers before this blows up in the press.” Angelique raised a concerned brow, and gave a saucy wink.

#

While Anna was on the terrace, Benedict was waking up from a nap. He walked around the flat looking for Anna when he’d finally located her, he discovered her sequestered outside in the cold. He stepped outside, and quietly padded toward her, running his hands up and down his arms to warm himself from the chilly evening air.

 

“Anna? How long have you been out here?” He narrowed his eyes, and furrowed his brow. 

She looked up from her tablet to give her reply, “For a while. You were sleeping so soundly, babe. Didn't want to wake you.” 

 

“Hey, Ben! How you doin’?” Anna held up her tablet toward Benedict so that Angelique could greet him. “Oh my heart and stars! You are too cute! Bedhead and all.” 

“Good evening Reverend Greyson,” Benedict chuckled politely. “Nice to see you, as well.” He bent down to smile and wave. 

 

Benedict shut the door behind him, and moved to close the space between them as he waved to Anna’s friend. 

 

“Nice to see you too, young man. But I wish you would call me Angelique, shug. You don't hafta stand on ceremony with me.” 

Ben smiled shyly, “I’ll try to remember. For next time…”

“That's all I’m askin’,” she winked. “Anna? I’ma go, shug. Don't worry yourself all night. Keep the faith, and hold tight to one another. Namaste, Y’all. Love to you both. We’ll talk soon. Bye...” Angelique blew a kiss, and waved before logging off.

“Love you too! Talk to you soon.” Anna's lips smiled but her eyes became a little misty as she signed off and powered down. She lowered her head in the hopes that Benedict wouldn't notice. 

 

“Come inside, Luv. You'll catch your death out here.” Benedict bounced from foot to foot, and stuck his hands under his armpits as he spoke, “Let's get you warmed up with a hot toddy. Maybe watch news of the returns together, hmm? How'd that be?” 

“I'm not ready to go inside just yet. I feel like I need the cold. It's helping me think, Ben. Helping me to keep things in perspective.” Anna felt guilty watching Benedict as he hopped around valiantly trying to keep warm. She put down her tablet, untucked the duvet from beneath her bum, and held it open. Then, patted the bench next to her. “Join me…?” 

Benedict loped over to the bench to accept Anna’s invitation. He sat down, pulled her into his lap, and snuggled the duvet around them. “There. All better. I cannot have my darling girl outside alone.” He tapped her on the end of her nose and smiled. 

“I don't think Tim would like that very much.” Anna closed her eyes and nuzzled Benedict's nose.  
“He adores you, Anna.”

“I still remember…” They said in unison. 

Both chuckled out loud before Anna spoke, “Jinx, baby. You owe me a Coke. What were you thinking about?”  
“Ladies first…”

“I remember the look on his face when he gave me away, Ben.” Anna closed her eyes again and smiled sweetly as she remembered their wedding day. “He stepped forward, took my hand and placed it in yours so tenderly. When he held our hands between his, I couldn't help bursting into tears. Then, your Mom dried my eyes. I don't think anything has ever made me miss my Mother more than that simple gesture.”

“Well, I was a bit tearful as well. But, instead of drying my eyes, she swatted my shoulder and told me to stand up straight.” 

Anna worried her bottom lip with her teeth and screwed her eyes shut as she tried to smother a giggle. 

“I love your Mom.” Anna kissed Benedict on the shell of his ear, and nuzzled his earlobe. “I was completely surprised when my wedding dress arrived that day by courier. Then Emily, Mena and Dagny turned up to help me get ready. My God, Benedict…” Anna giggled and hummed as she placed soft tender kisses all over Benedict's face as she spoke. “How long had you been planning the whole thing?! It was so beautiful. Top of The Eye, at night!” 

"Got the idea when you got stuck here, in January," he confirmed. 

“Snowmageddon!” Anna blurted. “But we were married only a few weeks after that, Benedict. How…?” 

"Emily helped a lot. She was tremendous. She kept me from giving away the whole game."

"I should thank her. Family connection aside, I think she's an awesome assistant." Anna smiled warmly. 

Benedict circled his arms around Anna and cradled her head. He pressed his forehead against hers as he explained, “It took a massive amount of effort and planning, Anna. But I knew…” His breath hitched in his throat and he paused for a beat. Then, took a deep breath pursed his lips, and exhaled before continuing, “I knew…. I knew the moment your flight was cancelled that I didn't want to take you to the airport to board yet another plane that would take you away from me.” 

 

Anna straddled Benedict, threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She weaved her fingers through his hair, and gave a gentle tug. 

 

He pulled her into a hug, pressed his lips to the shell of Anna’s ear, and sighed deeply. “I love you, Andromeda. And I'm so happy to be sharing this moment with you. Just like when came to Wales and sat with me while I channel surfed during the evening of the Brexit vote.” 

“We did more than sit, if I recall correctly.” Anna crinkled her nose and giggled. 

 

Benedict grinned, and ran his fingers through Anna’s hair. “Yes, we did. Didn't we? You were patient and thoughtful and beautiful, as I seem to recall. Not to mention exceedingly energetic.” He caressed the apples of her cheeks with the backs of his fingers. “Had I not been needed on set the next day, I’d have stayed in bed with you the next morning for a nice lie-in.”

 

Together they sat, twined around each other, silently sharing body heat. They enjoyed the added warmth of the duvet in the chill night air. But Benedict sensed there was more to the story.

 

“You're turning something over in that gorgeous head of yours, Anna. Care to share? 

“Just a passing thought. It's nothing.” She shook her head. “Doesn't matter.”  
“But, it does. Anything that can make you this unhappy matters.” 

 

“Maybe later…? I think you're right, though. We should go inside. There's nothing I can do right now. The polls are just closing on the East Coast. And actually, I think we're starting to sweat a bit.” Anna rocked her hips and rolled her shoulders. 

“You are a bad, bad woman, Luv.” Benedict whispered. “Up you get.” He lifted her away from his lap and moved to stand up. He set her on her own two feet, and took her hand in his. “Let's go inside and have that hot toddy. Calvados, apple cider and a cinnamon stick. How’s that grab you?” He squeezed Anna's hand as he ushered her inside. Anna barely had time to scoop up her tablet, and wound up dragging the duvet behind her while being led away by her enthusiastic spouse. 

 

Once the duo were inside, Benedict's first order of business was making two apple brandy toddies, in warm mugs with fresh cider from Borough Market. Maybe even a gingernut or two on the side. 

 

Anna stopped in her tracks and pulled away from Benedict. “Wait!!...” 

He turned around to look at her quizzically. 

“Something the matter, Luv?” His voice shook, tinged with a bit of uncertainty. He reached for her almost apologetically.

“I can't have brandy. I mean, it's not a good idea, anyway.” She shook her head and rubbed her tummy. 

“Anna…?” 

“Benedict?” She closed her eyes and blinked away newly formed tears. “I’m eight weeks pregnant.” 

 

Benedict took three large steps toward Anna. When he was firmly in her personal space, he swooped her off her feet and into his arms. He spun them around in a circle, laughing joyously all the while. Then, carried her over to the sofa, and set her down as if she would break. 

 

He fell to his knees in front of her, gathered her protectively in his arms, and pressed his cheek to her middle. They each comforted the other as they sat meshed together, while silently sorting through their feelings. When Anna clasped Benedict's head to her bosom, the dam burst. Both began to weep as they cradled one another. Anna carded her fingers through his hair, rocked him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“My God, Anna…” He rucked up her nightshirt and left soft kisses on her her tummy. “I never thought I could be happier than our wedding day, or the day we became engaged.” He looked up and to the right as he wondered aloud. Benedict was nervous and slightly giddy. It was not uncommon during moments such as this for him to chatter nonstop, completely unfiltered; at least until politely prompted or outright steered in another direction. “Well, especially our engagement. To be honest, I was absolutely terrified that you would tell me to take a flying leap or something, but you didn't. And, that's when I knew…” 

 

As Benedict chattered on, the intensity of Anna's sobbing increased. Benedict took notice, stopped his rapid fire prattling and looked up with great concern. 

 

“Anna?” He pulled back to look Anna in the eyes. “Hey?” When she turned away to avoid eye contact, Benedict stood up, and plopped down next to Anna with a dull thud. He weaved his fingers through her hair, and guided her head over to his shoulder. She circled her arms around him, and clung to tightly to him. “These aren't happy tears, Luv. If you keep crying, I’m… I'm gonna cry too.” Benedict smoothed his hand in a soothing circle on her shoulder as pleaded with her. "Please tell me what's wrong." 

“I’m scared, Ben.” Anna dried her eyes with the back of her hand, then reached for her nightshirt. Benedict offered her the hem of his t shirt instead. She accepted, dabbed her eyes, dried her tear soaked cheeks and wiped her nose. Benedict winced. He crinkled his nose as he gingerly pulled his shirt away from Anna's hand with his thumb and forefinger. 

 

"What are you so afraid of, Anna? Is it…? Ohhh… I get it." He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. "How utterly daft am I?" He lifted her chin, and when their eyes met, she knew he understood her every unspoken concern. 

 

She placed his hand on her tummy and chuckled lightly. “I’m worried about what things are going to be like for our baby, Benedict. If things don't go in the direction that I’m hoping…” Anna closed her eyes, and shook her head ruefully. She cleared her throat before she continued, “Can we not talk about this now, if I promise not to be _unsocial and taciturn_?” Anna asked in perfectly rendered imitation of Benedict's chum, Keira Knightley.

 

Benedict threw his head back and roared with laughter that filled the entire sitting room. 

“I think I know exactly how to cheer you up.” He offered. 

_“Really?”_

“Ohhh Yeaahh…” He rumbled in his lower register. 

“How’s that?” Anna asked as she snuggled into Benedict's chest. 

“May I have the honor of dancing with my wife and child?”

 

“I dunno, Crumplepants.” Anna looked down and rubbed her middle. “Whaddaya think, kiddo? Yeah?” she nodded in confirmation. “Sounds good. I’ll tell him…” She kissed Benedict’s chest, “Yes, we’d love to dance with you.” 

 

Anna reached behind her to fetch up her tablet. She held the screen toward Benedict as she opened her favorite music app to scroll through her extensive music library. They choose a few songs together, and created a playlist for the occasion. 

Seconds after Anna turned on a Bluetooth speaker and cued up the playlist, Benedict lept to his feet and pulled Anna into his arms. She fell into giggles when they took their starting positions. 

“Who’s suddenly full of giggles?” Benedict chortled.

“I am.” Anna beamed. “Because you are the one and only ♪Mother-lovin Cumberbatch♪!!” 

“ _Ahhhh Yeeaahhh_ … say it again!” He pursed his lips and nodded his head slowly.

“Cuz you're the ♪Mother-Lovin Cum-ber-batch♪!!” Anna wriggled her hips and shoulders as she spoke. 

 

The first song on the playlist started and Anna snapped her hip into Benedict. She smiled mischievously as she planted her feet, and fastened herself to him while in a slow, sensuous body wave. 

“Lead me, Papi,” she nibbled his earlobe and laughed. 

“ _Mi querida_ ,” Benedict purred suggestively. 

 

Benedict twirled Anna several times until they were back to front. She reached behind her to stroke his face while Benedict tenderly strummed Anna’s side. Then, he placed a splayed hand over her tummy. Anna stretched backward and arched herself into Benedict as he gracefully rolled their torsos in time with the music as he led then through a beautifully executed reverse Samba Roll. 

 

They danced blithely the around sitting room. Benedict cradled Anna lovingly as they moved through the space. Not only was he impressed by how beautiful and confident she was when they danced, but he also luxuriated in the warmth and smell of her skin.

 

Though unspoken, they had decided that nothing existed except the present moment. 

 

They danced around the flat until dawn, and greeted the sunrise together on the terrace. Then, Benedict led Anna to their bedroom, where they fell asleep curled together in a blissful state of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shug (noun)  
> Short for sugar, used to address people in a playful, familiar manner.  
> Especially in the Southern US. 
> 
> What it Really Means to Hold Space for Someone -  
> http://www.theearthchild.co.za/what-it-really-means-to-hold-space-for-someone-1/
> 
> Snowmageddon:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snowmageddon
> 
> Chowhound - Apple Brandy Hot Toddy Recipe:  
> Apple Brandy Hot Toddy Recipe - Chowhound  
>  
> 
> What might Anna & Benedict might look like dancing?  
> Like this:  
> Feeling Kizomba Festival 2016 Enah & Carolina  
> https://youtu.be/rapK0Taf-Pc
> 
> Or, like this:
> 
> Kizomba Freestyle with Albir and Sara  
> https://youtu.be/QhNBmfG_02U  
> (Because *someone* asked me very nicely, here's what a Samba Roll looks like:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aa8Vtdjs5w4&sns=em)
> 
> They danced to these songs:
> 
>  
> 
> Herb Alpert: Rotation  
> https://youtu.be/-DJK7LJ_0yA
> 
> Chuck Mangione: Feels So Good  
> https://youtu.be/V7dg8vRDM68
> 
> Pharrell Williams: Happy [Ballroom Version]  
> https://youtu.be/C7dPqrmDWxs
> 
> Amy Grant: Baby, Baby  
> https://youtu.be/vMXuuYnoRdI
> 
> Nina Simone: My Baby Just Cares For Me< /p>  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eYSbUOoq4Vg
> 
> Whitney Houston: I'm Your Baby Tonight - VeVo  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i0oRnyXxIrY
> 
> The Ronettes: Be My Baby - [HQ]  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iuRsI32ykI0
> 
> Anita Baker: Sweet Love  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nR5cGiPP2iY
> 
> Peter Frampton: Baby I Love Your Way  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=m0nc-hh9viQ
> 
> Guns N' Roses: Sweet Child O' Mine  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4
> 
> Otis Redding: Rock Me Baby  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rKpI3o-1CSM
> 
> Donny Hathaway: A Song For You  
> https://youtu.be/HeHiio1sTTI
> 
> Chicago: Baby What A Big Surprise  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=w0xcr93xx3A
> 
> Ed Sheeran: Thinking Out Loud [Official Video]  
> https://youtu.be/lp-EO5I60KA
> 
> Bette Midler - Baby Mine (HQ Music Video)  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iCgDgJsTR_w


	12. Tall Papi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict is being interviewed at San Diego Comic Con about Doctor Strange when he decides to share a few fun facts about Anna.

" _We’ve already spoken a bit about Doctor Strange, but there's lots of exciting things happening for you this year. Doctor Strange, of course. Hollow Crown..." The interviewer whistles, and winks. "Let's not forget that you've turned forty, and you're still filming series four of Sherlock, - congratulations, on the big four-oh, by the way..._ "

"Oh, thank you." Benedict nodded and smiled shyly, almost self consciously. "It does seem like an embarrassment of riches, doesn't it? But I'm extremely appreciative of my good fortune both personally and professionally." Benedict thoughtfully acknowledged.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20December/6518DF07-DEDD-4A5B-8BEC-4583F146E69D_zpsjohzm7s6.jpg.html)

" _And, to top all it off, you're a newlywed. Congratulations on your somewhat recent nuptials. Someone finally put a ring on it! Nice!_ " The interviewer leaned in and nudged Benedict.

"Yes, _someone_ did. And, that someone is called Anna Eberhardt." Benedict sighed, and smiled boyishly. "Honestly? Anna is a talented, blindingly brilliant woman with a beautiful, beautiful spirit. So ebullient. Just being in her sphere is tremendously uplifting." 

" _Marriage seems to suit you, and you're wearing it well. You look and sound extremely happy. Tell us what's it like being back at ComicCon with so much going on_."

“I love being here. It's wonderful to connect with the fans. Just seeing the cosplay going on around me has been phenomenal."

"How many versions of yourself have you seen walking around? That's gotta be a little... _Strange_."

"The level of commitment it takes to walk around dressed like Sherlock in this weather absolutely blows me away. For me, it's a fanboy's dream come true to just hang back and take it all in.” Benedict chuckled. “But were I to be honest, my wife is kind of a fanboy's dream,” he smiled broadly. "I think she's actually here somewhere with a few of her gal pals. No telling what they've gotten into."

“ _Tell us more about Anna. You kept her secret for a long time, then you show up on Valentine's Day at the BAFTAs a married man, wife proudly in tow_.”

“Yes, well... First of all, I’d never say she was ' _in tow_ '," Benedict made air quotes and laughed.

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/16FB94E7-6AB6-4230-B91A-670A533E2B7A_zpsae6bwb3q.gif.html)

“Bloody fuckin’ hell…Have you seen my wife?” Benedict asked in a stage whisper, then nodded and winked. He immediately thought better of what he had revealed causing Benedict to lean back, screw his eyes shut and wince. “ _Shit!_ I promised them... no cursing.” 

“ _Them_?” The reporter laughed.

“Wife, Mum, publicist. _The Women_.”

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/47ABC164-2B83-4311-A2E6-1755CC27F291_zpsacgr2hsh.gif.html)

“ _The _women_ …_?”

“The women-women. I have quite a few very strong, exceptionally opinionated women in my life.” Benedict smiled and shook his head. “Wouldn't have it any other way.”

“ _Sounds intriguing. How do you handle such a mix of intense personalities? Do they get along?_ ”

Benedict chuckled softly. "Intense is a good word for it. At the end of the day, each of them bring a different energy to my life, and to each other as well. Anna is without a doubt one of the most fierce humans I've ever met. But, she is equally as compassionate as well. And in lots of ways so is my Mum. But they get along famously, that's all that truly matters."

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/1EB60933-2F28-40BC-ABE0-A64FC34C453E_zps1dwekkf0.gif.html) 

 

" _How did you meet Anna, Benedict? She's not in the entertainment industry, so how'd she wind up in your glide path?_ ”

"We met by dint of six shockingly odd degrees of separation." Benedict reached under his chin, and rubbed an earlobe. "She's a cognitive behavioral specialist. We met while I was taking a few days for myself before participating in a talk at a FilmFest DC. Took a few dance lessons from Anna while She was taking time off to defend her doctoral thesis, and was giving private tutoring in various styles of dance to make ends meet. And that's how we met - I took a few lessons from her. She's amazing. She dances ballet, but she's also gobsmackingly brilliant in the Latin dances, as well. I think that's where the kernel of an idea to dance the tango in Hamlet began."

“ _We’ve all seen the photographs and gifs of you going through your paces as Doctor Strange on the streets of New York. We heard that you had a little extra help on location. So, tell us... What was it like having your beloved spouse as one of your trainers? That's certainly out of the ordinary, isn't it?_ "

"Not so much. Anna is actually certified as an NCAA level trainer. Not only is she extraordinarily physically fit but, by her own merit - she's a damned good runner. It was awesome having someone who runs actual full marathons helping me look good for the camera."

" _Wow! Really?!_ " The reporter quirked his chin, and nodded thoughtfully. " _She helped you and your trainer with the on camera running? Wow, man... those sequences looked amazing. So, Anna has some pretty serious skills, huh?_ "

"God, yes." Benedict furrowed his brow and nodded. Not only is Anna almost always in some stage of training, she just ran the Virgin Money marathon this Spring. She ran on the team for the Motor Neurone Disease Association. Top ten finisher in her age group, or class or however it goes. I'm very proud of her." Benedict pushed back the brim of his fedora to scratch the top of his head. "But as far as having her on set, she was absolutely brilliant."

" _What kind of advice did she give you? I mean, hey... whatever it was, it certainly must have helped you inhabit your role. __"_

"Anna suggested that I land on the balls of my feet. Not only because I tend to supinate during my mid strike, but she and my trainer agreed that pushing off with my heels is more likely to cause shin splints. She stayed well behind the camera, but I could almost always look over to her for pointers. Sometimes, between set ups, she would come give me a pep talk."

"So, give... what about?"

"She'd pull me into a hug to not draw undue attention to our conversations, and whisper in my ear to keep my elbows up while running, or more advice about propelling myself from the balls of my feet. But, she made me laugh right out loud quite a few times in front of the entire crew. Once, after Scott yelled 'cut' she marched right up to me, wrapped her arms around me under the cloak, and swatted me on the bum." 

" _And what would she say to you?_ "

"Sometimes she would nibble on my ear and laugh, ' _Benny_... I love you so much keep up the good work. But, sometimes she'd say things like 'You're doing it again, you big dork!'" He laughed. "Truth be known, I rather think she was cozying up to the cloak." Benedict grinned mischievously.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/EDFFD8D3-784B-4D99-80EE-5B22AD75ABD1_zps3rphdrst.gif.html)

" _Sounds like a match made in heaven. You two just might have the makings of a power couple. Whaddaya think about that?_ "

"Dear God, in an entirely different universe, perhaps." Benedict chuckled.

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20June/82665116-4DAF-4105-8906-FDE6520C8E79_zpswp6brg1o.gif.html)

"That's entirely too much to ponder on such a small amount of sleep." Benedict covered his mouth and yawned dramatically, then screwed his eyes shut and laughed. "I seriously doubt we'd even care to be known in that way. We're intensely private people. And frankly, that suits us just fine."

" _Hate to break it to ya, but the Twitterverse has spoken, my friend. Some of your most ardent fans are already referring to you guys as ' _BenAnna__ '."

"Fuck my..." Benedict shook his head, and covered his eyes. Then, he looked into the camera, raised a brow and smiled devilishly as he said, " _Oops_. I mean... Oh, _CRUMBS_!" He held his face in his hands and looked directly into the camera with feigned surprise.

The interviewer threw his head back and laughed. " _Very nice. Good to see you, man. Enjoy the Con. Regards to your lovely wife._ " He reached out to shake Benedict's hand.

"Oh, thank you. It's been fun." Benedict returned the gesture, and the two men exchanged a polite web to web handshake.

The interviewer made a slashing motion across his throat with his thumb, signaling the camera operator to shut off the lights and stop recording. " _Thanks again man, always a pleasure. Good to see you back at the Con. You look great. See you again in a few weeks for more promo stuff._ "

Benedict reached behind him, and Karon placed a cold bottle of water directly into his waiting hand. He removed the cap and took a large gulp before speaking. "Absolutely, yes. See you in LA for the premiere. Ta!"

 

He waved behind him as he loped away with a confident smile and an anatomically correct mid strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been dickering around with this one shot for months, and wanted to get it posted before the end of the year. Not beta'd - mistakes are mine. Editing on the fly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Still working on a Christmas/New Year's theme one shot. Have combined the two, and am looking forward to giving a nod to a couple of recent passings.
> 
> Flipping the bird at you, 2016.  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/C9668D96-CB95-4FC4-AEF2-8A60AF6A3297_zps0dkjprkd.gif.html)


	14. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict arrives home to find music playing and the aroma of freshly baked puddings wafting through the air.  
> He made a beeline straight to the kitchen to find his darling Anna busy at her prep table, bouncing along to the music while fawning over a cooling rack filled with fresh treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late posting with a holiday theme but, it's a quick (mostly) fluffy read. 
> 
> Most importantly, ✨Thank You✨ to the incomparable Faladrast for creating a beautiful manip for this series.
> 
>  
> 
> Editing on the fly, re-reading with fresh eyes each time. Mistakes are mine.

Benedict was peckish one late December afternoon after a day of back to back pre-production meetings.

As the meeting drew to a close, Benedict took a deep breath, stood up and stretched his weary frame. He smiled broadly as he exchanged hugs with all assembled as they headed out for their holiday break. But, in his mind he was already at the kerb and halfway home.

During the course of the day, he found himself daydreaming, and his mind wandered more often than not while producers and production designers droned on about stylistic choices, locations, and assorted logistics. His thoughts occasionally turned to Anna, who was across town in a board meeting at the Royal London Hospital. Along with streaming her graduate seminars, her time was filled with office hours and group therapy for the My Body Back project. Her work with them has been intense, but extraordinarily enlightening. 

A light smile played briefly across Benedict's face as he thought about how proud he was of her, and the work she had been doing. More than anything in the world he truly looked forward to getting home.

A busy season of holiday gatherings and charity events had cut into valuable nesting time and Benedict wanted to settle in for a quiet evening with Anna and maybe something interesting to read - even if that something turned out to be a copy of the script from his latest project. Benedict actually enjoyed running lines with Anna because she brought such a fresh perspective to a usually mundane task. Her assistance almost always lent a revelatory air to the task. Anna seemed to be able to coax subtleties from the text that hadn't occurred to him, and he loved watching her face and listening to her voice as she read the lines aloud.

#

When Benedict opened the door to his flat, he was surprised but extraordinarily pleased. He wasn't expecting Anna to be home until later that evening, and he definitely had not anticipated that he would arrive home to be welcomed by music and the aroma of freshly baked treats wafting through the air.  
He dropped his messenger bag, whipped off his scarf and shucked off his coat as he made a beeline straight to the kitchen. He found his darling Anna busy at her prep table, bouncing along to “Freedom! '90” while fawning over a cooling rack filled with fresh Christmas puddings.

 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20December/07566B2F-A73E-4DA6-887E-DB03B24F7693_zpsbzbmmmsb.jpg.html)

 

Anna was wearing an apron, a tiny pair of yellow polka dot knickers, and a smile. On a nearby counter, her sous vide machine was gently bubbling away while she attended the cakes in front of her. Poor Benedict was nearly in sensory overload. The sweet smell of baked puddings and the sight of Anna's lovely heart shaped bottom undulating to the music was almost disorienting, because he didn't know which he wanted more - to grab a handful of Anna’s bum, or steal a pudding. Perhaps he would find a way to have his cake and grope her too. 

 

Anna looked up at him and smiled, “You're just in time." Before she could blink, Benedict had closed the space between them, pulled Anna close, and kissed her forehead.  
“In time for what, Luv?” He wondered aloud. 

“I hafta finish the hard sauce, but I'll need your palate for a test test.” Anna kissed her favorite mole on Benedict’s neck. “Can't do that part myself, you know…” 

He craned his neck and moaned, “Why not…?” Then, it dawned on him - 

“Brandy!” They said in unison as they rubbed the swell of her belly. 

“Well, let's get to it, shall we?” He began to pull off his sweater but Anna stopped him as he lifted the hem over his waistband. 

“Is this new? Don't know if I’ve seen this one before,” she chuckled.

“What are you on about?” He narrowed his eyes, and crinkled his nose. “My Mum gave this to me, and you chose the color when the two of you went shopping for it.”

“You sure? Because it doesn't feel the quite same. Seems a little different, somehow.” 

He scratched his head. “Different, how…?”

 

Anna grabbed his jumper with both hands and rucked it up as she pulled it over Benedict's head. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and handed it to her. Garment in hand - she snuggled it, brought it to her nose, and nuzzled it lovingly. She smiled girlishly while slowly running her fingers over the ribbing and raised texture of his Fair Isle sweater. 

 

“Well?” He shook his head, still a bit puzzled.  
“Babe…” She continued nuzzling the sweater, and grinned devilishly. “This one is obviously made out of daddy material, _you big stud_.” 

 

Benedict laughed as he lightly drew his fingertips over the back of Anna's hand. He politely reclaimed his sweater, folded it neatly in half and draped it over the back of a stool as he spoke. “Enough of that,” he smiled. “We have more pressing matters before us, hmm…?” He ducked around her to eye the puddings. His eyes lit up, and he worried his bottom lip as he contemplated tucking into for a taste.

“Yoo-hoo!” Anna waved her hands, and whistled, “Hey! Ovah here, Buster…” 

“Oh, erm… sorry. Got distracted for a mo’. But you can hardly blame me on that score.” Benedict stepped around Anna. He tapped tentatively on the top of one of the turned out cakes with the backs of his fingers and remarked, “My God, they're still warm. May I try one? Will you join me?” 

“Sauce?” Anna shrugged. 

“Yes, of course. I’d nearly forgotten. Two bowls? Well, this one is obviously hard sauce.” His tasted the pale creamy sauce, hummed and nodded his approval, but eyes were drawn to a ramekin next to a clear squeeze bottle filled with a similar concoction. 

“What's in this one, Luv?” He used his little finger to swipe across the tiny dish, and lifted it to his mouth. “Mmmph! That's nearly sinful. Warm salted caramel sauce?” As the comforting flavors of sweet cream and freshly melted sugar pinged around his palate, a thought occurred to him. He gathered Anna into his arms and cradled her head. “D’ya wanna talk about it, Luv?”

“No, Baby... I'm fine. Just needed to decompress, so I did a little holiday baking.” 

“Sometimes you're very nearly stoic, Anna. So fucking brilliant but, so quietly brave.” Benedict pressed his lips to her forehead as he spoke. “I'm astonished by what you do at the clinic, Luv. Don't think I could do anything of the sort without being swept away by the sheer intensity of it. The magnitude of it blows my mind.” He spoke softly, but earnestly.

"Some of your acting roles require you to dig deep and draw on your own emotions or personal experiences, don't they? So, I'd dare say that you do something quite similar but, your work is much more on display than mine. Sometimes when I watch you, I don't know what my feelings are doing because I know how in the moment you are on the day. The gut check it must take sometimes..." Anna circled her arms around Benedict's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "And it does follow you around a little bit, sometimes. But it's okay. I'm here for you, baby." 

“I know you are, Luv. I know..." They each took a breath as they wordlessly comforted the other. "But that doesn't take away from what you've been up to today. It must take a massive amount of trust for your clients to open themselves up so freely to share their truth with you or anyone else. Not to mention the inner reserve it must take to receive it without retreating emotionally or crumbling into little pieces. _Wow_.” He held Anna close, rocked her gently, and hummed softly. "God, you're amazing."

 

“It's not brave, Ben. It's just… it's so damned necessary.” Anna nuzzled Benedict's neck and sighed. “I can't imagine what it must be like inside someone's head after going through something as traumatic and emotionally wrenching as being assaulted only then to feel disconnected from their own body as if it's betrayed them. Seems like a huge punishment to have to navigate the world with that mindset.” 

“Can't imagine that either, Luv.” He pulled her closer. "I love that you're trying to give women the gift of themselves by sharing tools and resources needed to find themselves again."

 

“I believe in the mission of MBB down to my marrow, Ben. After all… I'm all about positive cognitive changes. Since mentoring and movement through dance are both kinda my thing. So, why not meld them together? Makes all the sense in the world to me.” 

“It's absolutely amazing that you’ve found a way to seamlessly combine your passions. Your tenacity is one of the single most remarkable things about you, Dr Eberhardt.” 

"Maybe." Anna raised herself onto the balls of her feet and kissed the shell of his ear. "Right now, I'm just a girl, standing in front the boy she loves, enticing him into mischief with sweets."

“God I love you, Anna.” Benedict laughed. “Missed you today, you know it?” He kissed her temples and smiled. 

“Don't get happy just yet, homeskillet. These are definitely not Wanda's recipe.” 

"I’ve never been disappointed by any of your delectable offerings. Culinary or... _otherwise_." Benedict smiled boyishly, darting his eyes from side to side. The character lines framing his eyes made Anna smile too. "Can't think of single reason why these puddings would meet with my disapproval. They look and smell divine. What's so different about them?" 

“Let's see, there's almond flour in a puréed sweet potato base, apricots, golden raisins, candied kumquats and, umm…” Anna snapped her fingers as she tried to recall the last ingredient. “Pecans!”

 

“God, you're kidding? That sounds ridiculously delicious.” Benedict spun himself in a circle as he scanned the countertop for Anna's crock of tasting spoons. After fetching up a utensil, he reached over to the cooling rack to dive enthusiastically into a pudding. He tucked in gleefully. When he took his first bite, his eyes rolled back involuntarily, and he moaned out loud. “Oh! _Ohhh…_ God,” he covered his mouth as he spoke. “That is fucking scrumptious. It's just too damned delicious by far.” Benedict abandoned the spoon unceremoniously then, lifted the pudding directly to his mouth and took a huge bite. 

“But wait… there's more!” Anna giggled. 

She took the spoon, stirred it into the ramekin of caramel sauce, and drizzled a thin stream of it on what was left of the cake as he ate. Benedict would not stop eating for the impromptu addition, causing Anna to accidentally splatter a bit of sauce onto Benedict's fingers. 

 

Anna licked her lips and grinned flirtatiously, “Oops. The mess I’ve made.” She shrugged, then raised a brow while reaching for his hand. Benedict watched Anna as she pulled his sticky fingers toward her mouth. She parted her lips slowly as he slid one finger then the other into her waiting mouth.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20December/2DE9E7AE-8FF3-4872-AC70-8E20552B3DE2_zpshtvdmdcd.jpg.html)

When Anna closed her lips around them, Benedict's eyes fluttered shut, and he pursed his lips together suggestively. “Jeezus, Anna. You know what that does to me.” She shrugged a shoulder and laughed, then twirled her tongue seductively around his fingers as she pulled them slowly from her mouth with her lips still firmly wrapped around his long, slender digits. 

 

“How 'bout you refresh my memory, hmm?” She asked, employing a voice so undeniably sexy that Benedict couldn't help but respond; even if only with a throaty guttural growl. He smiled a wickedly half lidded grin, and cupped Anna’s chin in his hand. They stared at each other for a beat before trying to best each other by pulling their most outrageous come hither glances. When Benedict widened then narrowed his eyes, and parted his lips just so, Anna fell into giggles. 

 

“Are you tryna glamour me, Benedict Cumberbatch?” She challenged, with an exaggerated southern drawl. “Cuz I have news for you - it ain't gon' work, Buster.” 

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20January/14E5A10B-83EB-4178-A8F1-C09A9F742072_zpsllk80txi.jpg.html)

 

He pulled her into his arms and dipped his head to begin nibbling her earlobe while he reached around her. Benedict plunged his moistened fingers into the caramel. Then, he held his fingers just above her skin, and painted her with a light drizzle of sauce. Anna craned her neck to allow him better access while Benedict playfully nipped, licked and kissed her until every drop of sauce was gone. She giggled and hummed at the attention to her exposed skin but, but it was his wandering hands that caused her to moan out loud. Benedict unapologetically groped her by covering her breast with one hand while sliding the other beneath the fabric of her knickers to knead the fleshy globes of her bottom. 

 

“Those knickers, let's get you out of those,” he rumbled.

“I’d like that," she cooed. 

Benedict curled his little finger around hers as he led Anna away for some well earned playtime and a little canoodling. But first, he made one small request:

“Bring the sauce, Luv. The one in the bottle...” 

 

Anna reached behind her to retrieve the caramel sauce as the duo made their way to the bedroom. When Benedict glanced over his shoulder to wink at her, Anna's heart melted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in the near future? Pt II of this one shot. Sticky yumminess, playful banter, a little angst, and, Benedict wonders what's in the sous vide. 
> 
> What's a sous vide? -  
> Sous-vide (/suːˈviːd/; French for ‘under vacuum’)[1] is a method of cooking in which food is sealed in a vacuum-sealed plastic pouch then placed in a water bath or in a temperature-controlled steam environment for longer than normal cooking times... The intent is to cook the item evenly, ensuring that the inside is properly cooked without overcooking the outside, and retain moisture.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sous-vide
> 
> My Body Back - Rape and sexual assault support in London  
> http://www.mybodybackproject.com/
> 
> Food Network Video: Alton Brown | Hittin' the Caramel Sauce  
> http://www.foodnetwork.com/videos/hittin-the-caramel-sauce-0133020.html
> 
> North Carolina Sweet Potatoes | Sweet Potato Christmas Pudding  
> http://www.ncsweetpotatoes.com/recipe/sweet-potato-christmas-pudding/
> 
> What is this "Glamour" you speak of?:
> 
> The process of glamouring begins with eye contact...Once eye contact is made, the respondent is held in a trance, making them susceptible to the power of suggestion, until the glamour session is ended.  
> Based on the examples in the television series [True Blood] verbal commands seem to be necessary. It is sometimes possible for the victim to look away if they quickly realize they are being glamoured.  
> ( _Yes, I went there_...) -trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/Glamour
> 
>    
> Yes, I had the temerity to use the word *moist*. Hard as I tried, "damp" just didn't do it for me in the context it was used. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anna's Playlist: 
> 
> George Michael - Freedom! '90  
> https://youtu.be/diYAc7gB-0A
> 
> George Michael - Monkey  
> https://youtu.be/CHb2XYeXcJI
> 
> Wham! - I'm Your Man  
> https://youtu.be/6W0d9xMhZbo
> 
> George Michael - Too Funky  
> https://youtu.be/JQ2DVwSVIIo
> 
>  
> 
> (A heartfelt nod to the one & only George Michael. His music will always have a place on the soundtrack of my life.)


	15. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim took Anna's hand in his, brought it to his lips and placed a tender kiss there. When he smiled at her with the same deep set character lines and mischievously sparking eyes as Benedict, her heart melted. 
> 
> "Welcome to the family," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intrigued by a writing prompt in an online group about a "father/daughter dance" and inspired by artwork commissioned from Marianne Davila, the challenge was fulfilled based on my RP/OC pair. This version has been expanded with additional details, but stays true to the prompt.  
> It seemed a natural thing to do because the perfect illustrations were ready to go. Since the group does not allow art to be posted with the replies to a prompt, the artwork is included here.

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of Anna's life, but someone was noticeably missing from the festivities. While everyone present mingled, Anna's friend Dagny had been carrying around a tablet that was live streaming the events of the day to Anna's relatives in Washington DC, beginning with the exchange of vows looking out over the city on The London Eye. 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/12F9DAB6-EABF-4756-8ADC-28CF38A3A253_zps4abduitw.jpg.html)

After everyone had assembled at Sky Garden for the reception, pleasant music began to waft through the air, inspiring someone to offer Anna was a kindly hand. She accepted, with a smile that would be captured, posted, blogged and signal boosted by a few of those assembled, including her good friend, photographer Jeremy Stephens. Anna looked surprised for a moment, and a micro expression somewhat resembling doubt played across her features for a split second, but she kept her feelings safely sequestered within her thought bubble. Outwardly, her lips curled upward at the corners into a beautifully manicured smile, but there was a deep, unabiding sense of sadness behind her eyes. 

The music continued, and Anna was twirled around the dance floor by one of the most loving, generous and accepting souls she had come to know - her father in law, Tim. To most everyone watching they looked the picture of happiness as they took their turn on the dance floor. Much as she tried, this dance was absent any almost any joy for her; and the song choice did not help matters, but she soldiered on to the end. 

It took every ounce of courage to maintain the confidence Anna needed to filter out the world as she kept time with the music and tried not to trip over the train of her beautiful off-white brocade dress simultaneously while trying not to burst into tears. When the dance was over, her partner gave her one last twirl, gallantly presented her to all assembled and bowed slightly at the waist. All pretense fell away when Tim took her hand in his, brought it to his lips for a light kiss and smiled at her with the same deep set character lines and sparkly eyes as Benedict just before whispering: 

"Welcome to the family, Luv." 

Only then did Anna let down her guard. When she did, torrents of warm salty tears spilled over the apples of her cheeks. Sensing her distress, Benedict swooped in, removed his pocket square and began to gingerly dab her eyes dry. He kissed her eyes, pulled her into a hug, and reassured her in his richest baritone as he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear: 

"I know how much you miss your parents, my darling girl. But, I promise to never let them down, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to deserve you." He cradled Anna's head against his shoulder and swayed her gently.  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/D101E711-2A67-4072-A13D-D58407EA5B7A_zpsipd7syt8.jpg.html)  
"Thank you, Ben." She sniffled. "I love you so, so much. And I know that if Daddy were here that he'd love you as much as I do, and so would Mommy." Anna looked up through her tears and smiled. "If she were here, Miss Lila would probably be fussing over you and straightening your bowtie." Benedict chuckled and shook his head. " _Hmm_. I think I'd quite enjoy that, actually." 

A hush fell over the room as the wedding party and friends witnessed such a poignant, thoughtful moment between the bride and groom. 

Soft whispers gave way to polite applause as the couple exchanged a chaste, romantic kiss full of faith and longing. 

Mid snog, Wanda scooted her chair away from the head table, tapped gently on the side of her glass and stood to address the gathering:

"When Benedict first introduced me to Anna, I was a little put out with him. Isn't that right, son?" She raised a brow and paused.

Across the room, Benedict grimaced and scratched behind his ear nervously.

"Not only was I sitting next to one of the most beautiful women I had ever met, as the afternoon went on, found that she's charming and smart as a whip to boot. Shame on you for keeping her hidden from us for so long, Benedict." Wanda wagged a finger at him, which he responded to by pursing his lips into a thin line and the addition of an innocent shrug. "I stand here today not only the proud mother of a son, but as a friend to one of the most lovely women I have ever had the pleasure to meet."  
Wanda blew a kiss to Anna, who reached up as if she had caught it, and held it over her heart. Benedict covered her hand, smiled and left a peck on her cheek. 

 

With a raised glass in hand, Wanda saluted Benedict and Anna with a nod as she continued her speech: 

"Charge your glasses and join me as I present to you two of the most radiant and captivating people it is my pleasure to know. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Anna and Benedict - Mr and Mrs Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They danced to this song:  
> Dance With My Father | Luther Vandross  
> https://youtu.be/wmDxJrggie8
> 
> Sky Garden:  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20February/A0DB792E-D282-41E6-B135-6B579AD35CFE_zps0w8koilr.jpg.html)
> 
> (Original) Title unapologetically borrowed from The Police lyrics "I Burn For You". 
> 
> "Coolth"? Yep. It's a thing:  
> Definition of "coolth" in English - The Oxford English Dictionary  
> coolth(n)  
> [mass noun]  
> 1 Pleasantly low temperature.  
>  _‘the coolth of the evening’_
> 
> 2 informal The quality of being fashionable.  
>  _‘the pinnacle of 1960s coolth’_
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta read. After staring at the same word groupings for hours, ferreting out errors, and editing on the fly.


	16. Whenever I'm Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna & Benedict enjoying a little afternoon playtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Song of Lon for being my second set of eyes. Love you with both of my hearts. ♥️♥️
> 
> Shoutout to Phoenixreal for answering lots of annoying questions about one of my plot points.  
> (see end note)*
> 
> Unapologetically fluffy, a little geeky and dialogue rich.

After an evening of extended playtime with her enthusiastic spouse, Anna melted into the mattress in a sudden burst of giggles. She reached beneath the duvet and tapped Benedict on the shoulder with two fingers.

“BENEDICT!!” she squealed. “Oh my GOD!!” She lifted the covers to see him staring back at her, eyes full of mischief and lust. He licked his lips lewdly, then scurried back under the covers.

“Fair is fair, Luv. _Say the word_ ,” he rumbled in his lower register. “But, I tapped out!” Anna continued giggling. Benedict thrashed his head from side to side in reply. When he began nibbling her inner thigh, she cried out - “Perigee!!”

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/789A993B-7494-4B69-8361-FB7B951E81F3_zpsaabwaljt.jpg.html)

“Damn,” Benedict grumbled. “I was just getting started.”

He crawled up the bed and wrapped himself around his beloved. Anna snuggled into Benedict, and breathed a blissful sigh.

“You are a fucking maniac," she panted.

"Not yet," he snickered. 

"What?" 

"Hadn't gotten that far, Luv."

"What was that, even? I gave the missio." Anna swatted him on the shoulder. "Pugnare ad digitum, you wanker. Your idea, remember? That's it, Buster... no more gladiator movies for you.”

“Just wanted to hear you say the word, is all.” He waggled a randy brow."I do love it when you get ' _sciencey_ '."

She raised herself onto an elbow, locked eyes with him, and looked at him through her lashes. He smiled impishly, deploying his dimples and darted his eyes from side to side.

"Dude, really?"

“Grrrrr…” Benedict growled playfully, then nuzzled Anna's nose and kissed her forehead.

“Grrrr, huh?” She flattened her tongue, licked his face and grinned, “You're sticky, and your face looks like a glazed doughnut.”

“rawwwrrr…?” he whispered softly, with a quirked brow.

"Much better," she winked.

He drew his fingers across the top of one of Anna's thighs then, slid down until one of her breasts was near his mouth. Benedict nibbled teasingly and flicked his tongue while Anna cradled his head. He persisted in his lusty shenanigans, twirling her nipple with the tip of his tongue until it hardened. He looked up at her with a frolicsome grin, lips still latched onto her breast and when he raised and lowered his brows impishly, Anna felt like she would melt. The bright, mischievous gleam in Benedict's eyes had worked its magic and completely done her head in. The sensation of his lips on her skin was just a bonus. 

Anna moaned, arched her back and surrendered herself to the moment as she decided to let Benedict have his way with her. He began with soft, sweet kisses down her torso, not stopping until he reached her belly button. When Anna giggled at his naughty ministrations, Benedict responded by chortling in his lower register.  
Making her laugh in bed, _or even the thought of it_ \- gave him a sense of pleasure that he could never fully explain.

Benedict continued nipping and lapping but took a beat as he looked up to stare directly at Anna. When she lifted her head to meet his gaze, he smiled devilishly, eyes gently framed by character lines.

"Ben?"

“Hmmm…?” Benedict lightly traced her navel, then crawled up the bed and hovered over her on locked elbows. He lingered for a bit before dipping his head for a kiss.

“Will you still love me with a ginormous preggy belly?” Anna wrapped her legs around him, sifted through the curls at the nape of his neck, and sighed.

“Yes, Andromeda. God, yes…” Benedict mumbled into Anna's neck. “ _Always_.”

Anna pushed his shoulders until he pulled back, so that she could look directly into his eyes. “No, seriously…”

He nuzzled her nose, then snuggled around her as he spoke in his most sincere baritone, " _Wo-man_... I love you," he breathed. "Watching our child grow inside you will be the privilege of my entire lifetime. Seeing our little one for the first time today on that ultrasound screen was a bit terrifying, but massively exciting. Somehow, it made things even more real. Seeing those tiny fingers and toes, Anna. Just knowing that it's all happening as we speak. It's just a little overwhelming, and I wasn't prepared for feeling this way."

“Yeah?” Anna clamped her arms under his, trying to hold her husband close until a brief moment of uncertainty passed her by.

"Yeah.” Benedict chuckled his confirmation. “But if there's something I know for sure, it's that I'm absolutely looking forward to doting on you. Both of you," he simpered as he rubbed Anna's tummy.

"And what might that entail, hmmm?" Anna cooed.

"I will lovingly slather your growing bump with cocoa butter, rub your tired feet and ankles, and reconnoiter the entire town when you have cravings. No matter how... _Strange_.”

"Not looking forward to cankles, bloating, or blowing up like the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, but I'm ready to rock this!!" Anna lolled her head back and laughed.

“Anna, Luv…?” Benedict nearly purred. “When do we hafta stop making love?”

“When we’re too damned tired to move or breathe?” She shrugged.

“No, I mean umm… How much longer will it be safe? Which trimester?” He earnestly inquired.

“You heard the doctor, she said we can get our swerve on right up until my water breaks.”

“How will we know if it's your water breaking or if you're erm, you know…?” 

"Out with it, man..." she challenged.

" _Ah-ah-ahhhhh! Fuh... Oh my Gaaaahhd_!" Benedict imitated Anna in the throes of passion, then added a rude squishing noise to drive his point home.

“I’m sure I’d know the difference. Let's just hope we won't have to worry about that. Okay?”

“You mean we have months to experiment, and play with new positions as your body changes? That's brilliant!”

“How brilliant?” Anna laughed.

“Sofa King BRILLIANT!!” he replied.

 

“Hell yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about!”

They laughed, and shifted themselves until they eventually wound up face to face, limbs entwined, as they canoodled and happily made plans for Anna's upcoming Spring Break.

“Benedict, ya know what?”

“Nope.” He shook his head.

"It's been such a long day," Anna yawned. She struggled to keep her eyes open but managed a sweet smile.

"It has, hasn't it?" He nodded, and yawned sympathetically. Benedict gathered Anna protectively in his arms, kissed her eyelids, and hummed softly.

Though their usual habit - when they were lucky enough to be in the same place - was to go outside to hold hands during the Golden Hour, today Anna and Benedict opted to spend their time cuddling and chatting instead. Benedict nuzzled Anna's nose then, gently pulled down on her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, parting them just enough to claim her mouth with a tender but passionate kiss.

 

After another round of snogging, giggling and exploring, the duo settled in for a nap.

Anna and Benedict lie nestled together in a state of sweet exhaustion, swaddled peacefully beneath their duvet, as the duo basked in their shared warmth.  
No matter how busy their schedules might become, whenever they were alone with each other, moments like these always felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anna's use of a safe word is unusual, but true to life. _Tru-ish_ , anyway. It's definitely played here for comic effect. 
> 
> **Pugnare ad digitum** :  
> "To fight to the finger." The situation where a gladiator submitted by raising his finger, or his hand, or whole arm) as a signal to stop the fight, hoping for a reprieve.
> 
> The Golden Hour – When Sunlight Turns Magical:  
> https://www.timeanddate.com/astronomy/golden-hour.html
> 
> Beyonce ft. Ed Sheeran | Drunk in Love (Acoustic) at Global Citizen Festival 2015  
> https://youtu.be/dCsXSJPyAXU
> 
> Enigma | Principles Of Lust: Sadness / Find Love / Sadeness (Reprise)  
> https://youtu.be/F80QIeequEI
> 
> Eurythmics | This City Never Sleeps  
> https://youtu.be/5-DEARoQeqY

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> "Dance Me Into Love": archiveofourown.org/series/153830  
> (Currently undergoing a Beta renovation)


End file.
